


Warm

by LadyAckerman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forgive me for I have sinned, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incubus Victor Nikiforov, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Panic Attacks, Phichit Chulanont is the Best, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAckerman/pseuds/LadyAckerman
Summary: This was going to be a bad vacation.Katsuki Yuuri, Japan's Figure Skating Competitor and avid hater of all things public, was stuck in Zermatt, Switzerland with best friend Phichit Chulanont. He expected it to be bad and if you piled on the fact that he was planning on retiring because of a ridiculously disappointing performance at the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri wasn't ready for anymore excitement and 'fun'. That is until he wakes up in the bedroom of a mansion built into the side of a mountain and can't seem to remember how he got there. Once he wanders around enough he meets an unnaturally beautiful man with long silver hair living in the mansion! Victor Nikiforov tells him that he fainted and Victor happened to be there to help him. He and Victor soon go from strangers to friends as Yuuri quickly becomes attracted to Victor and to Yuuri's surprise, Victor is falling for him too. Just to put icing on the cake, Yuuri decides to surprise Victor one night only to discover something he shouldn't have. What will Yuuri do once he learns about Victor's secret life during the night and will the relationship between he and Victor last? Only time would tell....or would it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF YURI ON ICE!!!  
> NO CHARACTERS, THEMES, SETTINGS, ETC ARE MINE  
> THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY FICTION.
> 
> I even created Zermatt into a not so popular place when in all honesty it's always crowded with people :)
> 
> With that, I hope you all will enjoy this story because I have been DYING TO WRITE THIS FOREVER.

“Switzerland, Phichit,” I grumbled, rubbing my eyes in my palms. “Out of all of the places in the world, why would I want to go to Switzerland?”

“Because you’re a lump of depression right now and you need to have some fun in a beautiful paradise filled with happiness,” Phichit smiled, rolling his sleeves up. We were walking back from a gym in the center of Detroit, Michigan, cool Spring air cooling us down. Detroit was surprisingly soothing compared to most of America. Sure, there was traffic, dogs barking every time a car alarm went off and the occasional cursing old lady but beside that, it was peaceful. During our daily walk back, Phichit decided to explain to me that he had booked tickets for us to Zermatt, Switzerland, a popular snowboarder haven that I had heard about while surfing social media. Apparently, since it was the middle of April and our Ice-Skating season had just ended with a very disappointing Grand Prix Final performance by me, he thought it would be a good idea to vacation. “Come on Yuuri! It’ll be fun!”

**Katsuki Yuuri.** My name was plastered all over posters and signs surrounding the Grand Prix Final in Japan. If you searched up my name on Twitter or Instagram in November, you would see photos of me winning Gold at a tournament in Japan, earning me the final spot to the GPF. But after my performance in the beginning of December, the only pictures that came up were memes of me flopping and nearly killing myself. It was ridiculously embarrassing and my performance was the worst I had ever done. My nerves got the worst of me for the two days of the year I was supposed to be at my strongest and after that I had the worst anxiety attack of my life right after. I apologized to my family for embarrassing them and wouldn’t leave the bathroom until Phichit saved me. I didn’t do any interviews and went straight to the Banquet after, only to get drunk and  do a lot of things I couldn’t remember. For four months I drowned my sorrows in the bottom of a bowl and vigorously worked all of that weight off by April. Everyone was worried about how depressed I was and how my binge eating and workout purging would affect my body. 

“That doesn’t mean that I have to go on vacation,” I responded, turning onto our street.

“You really do, Yuuri,” he whined, nudging me with his shoulder. “You need to take a breather from the spotlight!”

“You can say that again,” I muttered, running a hand through my sweat soaked hair. “But how are we even paying for this? I don’t know about you but Switzerland is expensive and even though I work on a budget, you don’t.”

“Your faith in your best friend is so low,” Phichit huffed, searching his pockets for our house keys. Finding them, he jabbed the key into hole and pushed the door inside. “Lucky for you, my social media popularity has given me the chance to travel to Switzerland without paying a single penny.”

“Who’d you promise nude photos to in order to do that?” I chuckled, earning myself a punch.

“No one, Yuuri!” He grumbled, walking inside. “One of my followers recommended I show up and seeing as I can’t disappoint my followers, I agreed.”

“Then why do I have to join you,” I grumbled, walking into our apartment. The apartment was a fairly simple two bedroom, one bath place that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Every nook had little bit’s of Phichit’s whole life in them. Like the purple ukulele hung over his ‘Wall of Favorite Photos’, or the coffee table that came from an antique shop in Spain that we didn’t really need since we already had three. The argument over whether or not he should buy it lasted two days but since he got everything he wanted by pouting for a few hours, most everything in the apartment was designed with Phichit in mind. I guess that was why living with your best friend was such a great idea. Phichit was outgoing and kind without wanting anything in the end. Though I joked about his popularity and outgoing nature, I really appreciated him. “Your fans want to spend time with you, not me.”

“Because they know you’re my best friend and I won’t leave you here,” he smiled, rummaging through the cabinets for a snack.

“Of course, you planned this conversation out but when it comes to a cleaning schedule or our utilities bill, someone just ‘forgets’ that it’s his turn-”

“The representatives of the Zermatt Council invited me to come visit them during their off season,” he commented, completely ignoring my comment. “They saw that I was tweeting about vacation ideas and they said they’d pay for room, board and breakfast every day! They’ve got an inn, some beautiful mountain peaks and frozen lakes that are to die for! Yuuri we have to go!”

“And how long is this ‘vacation’ supposed to be? You know we can’t take time from our training,” I retorted, peering over to him as he stuck his head in the fridge. 

“Two and a half months,” he answered, throwing a water bottle in my direction. I blanked at his response before bolting upright.

“Two and a ha-Phichit! Celestino won’t let me out of his sight for two and a half months! He barely lets me out of his sight for two days!”

“That’s why he’s going to communicate with us every week to make sure you’re practicing and keeping in shape,” he said, matter-of-factly. Strolling over to the couch, he plopped himself beside me chugging his bottle of water. “He’s already agreed, Yuuri. You can’t say no. He wants you to take some time off just as much as I do.”

I couldn’t complain, I guess.

I hadn’t had a vacation in nearly five years and if it was a holiday, I went home to Hasetsu. My parents were fairly nice about me having a bit of vacation but since I gained weight faster than a bear ready for hibernation, I had to workout while I was there. Not to mention my sister wouldn’t let me slack off while I was there so I had to work at the family onsen.

These past months had been especially hard since I had just bombed my performance at the GPF and embarrassed Japan by being a loser. Apparently, some new American dancer named Jessie Wallace won the entire thing by a landslide. The guy was eighteen too, just to rub some salt into my wounds. Phichit earned himself second place and a few of our troupe filled the third and fourth spots. Celestino was pleased with everyone else but was starting to doubt my abilities as a performer. He wouldn’t say so to my face but I was sure he thought I should retire now. Of course, I didn’t exactly want to retire, I mean who did? But if I had reached my peak and there was no way for me to get any better, maybe I should just let someone else take my spot as Japan’s Figure Skating Champion. 

I know for certain that if Phichit could read my thoughts, he’d immediately punch me in the face. We had been competing alongside each other since I started university here in Detroit. It was fair to say that the reason I was still competing was because it was so fun to skate alongside my best friend and travel the world doing what I love. But if I retired and chose not to coach or even stand near the skating world, I would risk barely seeing my best friend. We travelled a lot during season, nearly to all corners of the world and that meant that sometimes we wouldn’t be going to the same tournaments. If I retired, I’d probably never see Phichit for a long time.

I should probably go on this vacation while I have the time to enjoy Phichit before he becomes an international celebrity and wins the GPF. It was only fair and if anything, I would be fair for Phichit.

“Fine. I'll do it for you,” I sighed, kicking my feet onto Phichit’s lap as he came to sit beside me.

**“YAY!”** He cheered, moving to pull me into a python style hug. I could barely breath but I was able to say, “When do we leave?”

“Four days,” the Thai skater smiled, clicking the TV on. “So you better get packing!”

“Sometimes I really hate you.”

  
  
  


The nine and a half hour flight wasn’t as bad as our usual ten or more hour long flights. Phichit made it kind of bearable by uploading hundreds of airplane photos, watching terrible romantic comedies and showing me videos of his pre-Grand Prix music choices and video uplinks. It was nice travelling without the anxiety of a competition brewing ahead, especially since the Zermatt Council had paid for First Class seats instead of the Coach seating Phichit and I were used to. Getting to the airport was the worst part of the trip since we overslept, barely made it to the taxi, waited in line for an hour and forgot to grab snacks.

Once we landed in the, surprisingly large, Airport, we were picked up by a man in a green vest who took us to a helicopter that flew us to Zermatt. From the view up high, I was able to see the beautiful valleys and mountains of Zermatt, Switzerland. I hadn’t realized how beautiful Zermatt was during the Spring since most of the photos I found online were of the slopes and outdoor fireplaces . Now that I could see it first hand, I discovered that Zermatt had so much more to it than snow covered peaks. The crisp mountain tops were still covered in blindingly white snow but just beneath the gleam of the peaks were the beautiful lush green forests filled with pine trees and dark oak. Bright green treetops canopied over the bright white roofs and red streets. Buildings filled with several wide windows and burning chimneys made the town’s old time character shine. Each home had wood accents and natural brick that reminded me of storybook characters living in a forever winter. The red cobblestone that created roads, sidewalks and even alleyways had so little people on them that when we landed, we were shocked to find only a handful of air patrolman taking care of the heliport. As our guide walked us through the town, she explained the little rules we had to follow.

“.....again, thank you for coming on such short notice,” the guide smiled, her bright blond hair and heavy accent blurring into the background. “We are very excited to have two Figure-Skating Competitors such as yourselves here with us.”

“We aren’t anything special,” I muttered, waving her off but Phichit thought otherwise. 

“Oh, stop undervaluing yourself, Mr. Depression,” he replied, shaking his head. Turning to the guide, he flashed his competition smile and said,“I’m just glad that you could find us a place in such a beautiful town! I knew it was nice here but it’s almost like a fairy tale.”

“Thank you! Zermatt is only filled with locals right now and a few guests, so you should feel at home for your stay,” she blushed, waving a hand over the town below us. “All of Zermatt knows that you are here and will give you the best hospitality we can provide! You will feel just like family!”

“That’s comforting,” I sighed, a bit of my anxiety falling away. “I’m tired of the spotlight anyway. Normal is good.”

“Did you not remind him of the photos….” the guide whispered in Phichit’s direction, causing the Thai man to smile uneasily. My head nearly fell off of my shoulders with how fast I turned to him.

“Well, I may have forgotten to mention that we’d be doing some photoshoots in some of the frozen lakes….” Phichit started, immediately regretting it as I glared at him. 

“I’m never coming to another country with you ever again.” 

“Yuuri!” Phichit whined, trying to pucker out his lower lip for mercy but I was already upset. How could he just conveniently forget that he had promised we would take pictures?  I wasn’t even good at the promotional photos I was payed for by sponsors. How did Phichit think that I would be okay with this? We would talk about it later, when I wasn’t already teeming with anger. “Um, I’m sorry but I forgot your name.”

“Matilda,” she smiled, walking down a few steps. The cold Swiss wind whipped past us as we finally reached the town square. Several people looked at us with a million questions on their faces but instead of accosting us with them, they politely smiled and waved. Walking up close, much of the brick work looked like it was made by hand and even the porthole covers looked artisanal. Most of the people of Zermatt were generally all shades of the rainbow and all ages. Many children seemed to be leaving their schools in groups while elderly women were buying different groceries from stands. Zermatt was beautiful all in all and with the beautiful white peaks to watch over it’s people, the famous Matterhorn was a sight to see. 

“Would you mind pointing out where we’ll be staying, Matilda?” I asked, moving a little farther from Phichit. “I need a little space.”

“Certainly,” she replied, pointing to a building just at the edge of the town, trees nearly gobbling up the building. “That inn is owned by a council member named Kreshnik. You will be living there for your time in Zermatt.”

“Um, that place looks kind of close to the forest edge,” Phichit muttered, pulling his jacket closer to his body. I had to agree, the place was rather close to the forest's edge.  

“Yeah, do we need to worry about the bears or deer or-”

“Screw the bears, what about WiFi!” Phichit interrupted, earning a chuckle from Matilda. “I’m serious Matilda! I can’t go longer than a few hours without WiFi!”

“We have just received some new satellite phones for you to use. If you need to call anyone, we also bought pocket internet devices,” she reassured, reaching into her bag. Pulling out two portable Wifi packages, she handed them to us. Phichit took it enthusiastically as I placed mine into my bag. “Tomorrow we will be taking you both to the Lake Kloi where you can practice skating if you’d like.”

“Um, yeah, I don’t think I want to-” I started to say but Phichit continued to make a list of reasons why I was going to break up with him.

“We’ll be there!” 

I was really hating how Phichit was cutting me off but that only meant he had a good reason for doing so.

  
  


The inn was cozy.

I didn’t mean the motel type of cozy but the bear skin rugs and fireplace that could cook an entire  pig inside, kind. There were five other guests living in the inn and as they laid themselves across one of the eight couches, we waved a hello. Once fully inside, we smelled the deep scent of hearty meat and potato soup wafting through the entire inn. Huddled near the table was a small, thin women with pale grey hair and slim fingers. Though she looked like she couldn’t lift a sheet of paper, she was currently carrying a large charcoal pot to the handmade wood table. Standing before us was her husband, Kreshnik, who was a pot-bellied man that reminded me of American Santa Claus. He had a long white and grey beard and his hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He was a few inches shorter than me but he took up a lot more space than Phichit and I could ever take. 

“Welcome New Friends!” He shouted, wrapping Phichit and I in a ridiculously tight hug. While I struggled, completely uncomfortable, Phichit took a few pictures. When he finally released us, he looked at us with an aged smile, the crows feet just on the outsides of his eyes crinkling up. “I have been excited for your coming!”

“We were just as excited,” Phichit replied, reaching a hand out. Kreshnik shook it before reaching for me to shake. I complied, feeling the rough edges of years of hard work and lack of lotion. “I’m Phichit and this is Yuuri, my best friend.”

“For now,” I mumbled, earning a whimper that made me chuckle. 

“Thank you for introducing yourselves. I don’t have the internets or the medias so I don’t know much other than that you’re popular figure skaters with large fan base,” he chuckled, the sound hearty and heavy. Pointing to the women with the cauldron, he said. “That is my wife, Meia.”

“Maya?” I repeated, but the swiss man corrected me.

“Meia,” he smiled. “You have odd accent, Yuuri. Are you not American English boy?”

“Sorry, I thought I lost my accent after five years but I was born in Japan,” I answered, watching Phichit run around the inn taking more pictures.

“No need to apologize, kiddo! You come from far away place! You must love the skating very much to travel so far!”

“Um, yes, I do, I guess,” I mumbled, switching the topic. “Are our rooms ready? I’m really tired from the flight and could use a good nap.”

“AH! Yes, yes, come,” he sighed, pulling two skeleton keys out of his pocket. Handing one to me and tossing the other to a still Phichit, he said. “These are universal keys. They open every door in this inn.”

“Isn’t that unsafe?” Phichit asked, looking down at his bag. “I have a lot of expensive clothes and my new camera in my bag.”

“The town is too small for anyone to steal without another person knowing,” he explained. “Plus, where would the thieves go? Only one way in and out of Zermatt and if they try to run over the mountains, they will surely die from starvation or pneumonia before the bears eat them.”

“That bad huh,” Phichit whispered, looking through the large windows and out to the cold mountains. “Don’t go anywhere without me, Yuuri.”

“I’m not five, Phichit,” I chuckled, causing Phichit to cling to me.

“You’re too pretty to die, Yuuri!”

“Phichit,” I laughed as the Thai skater tugged me closer. “Relax. I won't leave you.”

“Enough with the sad speak,” he waved, pointing to the steps. “Rooms 2 and 6 are yours.”

“Oh great,” I huffed, reaching for my bag and walking past a confused Kreshnik and somber Phichit. “I’ll take room 6. It seems to be my number anyway.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit moaned, running a hand through his fringe. I ignored him as he yelled over his shoulder a goodbye to Kreshnik and followed after me.

  
  


After a good shower and soak in the clawfoot tub, I was a little less exhausted from the trip. My room was very nice, probably better than my other rooms I had been given by the National Figure Skating Confederation. The bed was king sized and covered in animals skins to fight out the cold of the Swiss air. A state of the art TV with a DVD player and old movies were stacked against a wall while a hanging closet and trunk were left for me to store my clothes. The oak floors were heated and though the bathroom was open to the rest of the room, it was comfortable for me. A note had been left on my bed and was written in perfect handwriting.

 

_**Dear Guest,** _

_**Thank you for coming to the Kreshnik Inn! Here in Zermatt, due to the quick setting of the sun, All guests must be back at the inn before the sun sets. If transportation is needed, please call the number on the bottom. Kreshnik cherishes their members dearly and would like to keep all person(s) safe. Please do not venture into the forest without a guide. Breakfast is at eight AM. If you are not there at 8 AM, you will have to make your own breakfast.** _

 

_**Thank you,** _

_**Kreshnik and Meia Zolov** _

 

“Great,” I whispered, tossing the page onto the counter next to me. Waking up early wasn’t my strong suit and making breakfast was even lower on the totem pole. Hopefully Phichit would wake me up so I wouldn’t starve. 

Heaving a big sigh, I stared out the window and let my gaze follow the everlasting darkness of the forest. Zermatt was definitely beautiful and almost magical but that still didn’t mean it stopped time. Once we left here, I would have to go back and when I did, I would have to make a decision that would make or break my future. 

**Maybe the old tale about time was right.**

**Only time could tell.**


	2. Chapter 2: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO I hope you guys liked the last chapter since all of this is getting started it's super slow but I want to make something clear!  
> SLOW STARTS MAKE SENSE LATER!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wittle baby is doing this chapter....  
> btw any chapter with the characters name in the title means that it's narrated by them and in their voice.  
> Just a heads up!

 

Zermatt was just like everything I had remembered it to be.

Snow covered treetops, melted puddles and the occasional deer frolicking across my front yard. Every rush of Swiss air made my skin tingle and the longer I stood here, the more I was reminded of why Switzerland was one of my favorite places to live over the years. One downside of Zermatt during the Spring, though, was the sun setting so early. It hadn’t even been a few hours into the day before I was forced to go inside. Even though I did bundle up in blankets and heavy sheets, warmth didn’t really hold onto me. A fireplace wasn’t enough either during the nights when feverish sweat fell down my skin. 

The past few years had been rather lonely though.

I didn’t mean companionship in the sexual way but general companionship.

The feel of a friends hand on your shoulder or the sound of someone laughing beside you. Those small sensations hadn’t been heard around my side of Zermatt in a few years. Of course, my dog, Makkachin, was a humble and honest friend that stayed with me when they liked to but a dog wasn’t a person. As much as I tried to have intelligent conversations with them, Makkachin didn’t respond. I had read at least a hundred books before I gave up on reading another story about a fantasy world that I couldn’t live in. When I called friends from the satellite phone, they couldn’t hold conversations longer than a few minutes before they had to leave. I knew they weren’t avoiding me, just had a lot to do with their own lives. Lives that hadn’t been fulfilled yet or they were spending time with people they could be around for hours. 

That’s when I decided that I would leave the house for a few hours.

Sure, there were still patches of snow and holes in the ground from the heavy winter snow but the cool air was nice against my face. It was still cold enough that some animals were in hibernation. Zermatt did that to people, brought them in or out of sync. I knew over the past few years that this would be my favorite vacation home. I could retire on the front porch and watch nature take its course. It was beautiful, Nature. Somehow, it was so easy for the world to repair itself. It may take time to do so but time was all it had. Time was a consistent thing that no matter what happened, Earthquake, Hurricane, Mud Slide, even nuclear incident, Time could never be destroyed or altered. Especially when it came to Nature. 

That’s how I found myself venturing deep into the forest and listening to the sounds it made. 

The smooth crunch of my feet traipsing over dead leaves that would soon fertilize the new growth of the Earth. The clicking sound of a Woodpecker digging for worms echoed through the forest. The subtle whipping of wind passing like the sound the ocean makes when coming to shore. The smell of freshly melted snow and the damp mush of puddles below my rainboots. It was still cold enough for pieces of ice to cling to toppled trees and every few moments, I heard the echo of rock toppling onto the cold slick floor. Every step I used to climb over moss covered stone and new grass made me feel even more alone in this world. 

Had it really been so long since I held a friends hand that I would feel this cold? Had the years really flown so far and fast that I couldn’t find a single person to spend that time with?

Had I really become that alone?

**That’s when a laugh echoed through the forest.**

It stopped me right in my tracks, frozen like a deer before prey.

**Then, it happened again.**

**The melodious noise reminded me of towns filled with festivals and people.**

**It was beautiful and warm, the sound beckoning me to follow.**

My slow walk turned into a brisk one before I was racing to the sound, my heartbeat jumping just a bit with excitement for what was to come. It was urging me on, making me run faster and faster until I was finally met with the sound. 

Well, not necessarily met with it but just a few yards away to be safe.

There, standing before me, were three people, each dressed in comfortable and warm clothing to battle off the chill. One was a tanned young man, probably South Asian, with dark hair and equally dark lashes. He was handsome and continued to play with a device in his hands as he huffed out warm, clouded breaths. His heavy boots and thick jacket fit him perfectly and as he walked past, he whispered something to the man next to him. That man was dressed in an ill fitting jacket that made his body shape that of a blueberries. Thick blue glasses were fogged against his face and chapped lips were stuck between nervous teeth as the man applied thick globs of chapstick to stave the splitting. His hair was covered well under a scully and the climbing boots he wore were rather large on his smaller legs. Hung from the side of his bookbag was a pair of figure skates, covers protecting him from the blades. The other man was insignificant, much like all of the other citizens I had seen walk the path.

“...how...this is as far as I can take you lot,” the insignificant one said, pointing just a few feet in front of him to where the path continued. “Just a mile or two in that direction and you’ll reach Lake Kloi.”

“Thanks Mitch,” the tanned one smiled, waving a hand in goodbye. “It was super helpful!”

“Make sure you’re back before sunset,” Mitch said, patting the blueberry one on the back. “Since it’s your first night, you should cook some of that Japanese food for us!.”

“I’ll think about it,” the blueberry groaned, clearly annoyed with Mitch’s comment. The tanned one laughed before whispering to the blueberry again. The man shook with laughter as that beautiful sound filled the air again.

**The blueberry was the one that had laughed.**

It was a beautiful noise, somewhere between the bass of a drum and the twinkling of bells. The more he laughed the warmer my skin felt. As they walked further into the forest, I followed.

I didn’t know why but that sound was just so magical I had to.

  
  
  


“Yuuri! We made it!” The tanned one said, raising the phone higher in the sky. His name was Phichit, according to the other one whose name was Yuuri. They had finally made it to Lake Kloi which was still covered in thick ice and surrounded by piles of snow. The odd thing about Lake Kloi was that even though the ice was thick and sleek, much of the air above it was warmer than usual. This was the reason why Yuuri and Phichit began to strip out of their heavy, winter gear. Beneath his fashionable jacket and heavy boots, Phichit wore a thick knit sweater and pants that looked designer and fit him like a glove. As he slid his own pair of skates on, he ushered for Yuuri to join him. “Hurry up, Yuuri! The ice is gonna melt before you get here!”

“I’m coming!” Yuuri shouted back as he unzipped his heavy jacket and let it fall to his feet. Beneath the blueberry jacket and slightly tattered scully was a pale-skinned Asian man with slim muscles and a thin waist. His dark hair was fluffed underneath the hat and as he stripped his glasses from his face I was able to see those chesnut brown eyes encompassed by long, thick lashes. Wrapped in thick black long sleeves and long pants were the toned muscles of an athlete. As he stretched I could see the muscles coiling and releasing, the movement taking my breath away. Yuuri was absolutely stunning underneath that horrid jacket. “Wow! The ice is almost see-through!”

“Weird right? That’s the same thing I learned on Insta,” Phichit chuckled, sliding forward to grab for Yuuri’s hand. Tugging, gently, Yuuri was pulled onto the ice, the sound of blades cutting through ice echoing in the silence. “Oh, Yuuri! Can you do your Free Skate routine? I love that routine so much! Please! Please!”

“Phichit,” Yuuri grumbled, sliding through the ice to get a little more comfortable. “You know that’s a sore subject with me.”

My mind couldn’t fathom what his performance looked like seeing as his body practically floated on the ice. The way his legs moved and arms rolled through the Zermatt air reminded me of feathers dancing in the wind. It was magical and breathtaking, just the sight of that nearly made me walk up to him and ask for him to dance for me. Of course, I didn’t since I had practically followed them for a mile in order to hear Yuuri laughed.

“But you looked so beautiful in your Yuuri on Ice performance,” Phichit whined, jumping into a spin. He landed gracefully beside Yuuri whose arms were crossed and eyebrows furrowed, pouting just like an adorable little child. “And no one is here to judge you. If you mess up, you just get back up again.”

I could see the skater struggled with an argument to say in response and as he nibbled on the nail of his thumb, he finally decided. Throwing his arms up in fake frustration, Yuuri nodded his head. Phichit cheered, shouting, “Welcome all to the great performance of Katsuki Yuuri! Japan’s Greatest Figure Skater!”

“Oh, stop it, Phichit,” Yuuri chuckled, that sound filling the silence. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“How am I embarrassing you when no one’s here?”

**If only they knew.**

The cold air whipped through Yuuri’s hair as he visibly shivered. Raising his arms above his head, he waited as Phichit played with the little device in his hands. Suddenly a melodious song played, the sound echoing through the mountains.

A smile began to warm my face as Yuuri slid around, the flow of his body like the waves of the ocean. His movements were so crisp and clear that I felt like a man trapped in the desert that was offered a glass of water. As he spun and twisted his face bloomed red with exertion and sweat began to drip down his face but that didn’t darken the smile that was burning brightly on his face. Leaping into the sky, he twirled and landed, so perfectly that even Phichit was speechless as he watched. Grazing a hand against the smooth ice, he lowered his body close enough for his chest to just touch the ground before sinking into a long lunge that accentuated his perfect form. The pace of the music sped up and that smile only widened more as he lept into the sky once more. As the fill of a drum beat echoed in the background, my heart raced faster and blood pumped smoother. 

Just watching Yuuri dance was taking my breath away and, for some reason, I didn’t want to have it back. 

With a final leap in the air, he landed facing Phichit, arms resting on the curves of his hips. 

“Yuuri that was amazing!” Phichit shouted, joining Yuuri on the ice. “Why are you so good at ice skating!”

“Geez,” he huffed, bending over a bit. “I didn’t think I was that out of shape.”

“It’s been three months since the competition news died down,” he chuckled, slapping his hand against Yuuri’s back. “I think you get a bye for being tired, though.”

“Yeah, but I’m out of practice,” he muttered, sliding to the edge where they’re clothes lied. 

“I heard that happens to people when they get older,” Phichit joked, earning a grumble from Yuuri.

“I’m only two years older than you!” Yuuri chuckled, leaning against Phichit a bit. “Soon you’ll be twenty three too, you know.”

“No need to worry about that now, Yuuri,” Phichit smiled, the gesture not reaching his eyes. “This is a vacation! Don’t use it as an excuse to be all grumpy and depressed.”

“I’m not grumpy and depressed.”

“Then stop looking like someone who’s puppy just ran off and I’ll stop calling you old and crotchety,” he offered, pulling his skates off.

“Crotchety, huh,” he mused, pushing his scully more securely against his head.

“Yup and I promise I’ll get you out of your mood,” Phichit tittered, fully dressed and ready to leave. He waited for Yuuri as he finished dressing. “We better hurry. The sun looks like it’s about to set.”

I glanced up at the sky to see that the Thai man was right. 

The sun was getting dangerously low in the sky and it was starting to make me worry. If the two didn’t get back soon, they’d have to deal with the creatures that lived here at night and I doubted they would just watch like how I had.

“I kind of wanted to practice one last time,” Yuuri pouted. I could feel the smile growing stronger as I pressed a finger against my lips and pushed pale hairs away from my eyes. 

“We can come tomorrow! No worries.”

“Awesome,” Yuuri replied, finishing his preparations. Placing a hesitant hand on Phichit’s shoulder, he said. “Um, and thanks.”

“For?”

“Everything.”

“What are friends for?”

**And then he laughed.**

**It was beautiful.**

**It was outstanding.**

**It was perfect.**

**He was perfect.**

**He was…**

“ **Yuuri,** ” I whispered, the grace of an inhuman smile curling my lips as I stood, the shadows of the lowering sun hiding my face. I knew now what I would do as long as Katsuki Yuuri was still in Zermatt. I would watch him dance on ice and listen to his melodious laughter and even if I never spoke to him ever again, I knew that sound would be stuck in my head for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know people let me know!!!  
> Comments are the blood in my author brain!


	3. Chapter 3: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like this story so far!  
> It's been a bumpy ride getting here and I'm super nervous because I want this to succeed and I'll do ANYTHING to have you guys like this....well everything legal and that doesn't make me change the story plot line.....you understand what I mean.....

Yuuri returned every day for the next twelve days.

Sometimes, he came with Phichit and other times, he came with him on the satellite phone but sure enough, he came every day at the same time. Just before the sun set against the mountains. I had watched him twirl and jump countless times and every jump had left me breathless. Most of his routines left him in a staunch sweat and as the cool night air would start to surround him, he would look to the sky and sit in the middle of the ice thinking about only what I could dream of.

If paintings could be brought to life he would be the most beautiful one ever seen.

The times he looked the most beautiful was just after he had failed a jump or did something incorrectly. Immediately, his eyes would fill with a determined fire that blazed through him as he cut through the ice to attempt it again. Even if he fell multiple times and even earned bruises on his beautiful skin, he continued. That determination in his eyes was remarkable and soon enough, he did a routine nearly flawlessly. Or at least it looked flawless.

Unfortunately, one evening, he came with someone I didn’t know. 

The man had terrible cologne that stunk up the entire forest and his hair was curled on his head like a mop. He was fit for someone his age and the salt and pepper of his facial hair reminded me of dirtied rust. He was a noisy man, someone that disturbed the peace Yuuri gave me. To make matters worse, he was very touchy with Yuuri, obviously making the skater uncomfortable. Today, Yuuri was dressed in another all black outfit that hugged his curves and protected him from the ice. 

“Now, Yuuri, since I was assigned to take pictures of you on Lake Kloi, I want you to give me your very best work,” the man huffed, his voice heavy with a hint of amusement. “Is that clear?”

“O-Of course, Mr. Jenkin,” Yuuri stammered, shuffling his feet. “I’m sorry but I’m not very good with photos.”

That made Mr. Jenkin chuckle as he pressed a hand against Yuuri’s hip. I steadied myself as best as I could so I wouldn’t reach out and drag the cameraman to his death for making Yuuri look so uncomfortable. “You are a natural beauty, Yuuri,” he smiled, letting his hand stay on Yuuri’s hip. “And call me Rick. We’re both friends here.”

“Sure, Rick?”

“Perfect,Yuuri,” Rick hummed, pointing to a settlement of rocks. “Now, I need you to lean against those rocks.”

“Those? How does that have to do anything with ice skating?”

“Remember, you’re best work, Yuuri!”

“Okay,” he sighed, skating to the area appointed. Leaning his hand on the rocks, he pulled himself up and sat cross legged. “Like this?”

“No, no, no, Yuuri, you look too stiff,” Rick complained, boldly moving Yuuri’s legs apart. The Japanese man blushed brightly as Rick’s hands found themselves on his upper thigh. I gripped the tree trunk hard enough to crack before I had to start taking breaths again. Yuuri could handle himself. He’d lived twenty-three long years without me in the shadows. He could get a pervert to let him go. That’s when Rick slid his hands up to Yuuri’s waist and lifted him forward. Yuuri lost his balance and fell forward, right into Rick. “I’ve gotcha!”

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Jenkin, I mean, Rick,” he fumbled, his feet placed on the ground. Rick’s hands were still on his waist and he was dangerously close to Yuuri’s face. “Um, Rick. I’m on the ground. You can let me go.”

“My apologies,” the pervert chuckled, inching closer to the man.

“Um, you aren’t moving,” Yuuri squirmed, noticeably uncomfortable. “You actually g-got closer.”

“Oh, I know,” he whispered, leaning farther forward. Their breath was visible in the setting sun and the closer Rick got to Yuuri, the more Yuuri tried to worm away.

“Can you p-please let me go?”

“Why when you can let me in?” Rick smiled, moving in for a kiss. Yuuri pushed his palm against Rick’s face before successfully pulling away. He was visibly shaking and as he moved towards the rock, I saw him mumble something. It was too low to hear but it seemed like he was trying to calm himself down. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Jenkin, but I’m not into that sort of thing,” Yuuri huffed, reaching for his gear. Putting things away and throwing his satellite phone in his pocket, he turned to walk away but Mr. Jenkin grabbed for his arm. “Let me go, please.”

“I’ve never been told no in my decade long career and some no talent figure skater isn’t going to be the first,” he grumbled, yanking Yuuri to the ground. Yuuri yelped in pain as his hand braced himself against a rock and sliced open, the smell of copper filling the air. Rage filled me as I watched Yuuri’s blood paint the clear ice behind him turn crimson.

“Stop it! You’re hurting me!” Yuuri shouted but he was quickly alleviated of the problem as I found my hands wrapped around Rick’s shoulder. I pulled the man off of Yuuri and threw him, hard, against the ice. Immediately, the man stilled as his body fell upon itself.

**I heard a gasp beside me that made my blood stop cold.**

I turned to find a shaking Yuuri, hand clutched to his chest and shirt disheveled. My eyes immediately fell to the wound that was still dripping blood onto the ground. Yuuri’s eyes were wide as he looked up at me, shivering and drawn into himself. 

“Wh-Who? Wha-,” he stammered, looking everywhere but me. When his eyes finally fell on me, his eyes widened. “What are you?”

“I’m….you’re friend, Yuuri,” I replied, simply not finding the words. “I promise.”

“You’re….” and then he was out.

I could practically hear his heartbeat slow down as he passed out on the ground. Looking down at his rumpled figure, I found myself in a dangerous situation. I hadn’t been around people in a long time and just when I had found something entertaining to watch, I had scared him enough to pass out. Part of me could care less what happened to Rick, even if it meant him being eaten by an emerging bear but the other part knew that it was just plain wrong to leave a person to die when you could save them. Reaching into his pocket, I called a random number and waited for them to answer.

“Hello? Rick, you bastard, you haven’t paid child support and you decide to call me-” a woman yelled over the phone but I cut her off.

“Excuse me, this isn’t Rick.”

“Oh, sorry, then who is this? This better not be one of his boyfriends calling either.”

“No need to worry about that,” I responded, looking down at his unconscious body. “I found him in the woods passed out, please send someone to help him.”

“What-”

I didn’t wait for them to respond as I hung up and slid Rick’s body against a rock. Someone should come to help him and if not, he earned his death. I wasn’t going to let him come near my Yuuri again. 

**Yuuri….**

I didn’t trust anyone with him right now and I knew that if someone came and saw that he was cut, Yuuri would just blame an uncharacteristic fall. Plus, if that Rick woke up, he’d probably threaten Yuuri into silence, or worse, try again. I wasn’t having that, at least not tonight. It was uncanny how much impact someone like Yuuri had on me and I had only known him for little over a week and a half.

Had time really been that fast?

Leaning forward, I picked up the smaller man and laid him in my arms. Carefully leaning his head against my shoulder and wrapping his hand under his shirt sleeve, I began to grab his things and strap them over my back to begin the trek back to the manor. 

**Hopefully, this was a decision I wouldn’t regret.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wittle Yuuri and getting himself in weird sitiations (Southern slang from the south miami girl) Don't worry, bebe Victor is going to help him!  
> Sorry, I'll stop being weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY this is ridiculously long and I promise the other chapters will be a little better. Had to describe a ton of stuff and wanted ya'll to see the place for what it is......my dream house.

Everything hurt.

My head hurt. My throat hurt. My hand hurt.

**What the hell happened?**

Opening my eyes to the stream of dim, orange light falling over my head was a bit of a shock. I didn’t realize that I had returned to the inn, except...this wasn’t the inn. Last I remembered, the inn didn’t have a perfect square in the ceiling that let sunlight pour in and it wasn’t air conditioned at the perfect temperature to keep me comfortable. 

Stretching my stiff arms and putting my sore hand into view, I found a fresh bandage wrapped perfectly, almost expertly, around the inside of my left hand. I could feel the tenderness as I flexed it and after a few seconds, I stopped because of how tight it was. Running my good hand across my face, I felt the sticky feel of a warming patch. Pulling it off as gently as I could, I turned to drop it on a nightstand just beside the bed I was sleeping in. That’s where I found a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. 

**Where the heck am I?**

Peering around me, I realized that I was laying, no, leaning against a ton of fluffy white pillows that were set up just against a wood feature wall. Covering me in comfortable warmth were dark black sheets and a white sheepskin blanket. Searching the room, I discovered that the large room was covered in expensive looking art or designer level furniture. The white quartz floors sparkled under the sunlight and rustic rugs protected them from pricey couches and end tables. A flat wood ceiling was high above my head and clinging to that ceiling was a rustic chandelier with old fashioned bulbs. From where I sat, I could see that the room was nearly the size of two master bedrooms and had access to a wrap around balcony covered in iron-wrought designs. Everywhere else was rather minimal in a chic sort of way that could have only been masterfully thought out by a designer or pulled out of a magazine.

No part of the room was as charming as the pristine view that caught the corner of my eye. From the floor to ceiling windows,  I could see a nearly unobstructed view of the forest, parts of the valley and mountain peaks. Gleaming bright over the horizon was a crisp sun preparing to hide behind the Zermatt Matterhorn, darkening the forests below and ushering in the evening. I was breathless as I watched the purples and reds intermingle through the cloudless skies. As the light shone over the immaculate wood, I realized that no place looked like the other. Every unique piece was intertwined and in perfect harmony. Though most of it was covered in snow, tree leaves, strong stumps and even the occasional slab of heavy rock it looked flawless from above.

It was like looking into an endless painting made by an artist that still had more up their sleeves.

I couldn’t have dreamed of a better view or a more beautiful place to be.

Place…oh. **Oh no.**

I still didn’t know where I was.

Or how I got here?

Or who brought me?

I didn’t remember anything solid and I could feel the fear creeping up into my chest, nearly tightening to the point of suffocation. What if there was a serial killer in Zermatt that took me to his modern home in the mountains to cut me into tiny pieces and eat me? What if I was locked in some super mansion without any way to leave, like on a game show? How long had I been here? Phichit was probably worried sick! What if I accidentally wandered into a millionaires Swiss home and fell asleep like Goldie Locks? I still didn’t understand that American bedtime story very well nor did I understand what it was supposed to teach but it left a lot to the imagination. 

Apparently Goldilocks was killed because of what she did according to the Grimm Brothers Fairy Tales……

**WAS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!**

What was the last thing I remembered? Come on, Yuuri. When was the last thing I remembered?

Well, I woke up, had a fruit bowl with some protein powder so I could stay in shape. The innkeeper told me there was a photoshoot at the lake that Phichit and I always went to. Phichit couldn’t come today since he had a cold and would look pale in the pictures and Phichit **never** looked bad in a picture. I just thought he wanted me to have a shoot alone so I wouldn’t be mad or frustrated. He was that type of guy anyway. 

Wait.

Focus.

Next I walked to the lake with the photographer…..Mr…..Mr. Jen….Jenkins? Mr. Jenkins. That’s the guy’s name. He showed me some of his latest photos on the walk and talked about all of the places in the world he had been to. He wanted to know some of the places I went and thought we could exchange photos and information. I thought it was weird how close he was but I was always a little weirded out by other cultures and their ‘friendliness’. For some reason, he kept touching my waist and when we were about to take a few pictures, he got too close. 

He tried to pin me and I clearly didn’t want it.

I told him to stop but he didn’t and when I closed my eyes…..

One second his hands were slithering under my clothes and the next, he was gone.

When I opened my eyes, I saw someone but the rest was fuzzy.

“Oh no,” I whispered, throwing the blankets off of me. Thankfully, I was still in my clothes that I had left the inn in. My shoes were just by the bed but I didn’t feel like slipping them on as soon as my feet it the wonderfully heated floors. Wrapping one of the thinner blankets around me, I shuffled towards the large wood door. Even though the door had about three locks on it, it was open and a lot heavier than I thought. Peeking my head into the hallway, I discovered it was empty and painfully quiet. Just like the bedroom, the hallways had a lot of windows on the left and the further I walked down the dimming hall, the more doors I found to my right. I didn’t open any as I followed the hall to a set of interestingly designed stairs. They were wooden and didn’t fully connect to each other in a modern yet entirely unsafe design, especially for someone as accident prone as I was. With careful footsteps and determination, I walked down the steps one by one before reaching the first floor. 

The first floor was just as immense as the bedroom and had the same heated floors that kept my toes warm. The space in front of me was decorated with grey furniture and comfy black futons. Large glass windows presented a perfect view of the dark interior of the forest I had seen before and it seemed much more menacing from first person view than aerial. Just like upstairs, it seemed rather untouched and didn’t have a person sitting in any of the seats. That probably meant that only one person was in this house. Since there weren’t any toys all over the floor or even a female sort of touch, I assumed the person that lived here was a man. Breaking from my subconscious, I glanced up to see, two additional flights of stairs above the one I had come down. Since the building was three or four stories tall and in the middle of seemingly nowhere, the person who kidnapped me must have been pretty wealthy or at least handy.

That didn’t stop me from walking as quiet as possible and sprinting through every shadowed area.

Making my way through some of the more normal areas that were filled with more furniture and shelves, my ears caught onto a sound.

It was light and warm, almost unnoticeable until I heard the deep base of the heavier keys. The song reminded me of the forest with all of it’s silent keys and immediate hums that would follow. The tempo was slow with slight lifts every few stems that kept me hanging on every note. As the uplifting melody slowly turned heavier and cold, I felt my heart wrench at the sadness filling the quiet air. It was like I could imagine the deft fingers that slide across polished keys of a piano and feel the emotions that they felt. With every stroke, my body was pulled forward and deeper into the manor. That was how I found myself on the farthest side of the mysterious mansion I had woken in.

The sound was coming from an indoor greenhouse filled with hundreds of flowers, sturdy trees and dark soil. Bright blues and deep violets were the prominent colors of the plants and with all of the glass walls and cool air filling the room, I could only imagine they were meant to survive the winters. Sturdy trees that looked almost two hundred years old canopied over the room, letting small streams of light enter, just enough to make the space feel magical. There weren’t any pots or designated areas so most of the flora was left to it’s own but, somehow, nature had created perfect divots and space so that every plant flourished in it’s own space. Patches of expertly cracked stone with gold inlay covered some of the extra space and that was where I found a man sitting comfortably in a piano bench, hands pressed against an all white piano with black keys. 

Broad shoulders led down to a slim waist that curved out over strong thighs and long legs. Though his body was etched and looked like they were made from polished stone, I knew he was alive as long silver tresses swayed against his back, rebellious strands escaping the black band that held them. I could see his dexterous fingers press against the dark keys and with the slight bend of his hips, I realized his full height. For a place so simple and eerily quiet, I couldn’t comprehend how someone this ethereal could live here, nevertheless exist. There was such a pull in just the beauty of his entire being that the simple blue shirt and black jeans he wore looked like they were designed to accentuate every piece of his body. As if it was also attracted to him, the sun shone it’s final burst of light directly on the man’s head before illuminating his silver hair and causing the man to pause. Finally tucking away behind the mountains outside, the sun disappeared, leaving the man and I basking in the internal lights of the greenhouse.

I must have made a noise or my heart had beat so loud that he could hear because the creature turned to look at me, showing me one of the most beautiful faces I had ever seen. Azure eyes the color of hydrangeas flitted over my face as soft lips opened in a slight gasp. Lightly chiseled cheekbones and perfectly narrowed facial features made him look modelesque and the V in his blue shirt hinted at the carved pectoral muscles of his chest. I couldn’t stop myself from staring as I saw that chest vibrate as a heavy chuckle filled the air.

“It seems as though you’re awake. I’m glad,” he smiled, those perfect lips peeling back to show blindingly white teeth. His voice was accented and a little rough but clear enough for me to shiver at it. My mouth turned dry as he pressed a hand against his chest and asked, “Is your body okay?”

My body?

Wait...

It can’t be something like that right? 

**I couldn’t have? With a stranger? No, I couldn’t have with a stranger?**

**I had morals!**

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” The stranger asked, taking a step forward. I immediately stumbled back, earning a frown that looked unsettling on his face.

“H-How do you know my name?” I squeaked, folding the blanket tighter around me. “Where am I? How did I get here?”

“Easy, easy,” he chuckled, pressing a finger against his lips. “I can’t answer all of those questions at the same time, now can I?”

“Oh, you’re right,” I muttered, bowing my head a little in embarrassment. “Well, um, how do you know my name?”

“I heard the photographer say your name,” he answered. “I believe his name was Mr. Jenkins.”

Okay, so I wasn’t completely off about what I remembered. 

“Why were you around there? I thought Lake Kloi wasn’t really a tourist destination,” I asked, narrowing my eyes to the man.

He didn’t seem affected as he answered the question straight. “I have a walking path that passes Lake Kloi. I do it at least once a day and since I live here, it wouldn’t be much of a secret.

“Oh, I guess you’re right,” I mumbled, loosening my death grip on my blanket. “How did I get here?” 

“I carried you,” he replied, nodding to the forestry around us. “There really isn’t another way without my bike and you weren’t very far from here. I wasn’t going to risk going back and forth.”

“Where am I? Like, I know I’m in Switzerland but….”

“You’re in my manor on my side of the mountain,” he smiled, pointing to a natural trail, he continued. “If you go through that path for about five or six miles, you’ll reach the edge of Zermatt.”

“Oh,” I mumbled, a little off put. I had assumed I was a hundred miles away from safety but I guess I was wrong. This guy didn’t seem crazy. He was just in the right place at the right time and he was kind enough to help me. “What happened to Mr. Jenkins?”

That made his face darken a little as a grimace grew on his face. “I left the pervert by the frozen lake.”

“Wha-”

“Don’t worry,” he interrupted, raising a hand and shaking his head. “I called for help and made sure he was still breathing. Something horrible must have happened because he was unconscious.”

“Why didn’t you bring him here? That was probably safer!”

“I don’t know about you, but I can’t carry two people at the same time,” the man laughed, the sound causing me to blush. He had a really nice laugh that carried in the greenhouse. “Especially for a mile or two. Plus, you had fainted and were bleeding. You became my priority, Yuuri.”

My face became warmer as I tried to avert my gaze from his beautiful face. Even under the dim lighting of the terrarium, I couldn't look away from him.

“Um, you know my name but I don’t really know yours.”

“Oh, how rude of me,” he sighed, reaching a hand out in greeting. “My name is Viktor. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Victor...huh,” I responded, reaching out to do the same. Though his fingers were larger than mine and his hand was slightly bigger, his palm was cold and smooth like marble. Just the feel of his skin made me shiver and goosebumps flood my arms. “I guess I owe you a thanks for saving me.”

“I couldn’t let someone as cute as you get eaten by the wild life,” he joked, holding my hand a little longer. After my face turned redder than a tomato, he had mercy on me and released my hand. “And, it was going to get rather cold tonight. Well below zero.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Just half a day,” he reassured, ushering for me to follow him into another hallway. I hesitated for a moment but made sure there was enough space between us that I wouldn’t have physical contact again.Those hands were a dangerous weapon and I didn’t need to get closer to his them any time soon. I followed him through another hallway before we reached the kitchen. In a corner nook of the room was a four person square table with great views of the forest floor. Polished grey marble countertops protected dark mahogany shelves where a state of the art microwave and coffee machine were placed. An enormous farm sink was set in the middle of a seating island and several of the fridge, stoves and dishwasher all seemed brand new. White tiled backsplash filled with glass flecks brightened the room while a beautiful waterfall feature was made into the wall. The water streamed down a blue painted wall and pooled down into a stone basin. There weren’t many rocks for the water to evade so it streamed perfectly straight. The sound of water filling the air was calming and the smell of fresh spring water was a nice little touch. This guy really was too rich for words.“Contrary to popular belief, hitting your head against a rock knocks you out for a while.”

“I didn’t know it wasn’t popular belief,” I muttered, rubbing the back of my head. I didn’t feel a lump but I guess he had to be right. Looking down to my hand, I raised it into view. “Is that how I cut my hand?”

“You tried to brace yourself but didn’t succeed very well,” he smiled, a hint of amusement on his face. That amusement quickly changed to worry as he inspected the bandage. “I didn’t wrap it too tight did I?”

“Oh, n-no, it’s perfect, thank you,” I stammered, waving it for him to see. Leaning against the island, just far enough away that I wouldn’t see him busying himself, I asked. “How do you know how to clean and wrap a cut? I get injured all the time but can’t seem to tie it right.”

“When you’ve been around for as long as I have, you learn a few things,” he answered, reaching into the lightly stocked fridge. “Is pasta okay? I don’t have a lot of ingredients in here yet.”

“Pasta?”

“Would you like some pasta?” He asked again. “To eat. You must be hungry.”

“Uh, no thanks, you’ve done enough and I have to head back to Zermatt-”

“I don’t know if you understood me but the temperature outside is currently negative seventeen degrees,” he explained, his lip in a stern line. “Even if I take you on my bike, you’ll freeze out there. It’s better if you just stay the night and as soon as the sun comes up, I’ll take you back.”

“I can’t do that,” I struggled, holding my hands in my lap. “You were kind enough to bring me back here and wrap me up. That’s taking too much of your kindness and way too much of your generosity.”

To be honest I didn't want to be in a house with a beautiful stranger. He was hot and dangerously sweet but I wasn’t like Phichit, I couldn’t talk my way out of here.

“It’s not a problem,” he reassured me, pulling out a pot and pan. “Plus, I don’t mind the company.”

Peering out through the nook window, I sighed as snow began to fall hard enough that I could count it. It did look really cold outside and I was sure I’d freeze to death in the Swiss wind before I even moved a mile. Victor was probably right. It was safer for me to stay here in the warm and head out tomorrow. The last thing I needed on this vacation is a deep mountain winter rescue.

“Okay,” I sighed, making my host cheer. “But I need to tell Phichit that I’m okay.”

“No problem,” Victor hummed, filling the pot with water as he began to boil the pasta. Nudging his hip to his left, he pointed out a phone that was hooked up to the wall. For a second, I didn’t notice it because I was too focused on his hips but I quickly got over it as I walked over to the phone. He was my host for goodness sake. “That’s a satellite phone. Just plug in the number or use the operator.”

“Thanks,” I mumbled, standing to dial. As I punched in the numbers, I waited for the ring.

“Hello?” Phichit answered, his voice slightly weary and as he coughed a bit, I felt my insides twinge.

“Phichit? Are you okay?”

“YUURI!” He shouted, causing him to go into another coughing fit. “I can’t believe you’re okay! Do you understand how worried I was!”

“I’m sorry, Phichit, but a lot happened and-”

“A lot my ass, Yuuri!” He grumbled, his voice turning motherly as he reprimanded me. “Do you have any idea how many people are out looking for you right now? When that jerk photographer returned and said you tried to seduce him and ended up knocked out, I knew he was a lying bastard. He had to get twenty stitches in his head and had a gnarly case of frostbite in his toes that the shitbag deserved for abandoning you!”

“That son of a-” I stopped myself as I heard the pot of pasta boil over. Glancing up, my eyes met Victor’s. He seemed to be blanking out a bit and as I waved my hands in his direction, he didn’t move. “Victor? Victor are you okay?”

“Wha-, oh, I’m fine,” he mumbled, moving to fix the pasta. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” I chuckled, gripping the phone closer. “Phichit?”

“Victor? Who’s Victor?” Phichit asked, muffling his voice as close as his phone was to his face.

“Just the guy that saved my life,” I answered, my voice a little fond. “He helped me after I blacked out from Mr. Jenkins trying to sexually assault me today.”

“What!”

“Long story,” I grumbled, leaning against the wall. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“You’re staying the night?” Phichit hummed, his voice getting higher with his excitement. “Did you find yourself a sexy mountain man lover? Yuuri! You sure know how to vacation!”

“Wait, what? N-No! Victor’s not, I mean,” I stammered, covering my face. “He just helped me when I was passed out.”

“Uh huh,” Phichit muttered, sounding completely unamused with my story.

“Phichit! Just, ugh, I called you so you’d know where I was so, there,” I huffed, nibbling my lip. “I’ll see you later.”

“Love you!”

“Love you too, Phichit,” I chuckled, finally ending the phone call and seating it on it’s holder. Turning back to Victor, I watched him mix the pasta into a pan of orange sauce that filled the air with the most divine smell of roasted tomatoes and garlic. My mouth watered as I tried not to run over and eat the whole thing before he finished. I returned to my seat at the island and looked at his back while he worked. I felt kind of bad that he was cooking for me but I didn’t want to intrude either. “Phichit says he’s glad I’m okay.”

“Really?” Victor mumbled, his tone uninterested.

“Um, yeah,” I responded, letting the room fill back up with silence. Just the sizzling of the food in the pot was all that was left and as Victor pulled some deep plates out of the cupboards, I watched his shoulders square out a bit tensely. He filled the plates with the pasta, filling mine a bit more than his, before sprinkling some oregano and parsley on top. Placing the pasta in front of me, he added a pinch of oregano to the top. “Oh this smells amazing!”

“I’m glad,” he muttered, placing a fork in the middle. He watched as I twirled some into the fork and put it into my mouth. My mouth tingled at the exquisite spices and deep flavor that filled my mouth. The tomato and salt were perfect with a little balance of spiciness that was to die for. I felt like I could eat this every day for the rest of my life.

“Moh mi gob,” I moaned, shoveling another fork full into my mouth. Swallowing, I said. “What is this?”

“Vodka alla Spaghette,” he answered, finally forking some up for himself. He only took a bite before he looked at me. I peered up over the plate as his sad face made me wonder.

“What’s wrong?”

“May I ask you a question?” Victor asked, his face dropping back into the bowl.

“Of course.”

“Is Phichit your boyfriend?” He jumped, his lip pushing out a bit at the end.

I stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Victor stared at me for a moment before a small smile grew on his face. “What’s so funny?”

“There is no way in this reality or the next that Phichit would be my boyfriend,” I laughed, tears pooling in the corner of my eyes. “Phichit’s my best friend.”

“Oh,” he sighed, bits of tension falling off of him. “That’s-uh that’s good.”

“I’ve known Phichit for a long time and he’s like a brother to me,” I replied, twiddling my fork through another sliver of pasta. “I have a sister but I don’t get to see her a lot.”

“How did you both meet?”

“He and I are international figure skaters,” I explained, stuffing another forkful in my mouth. “We lived together in Detroit just to train under the same coach and soon realized that we were compatible as friends. It’s funny because Phichit and I are completely different.” Thinking back to my Thai partner in crime, I remembered all of the times we had worked together for Gold. Even the times he would come to my room and talk about the new guy he met or complain about the girl that broke his heart. Phichit was a social butterfly and his warmth always made me feel like I was wanted and necessary. Even when I had random panic attacks or anxieties he always helped me out of them.“Phichit is a social media fiend. I’ve told him he’s addicted to online updates and puts way too many pictures online but he doesn’t listen.”

“Social Media?” Victor asked, tilting his head to the side in an adorable sort of way.

“Things like Twitter, Instagram….Marco Polo?”

“You mean the philosopher?”

I laughed at his joke but the sound quickly died as soon as I realized he was being serious. “Do you not have any social media?”

“I suppose not,” he chuckled, clearing his plate and dropping it into the sink. Nodding to mine, he let me finish before doing the same. “I’ve never seen the need to, I guess.”

“That’s so weird that you don’t use some type of online something,” I hummed, leaning back to get comfortable. “I can’t really judge since Phichit had to threaten me in order to get an Instagram.”

“Threaten you?” Victor asked, his voice stern but I waved him off.

“He just said he’d post a picture of me naked near the outdoor baths, nothing serious,” I replied, fiddling with the blanket. “Since I’m moderately famous among Japanese skaters, he thought it was only right for me to keep them updated. I don’t post selfies though, I’m not comfortable with that yet.”

Victor didn’t answer as he mouthed to himself the word selfies before shaking his head. 

“Victor?”

“Hm.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Krasota,” he muttered, fiddling with a stray hair.

“Kra-what?”

“Did I-um, nothing,” he fumbled, his cheeks turning a little red in the most adorable way. I giggled a bit as he tried to unfluster himself. “Sure, Yuuri. You can ask me anything you want.”

“What do you do? I mean, this house is ridiculous and probably cost a lot of money so I’m sure you’re loaded.” I immediately regretted what I had said because it probably came out incredibly rude. “I’m sorry! That was probably really rude and made you uncomfortable-”

“Not at all,” he waved, taking a deep breath that expanded his chest. Crossing his arms, he answered my question. “I come from old money, none of which I earned myself. My great great great great great grandfather was a war general in Russia. When he returned home from war, the King Tsar awarded him all of the riches that he found during his travels. After he gave some to his best soldiers, he kept the rest for us.”

“Wow,” I gasped,  smiling in Victor’s direction. “That must have made growing up rather easy.”

“Not as easy as you think,” he chuckled, clutching his hands in his lap. “I was brought up in a foster home and didn’t know much about my history until I was fifteen. My parents had abandoned me so I didn’t really get the chance to ask them.”

Nice job, Yuuri, you brought up a dark topic. 

“I-uh, I’m so sorry,” I blurted, making Victor jump a little. “No person deserves to be abandoned.”

I watched as Victor’s face changed from somber to the smallest of smiles. It was like he was going back into memories that had aged him for far too long. Just the opportunity to see this handsome stranger's face evolve from smiling to sadness had a weird power over me. I was almost inclined to just walk up and hug him but I knew we weren’t like that. We would probably never be like that. Once I woke up tomorrow morning and headed back to Zermatt, I would probably never see Victor ever again. He was just a kind stranger that had saved me from dying of blood loss.

“A-Anyway,” I sighed, leaning over the counter. “I think it’s admirable that you’ve been able to live in such an amazing house and not have to share it with anyone.”

“It is very lonely, I assure you,” he mumbled, leaning forward to look me in the eye. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had a guest. Especially in my home.”

I couldn’t breathe as I almost fell into those blue eyes. 

“What do you mean?”

“I’m a little territorial,” he whispered, letting long strands of his silver hair to fall into his face. “You are the first person in a long time that I’ve let come here.”

“W-Well, I’m honored,” I breathed, trying to not get lost in his eyes. “What made you give me your blessing?”

“Hm,” he hummed, nibbling on his lower lip. Smiling big enough to almost look like a heart, he said. “It probably had to do with the way you slipped on the ice even though you’re a professional international figure skater.”

I sputtered at him, trying to think up a retort but I couldn’t in time as he burst into strong laughter that made me warm up just from the sound. When he nearly snorted, I found myself laughing just as hard. Even though I would usually be offended if someone made fun of me falling on the ice, I was happy. The sad look had disappeared off of his face and hopefully would never return. Just the sound of our laughing was lifting the heaviness in my chest too. Did this count as therapy?

When it finally died down, I looked up to see that slightly amused look on his face again.

“What?”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Um, no, why?”

“How about a boyfriend?”

“I-uh, I don’t understand where these questions are going,” I stammered, sitting up a bit. “I mean, do you?”

“No, I haven’t had one in years,” he smirked, fixing his ponytail. “But I’m looking around.”

“That’s surprising since you’re so-” but I immediately stopped as I felt those intense eyes on my again.

“Since I’m so what, Yuuri?” He asked, his voice a little deeper than it was before.

“Uh, good looking, I guess,” I whispered, finding the speck of vodka sauce on the table interesting. “You’re like every woman's dream. Tall, foreign with an accent and you even rock the long haired look really well. Any girl would beg to marry you.”

“I don’t find girls interesting anymore. I’m more interested in asian men actually,” he chuckled, winking in my direction. Lifting himself from his spot at the island he ignored my speechless expression and headed towards the hall I can in from. “Yuuri? Aren’t you coming?”

“Wha-What?”

“Unless you plan on sleeping in the kitchen, I’d assume you’d want to sleep in a bed,” he joked. I quickly vacated my seat and shuffled over to stand beside him. “If there is anything you need, you let me know.”

“You’ve really done enough for me, Victor,” I sighed, pulling my blanket tighter around me. “Even letting me sleep here is more than enough.”

“There is so much more I could do for you, Yuuri. Only if you’d let me,” he sighed. 

I didn’t know what to say as I followed him up the stairs. Every time the man opened his mouth it was a surprise about what you’d get as an answer. Was he going to flirt or was he going to bring up something important about himself? Well, I wasn’t even sure he was flirting with me but just being nice. I had assumed before that someone was flirting with me on the ice when I first came to the States only to learn they were really friendly. I couldn’t make the same mistake here. Victor was just a good samaritan that helped me out.

**Nothing more.**

Returning to the room I was in before. With the room rather dark since the snow had fallen and the sun setting, Victor turned the chandelier on and found candles somewhere in the room. 

“I think it would be best for me to rewrap your bandage and give you some of my clothes to sleep in,” he commented, searching the drawers for the automatic remote. Handing it to me, he walked towards the candles and began lighting them one by one.

“I think I’ll be fine, I don’t want to be more of a burden-”

“You are not a burden,” Victor retorted, lighting another candle. The candles all smelled like vanilla and lavender, a strong smell for where we were. I didn’t complain, though, as he searched for the first aid kit and some clothes I could borrow. I sat in my previous spot, wrapping more of the blankets around me. The house wasn’t cold but it felt a lot better underneath the warm blankets. When Victor returned, he placed the kit on the bed and the clothes near the foot. “They may be a little bigger than you but they will keep you warm.”

“Thank you.”

“Give me your hand,” he urged, offering me his hand. I obliged, watching him cut through the bandage and pull off a piece of bloodied tape. Pausing for a moment, he inspected the liquid stitches and decided to put another bandage on. I realized, though, that he continuously kept stopping and taking deep breaths. 

“Victor, are you okay?”

“Um, yes, I just, I’m not that good with blood,” he sighed, his voice strained and tense. 

“Oh no, why didn’t you tell me! I can do the rest of the bandage,” I replied, snatching the bandage from him and haphazardly tieing it up. “See. I can do it myself like a big boy.”

Waving the hand in his direction, I earned a smile as he lifted himself for the bed and headed for the door. 

“Don’t forget to change, Yuuri,” he reminded me, pushing some errant strands from his face.

“I won’t.”

“And you can leave the candles on if you want but keep them from fabric.”

“I know, Victor,” I chuckled, admiring his over attentiveness.

“And if you need anything-”

“Victor,” I groaned, planting a smile on my face as soon as I did it. “I can do this. I have lived twenty three years of my life capable enough.”

“I understand,” he chuckled, leaning against the wall. “Sweet Dreams, Yuuri.”

“You too, Victor.”

With that he closed the door and I sat in the dimly lit room I had just woken up to a few hours earlier. Stripping down to my underwear and longjohns, I slid into the drawstring sweatpants that fit just right and pulled my arms through the long-sleeved sweatshirt that was two sizes too big. Victor was right, I was ridiculously comfortable and probably wouldn’t want to give it back. Slipping back into my blanket tomb, I grabbed the remote and turned off the chandelier.  Everything around me felt comfortable and right. 

The warmth of the animal skin sheets

The warm scent of the vanilla and lavender candles.

The warm long sleeves and sweatpants pressed against my skin. 

 

The warm feel of Victor’s hands against my mine.

 

I didn’t let the thought get farther than that as I wormed myself deeper into the pillow and finally dozed off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well  
> Well  
> WELL  
> MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!  
> LONG HAIRED VICTOR!  
> EVERYONE'S WET DREAM!
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know how you guys feel about this chapter please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a very long description of a bathroom and bed that I wish was my house!

It smelled liked the forest was completely wrapped around my body, warmth oozing over my skin and enveloping me in comfort. My hands were tucked against my chest and a lumpy pillow tucked my head up at a perfect angle. I could feel the sun bearing down on my back as the smell of pine and vanilla swirled around me, the cool scent pulling me back to my senses. Opening my eyes, I was met with the color blue, deep and fluffy. Quickly realizing it was a collar, I followed the trail of the fabric until I found a fair neck and wisps of pale white hair tussled under the hold of a hair tie. Red tinged lips were parted as slow, even breaths escaped and flew over my head. I couldn’t breathe as I watched his chest move up and down, shuddering at the feel of hardness against my hands. 

His body was so warm and comfortable that part of me wanted to snuggle closer to him and fall back asleep but I immediately jolted awake at the thought. That small movement made those long-lashed eyes blink open and his nose to scrunch in the most adorable way. Taking a deep breath, he looked down on me with a toothy grin on his lips.

“Good morning, krasivaya,” he smiled, his voice heavy and low. Turning more in my direction, he licked his lips and pulled me closer to him. I squeaked as he reached up and moved bits of fringe from my face. “Did you sleep well?”

“Y-Yes,” I whispered, the sound barely leaving my mouth. Realization hit as I moved his arms from my shoulder and rolled to the other side of the King sized bed. “W-What are you doing here, Victor! You have you’re own room, right? I didn’t take yours or anything...”

“Of course not, Yuuri,” he yawned, sitting up in one smooth motion. His shirt had rode up his chest, exposing perfectly carved abdomen of Victor. He was currently scratching above a trail of dark blond hairs that reached down to the black elastic band of his sweatpants. My stomach tightened at the sight and I could feel Victor’s eyes on me but I couldn’t look away. Not until he cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to his lips. “I just woke up and was a little lonely so I decided to come sleep with you.”

“Lonely?” I muttered, tension getting higher. “I thought you were the only one in this house! Who else lives here?”

“Makkachin, my dog,” he chuckled. Almost on cue, the silence was filled with the sound of scratching on the door and whimpering. Victor stood as smooth as his voice was and headed for the door. Pulling the door back, I watched a brown ball of fluff barrel into the room and jump on the bed. Throwing itself into my lap, I felt the rough pink tongue of a dog against my face. Thankfully, my glasses weren’t on my face but as I started to laugh the pup was pulled off of my lap. “Bad Makka! He doesn’t know you yet! You can’t just go licking him! Especially before me!”

“It’s okay,” I chuckled, wiping the saliva off of my face as best as I could. I’d have to clean my face soon so it wasn’t sticky but it was a small price to pay for an animal that was so cute. The poodle was made primarily of curls and love as it hurled itself into its owner's lap and stared at me. “Boy or Girl?”

“Not really sure,” Victor sighed, rubbing Makkachin’s belly. “Everytime I get their haircut, the groomer won’t tell me. It’s like he and Makka made a deal to never speak about gender ever again.”

“Aww,” I grinned, reaching a hand out for Makka to sniff at. “Either way, you’re such a sweetie!”

“Makka doesn’t really hate anyone,” he smiled, releasing the pup. “Give us some space, Makka.”

The dog yipped as they moved to sit in my lap. 

“Oh, I didn’t even ask if you’re a dog person or not,” he said, looking a bit regrettable. “But I guess since you haven’t pushed them away, you like dogs enough.”

“I love dogs!” I laughed, scratching Makka’s stomach with a little more vigor. “I’ve always wanted a dog before but it was hard to control in such a small onsen so we didn’t get one.”

“Onsen?”

“Oh, it’s a japanese hot springs,” I explained, releasing Makkachin so the dog could hop off of the bed and head out the door. “My parents owned one so I worked there with my sister.”

“Big family, huh?” 

“I guess,” I reminisced, flopping back onto the pillow. “We were pretty normal in Hasetsu but I guess all of the regulars and my immediate family made us seem bigger.”

“It must have been really nice,” he responded, his eyes a little sad. I was about to apologize but he stood, careful to not move the bed a lot. “Well, you can rest a little longer if you want. I’m going to go make us breakfast.”

“Oh no you don’t,” I grumbled, jolting up from my spot. “You don’t get to save me from hypothermia, feed me the best dinner of my life  **and** make me breakfast. I’ll do it.”

“I really don’t mind, Yuuri-”

“No,” I retorted, quickly untangling myself from the sheets. Sticking my feet into my shoes, I stomped towards the door and headed for the kitchen. Pulling up my sleeves as I walked, I tried not to fall flat on my face with the length of the pants nipping my ankles. I could hear Victor behind me and tried my best not to think about how good he looked just waking up. Of course, I failed as I thought about his tousled locks and the sweet way he smiled at his pet. 

“Yuuri,” Victor muttered as we reached the stairs. 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you want to brush your teeth before you eat?” He asked, a smirk on his face. “I don’t know about you but I like to have a clean mouth before I eat.”

“Oh, um, yeah, I usually do but-” I started, stopping myself before I said something really inappropriate. Well, I usually do brush my teeth when I first wake up but I was too focused on how good you look.

“But?” Victor urged, nodding his head down a hallway I had never been down before. “But I woke you up?”

“Um, sure, let’s go with that,” I muttered, hopeful he didn’t hear me. Following him to the end of the hall, we reached a pair of french doors. The doors had gold handles and a doggy port. As he pushed the door open to reveal a luxurious master bedroom fit for a king.

The room was enormous, roughly two times bigger than my room was back home, maybe even the whole apartment. Polished white and grey marble covered the floor in one clean slab and cream colored rugs were placed under modern grey wardrobes. Just across from where we stood was a wall completely made of glass, a thin tint protecting the room from direct sunlight. Just beyond that you could watch the mountains while standing over a slate balcony with black bars to protect anyone from falling. Pushed against a side was a California King bed with grey sheets and white pillowcases, the bed slightly messed up from sleep. The wall it leaned against had a pocket door to an office where shelves covered the walls with all sorts of books. In the extra space, I found several of Makkachin’s colorful dog toys and right beside their bed, was the glass door entrance to the bathroom. 

Just in the center of the bathroom was a white clawfoot tub its silver knobs and plumbing exposed for a rustic touch. Encasing the tub were four glass walls that prevented the steam from escaping. Against one wall was a single floating sink with a few shelves to place odds and ends in. Towels hung on a silver rack near the two person shower with black glass tiles and stone. That wasn’t even the greatest part! Victor walked past an indoor, rectangular spa pool that could hold about four or five people. It was surrounded by expensive black tiles that made the clear, blue water sparkle. 

“I-Is that a hot tub?” I stammered, moving a trembling finger up to point. “In your house?”

“Oh,” he remarked, following my gaze. Shrugging his shoulders, he nodded. “Yeah, it can also be used as an infinity pool. I don’t use it much though so if you want to, you can go in.”

I stared at the man’s offhand remark and shook my head. “How rich are you?”

“I told you,” he smiled, walking to the sink. “Old money.”

“Did you design everything?”

“Oh, no, I wasn’t even here when the manor got remodeled,” he answered, reaching for his toothbrush. “I have a friend who uses this house as a model for his design magazine.”

“What?” I squeaked, glancing around again. “You said this house. Like you have more? There’s more than one house?”

“Um, yeah,” he muttered, grabbing the toothpaste. Placing them on the counter, he scrounged around a basket that was placed under the sink. Pulling out a brand new toothbrush, he tossed it to me. “I have a condo in New York, a cottage in France, an apartment in India and a few smaller places in Spain and China. They’re a good investment and help your credit score.”

“I-ah-how, what?” I huffed, subsequently giving up. This guy spoke about places all over the world like they were just points on the map! I knew for certain that a place in New York cost as much as a heart did and that was for a puny place. Knowing this guy, he prob had a whole building to himself. “I give up.”

“Okay,” Victor shrugged, pulling his hair out of its braid and tugging a headband up. I watched as he placed toothpaste on his hot pink, yes, hot pink toothbrush and began to brush. He looked at me oddly as I stared. “Warnt ho gownna bwush?”

“Oh, oh, yeah,” I replied, doing the same. We brushed in silence as we handled our business, Victor taking a moment to brush his hair. Somehow, the silver tresses brushed out perfectly wavy and when he pulled it back into a ponytail, he looked absolutely amazing. Every nerve in my body wanted to reach up and run my hands through the fine waves but i knew that was inappropriate for someone like me to do. Immediately after I finished brushing my teeth, I found Victor sitting on his bed, waiting for me. I nodded for him to head out first, me following behind. As we walked down the steps, I watched his broad shoulders and thin waist move underneath his blue shirt. He swung his arms in the most natural way and as his bare feet hit the tiles on the each step, he barely made a single noise. It was like he was floating on air and everything around him moved so perf-“AH!”

“You okay?” Victor asked, thankfully catching me in time. I had nearly killed myself because I was staring at Victor. I grumbled as I took a safe step down to the ground nodding my head. Victor didn’t let me go until he saw that I was fine. “You can’t die when I worked so hard to save you. All that energy squandered by a wooden step.”

“Not funny,” I pouted, earning a chuckle from Victor. “I can’t really see that well right now.”

“Oh, your glasses,” He muttered, pulling a pair of blue glasses out of his pocket. “I assumed you’d need them so I grabbed them off of your counter. I guess I forgot I had them with me, sorry.” Reaching over, he opened the ends of the glasses and slid them onto my face, carefully poking the middle so they would fall perfectly onto my face. Bopping a finger against my nose, he smiled. “Perfect.”

“Thanks,” I smiled, turning so he wouldn’t see my blush. I was sure you could see it on my neck but that didn’t mean he knew. “So, um, what do you have that I can cook with?”

“I have all the ingredients for pancakes I think,” he responded, catching up to me. “Of course, if you want just plain old eggs and bacon, I have that too.”

“What do  **you** want to eat?”

“Vy,” he answered smoothly, leaning against the island as we reached the kitchen. 

“I don’t think I know how to make that,” I chuckled, opening the fridge. Sure enough there were only the basics for pancakes or eggs and bacon. “You need to go grocery shopping soon or you’ll starve.”

“I’ll go later,” he hummed, standing. “I’m in no rush either way.” Whistling, he called for Makka to come into the kitchen, the dog nearly killing itself as it ran through the hall and into the wall. Victor shrugged it off as he pulled dog food out of only he knows where and filled a flat bowl that said ‘Makkachin’ on the outside in pink. Guy really liked pink huh? “Do you want me to help you, Yuuri?”

“I’m pretty good, I promise,” I replied, flicking the stovetop on and looking for a cabinet with pans. Spoons, no. Plates, no. Spatula, I’ll need that regardless. That’s when I felt a warm body press against mine as long arms pulled two pans out of the overhead cabinet. I froze immediately and watched as the hands attached placed the objects onto the stove, a spray butter can just beside them. “Um, thanks.”

“Anything for you, Yuuri,” he whispered, the sound just beside my left ear. Eyes bulged wide as his body pressed further into mine, causing my hips to make contact with counter. Victor chuckled as I gasped at the feel of his arms barricading me in. “Is there anything else you need?”

“I-uh….I think I’m good,” I gulped, the sound audible.

“I’d like pancakes, by the way,” he breathed, his arms still on the counters beside me. I didn’t look up as I reached for the flat pan and placed it on the stove to warm. “Don’t you need a bowl to mix all of the ingredients in?”

“I-I think I can reach it,” I stammered, reaching up to the shelves. Unfortunately, I was two inches too short as I reached on my tippy toes. Huffing, I gave up and immediately groaned as long arms reached up and grabbed a clear bowl for me to use. Snickering at my miniature failure, he placed the bowl on the counter and moved to the fridge. Just those few moments of him moving away from me, made me sigh in relief but feel at a loss for what to do next. I turned to watch him reach into the fridge and bring out the necessary ingredients. Placing the items onto the counter, he smiled as he opened the egg carton. “Sorry. I should have gotten that.”

“Enough, Yuuri,” he tsked, pouring some of the pancake mix into the bowl. “Like I said. I’d do anything for you.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” I muttered, feeling a bit self conscious. “We literally just met yesterday. You don’t know a thing about me.”

“Well, I do know a few things since just meeting you,” he remarked, taking a few eggs. When I grabbed for another one, he started cracking. He let me crack a few and even mix the milk in before I frowned. Backing off he laughed as I began to mix the ingredients on my own. “For one, I know you are kind-hearted.”

“Kind-hearted?”

“Yeah, you immediately thought of your friend when you realized what happened to you and knew they would wonder. Then you thought about the Perverts condition like he actually mattered,” he answered, leaning his hips against the counter. “You’re determined and independent and don’t like others to do everything for you so you must be hardworking.”

“That’s seems like a bit of a stretch,” I smirked, finishing up the mix and reaching for the ladle. Pouring a bit of the mix onto the flat pan, I waited for it to sizzle before adding more. “You forgot to add, awkward, introverted, anxious and boring.”

“Why must you think so little of yourself, Yuuri?” He pouted, looking at me over his shoulder. “No person is perfect, they must have some flaws or they aren’t human.”

“You’re perfect,” I grumbled, regretting it as soon as the words came out of my mouth. Victor gave me the strangest look as I tried to explain. “I-I mean, you're rich and handsome and the sweetest guy. So, obviously, you’re an example of perfect.”

“If only you knew, Yuuri,” he whispered, his voice sounding...weak? “Though I may be handsome, somewhat kind and have money doesn’t mean that I’m perfect. I’m far from it.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, flipping the pancake before it burned.

“Well, I’m alone if you haven’t noticed,” he remarked, waving his hand around the room. When I glanced over at the full dog basking in the sunlight, he shook his head. “Makka doesn’t count.”

“You said you have a friend-”

“Exactly,  **a** friend,” he responded, leaning back to look at the ceiling. “My friend and I have been together for years and he has a lover and full time career to worry about. He can’t think about what’s going on with me or how I feel. He has someone else to need attention for.”

I guess he was right.

His life seemed really lonely. 

It didn’t really matter that there were thousands of square feet in his house or that he had homes all over the world. If you didn’t have someone to share that with, it sounded awfully lonely and sad. If I didn’t have Phichit, I would at least have Celestino and my family back home. Even though I didn’t see them all the time, they were just a phone call away. 

**Victor didn’t even have that.**

He had no family to return to and even if a dog is a living being, it’s not someone who you can talk to about your problems. If Victor ever felt like crying or screaming, there was no one to hear him or worry about him. Victor was kind and generous and so loving. Maybe the reason he came into my room was because he hadn’t felt the feeling of another person’s skin against his. It was detrimental to his health too. I know it isn’t much consequence but I wouldn’t mind spending more time with him. He was funny and didn’t judge and didn’t mind that I was clumsy or awkward. He mostly cared about how I feeling or if I needed help. Even though I wouldn’t be here for longer than a few months, I could give him a person to talk to for now. Even if he needed someone to call when his other friend didn’t answer. 

**Maybe I could be that person for him.**

“I know this might sound a little, I don’t know, weird or just awkward, but if you don’t mind dealing with my anxieties and I may disappoint you sometimes mean, you and I could….” 

“What are you asking, Yuuri?” Victor breathed, standing up with his arms across his chest. His gaze was full of hope and as the sun hit his face, I gasped at how uncanny his features made him seem. Just the way his hair fell into his face and the press of his pink lips seemed to draw me closer to him. Taking that strong step, I watched as he reached a hand up to my cheek, thumbs brushing against my bottom lip. Licking his lips, his eyes dropped to mine as he whispered. “You have to tell me what you mean or I may misinterpret them.”

“I-I, um,” I stumbled, trying to get the words out. Finally taking a breath, I held his warm hand against my cheek and smiled. “I’ll be your friend, Victor.”

The shock in his face almost seemed a little disappointed but as he smiled, I was sure I had done the right thing. “Oh,I-um, thank you, Yuuri. I would really love that. Truly, love that.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” he chirped, letting his hand drop. I held his hand for a bit longer as he glanced at me one more time before wrinkling his nose. “But we may have to work on your pancake making skills if this friendship is going to work.”

“Wha-oh no!” I jumped, grabbing the steaming pan and dumping the burnt pancake into the garbage can. I groaned as I looked at the disaster and felt a wave of embarrassment fall on my cheeks as Victor laughed. “It’s not funny, Victor!”

“It is a little,” he laughed, clutching at his stomach. “You were so confident in your skills!”

I stuck my tongue at him as I dumped the pan back on the stove to start again. This time I paid attention and was able to get two stacks of pancakes done. Victor took this time to wipe his tears, open the shades and windows to let the cool mountain air to fill the kitchen. The burnt smell disappeared almost immediately and as I grabbed the syrup, Victor and I walked to the nook to eat. When Victor gave me the thumbs up, he and I ate in comfortable silence, he smirking at the burnt edge of my first few pancakes. I nearly devoured the breakfast in ten minutes while Victor took his time, every few moments looking up at me with a smile. It was so cozy sitting in the corner of the kitchen, dog at our feet and the warm sun caressing our backs. When I finally finished, I glanced up to find Victor staring at me. Fiddling with the sleeves of my shirt, I tilted my head in question.

“What?”

“You’re just so,” he started, shaking his head before he finished.

“What? I’m so what?”

“Nothing, nothing, krasivaya,” he smirked, gathering up our plates and sticking them in the dishwasher. 

“If this friendship is going to work, you’re going to have to teach me Russian,” I chuckled, joining him at the dishwasher. “It’s not like I ever took a Russian language class.”

“Only if you teach me Japanese,” he retorted, a chuckle following shortly after. “At least the everyday phrases.”

“Deal,” I smiled, waiting for him to finish. He regarded me with a smile as we walked through the hall to the steps.

“I don’t know if you want to shower before we leave,” he said, fiddling with the edges of his ponytail. “I have to take one though.”

“No, I think I’ll wait until I get back,” I said, thinking back to Phichit. “To be honest, I’m surprised your phone hasn’t blown up with calls from Phichit.”

“You have a good friend, Yuuri,” he hummed, climbing the steps with me at his tail. 

“I’m sure he’ll want to be your friend too,” I beamed, pride growing in my chest. “Phichit is the exact opposite of me and he’s ridiculously friendly.”

“I don’t see how that’s the opposite of you,” he regarded, reaching the third floor. “Nevertheless, I’m excited to meet someone you trust.”

**“Yeah,” I smiled, rocking a little on my heels. “Me too.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww. cuddling, brushing teeth, I love the domestic stuff!  
> It makes me feel so whole on the inside!
> 
> Translations:  
> Krasivaya: Beautiful  
> Vy: You


	6. Chapter 6: Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my way for saying sorry for neglecting you all for so long!

Yuuri was remarkable to say the least.

His goofy offset smile and the way his cheeks flushed when I flirted just a little too far were just a few features of Yuuri that I found endearing. When I had brought the man home with me, his body cold and unmoving, I had feared him dead but every few moments he would mumble ‘Sorry’ as if any of this was his fault. The dark lashes that fell against his face filled with salted tears as I bandaged him up, careful to not get any of his blood on my hands. Even when I applied the warming patch onto his forehead and covered him in blankets, I knew I had gone too far by bringing him back to the manor. 

It was dangerous to bring someone to your home, just one of the fundamental principles my teacher had imbedded in my head over the many years I was under his protection. 

I knew Yuuri would never do anything to hurt me. He was so kind and gentle, someone who, for the first time in a long time, had reached out to  **me** . I didn’t have to pull or push to get Yuuri to like me, he just liked me. I couldn’t decipher whether or not it was the kind of pull I felt when looking at him but I was sure Yuuri’s mind was at the same place mine was. I could just feel it. It was like a steel rope was tied around my heart and every time I looked at him or heard him laugh, it pulled tighter and tighter until one day it’d burst. Having watched him dance on ice, his body flowing with the music, captured me in the sort of way no other person had ever come close to doing. There was no part of me that wanted him separated from me. Not now or ever.

That feeling grew stronger when I walked him back to Zermatt. 

We didn’t speak much but I had learned that was just how Yuuri was. He didn’t really speak his mind like I was used to or form his opinions around what I thought. If anything, I was the one who filled the air with useless topics like learning that his favorite color is blue and that he always had wanted a dog, especially a poodle. He even told me about the times he had walked into a pet shop, determined to leave with a dog but couldn’t because he was too worried about taking care of them. I told him as little as possible without giving off too much information, of course. I trusted Yuuri but there were times when I had trusted someone and they had turned around to stab me in the chest. Years of feeling like there weren’t any people in the world other than my adopted family made any person become a little afraid to open up. 

We made it back to Zermatt in about an hour, much faster than I had assumed it would take. To say the least, I was disappointed when we heard the sound of the city square. I hadn’t been in Zermatt for a few years so I knew that no one here knew who I was. Even then, they didn’t pay me much mind. Once we reached the inn on the farther side of Zermatt, Yuuri wouldn’t let me walk him in.

“I think Phichit would jump you if you walked in,” Yuuri sighed, his cheeks red from the wind. “And not the nice kind of jump.”

“But I want to walk you all the way to your room. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do,” I urged, walking up to the door but Yuuri’s hand pressed against my chest, stopping me in my tracks.

“Maybe give it a day or two,” he reassured, pulling his hand back as embarrassment flooded his systems. I tried not to smile at his disposition but seemed to fail as he spoke. “I promise I’ll be back, it’s just Phichit is sick and he’s probably wondering about what happened, so I have to deal with him. But I’ll make the climb as soon as I can.”

“But what if you don’t know the way and get lost and-”

“Then how about this,” he said, pulling a pen out of his bag. Reaching for my hand, he scribbled a note before putting the pen away. I looked down at the note to find his phone number and full name on it. Beaming up at me, he blushed and mumbled, “Just, you know, text me or call. That’s my cell and people sometimes spell my name differently but two u’s is what I prefer. It’s easier for foreigners.”

“Thank you,” I breathed, earning a chuckle from Yuuri.

“What are friends for?” He answered, pushing the door open. Turning before he left, he said. “Don’t forget my numbers there! **I really want to see you again.** ”

“Of course,” I smiled, stuffing my hand into my pocket for protection. “See you soon, Yuuri!”

“Bye!” And then he was gone from my view, the loss of his beauty immediately effecting me. I reached for my phone in my pocket, careful to not rub the phone number off of my hand. Opening the contacts button, I added his number in alongside the other fifty or so people I had in there. There were only a few people that I actually contacted enough to want to save their numbers. The landlords that took care of my estates, cleaning crews that cleaned them every so often and the people I spoke to every couple of years. Two people I called more than most were Chris and Yuri, Yuri being the less enthusiastic or nice of the two. My conversations with Chris could last a few hours while my calls with Yuri were merely a few minutes.

The Russian child I loved like a brother was currently touring Europe with one of his close friends. Anyone who saw Yuri and I beside each other assumed we were related, especially since he and I both had fine hair and expressive jawbones. Yuri’s hair was the color of cornflower and mine was the color of silver. Yuri was born in a small, rural town in Russia and I was born in the bustling high life of St. Petersburg. The only mutual thing we had in common were our closely related adoptive family all under the Great Yakov Feltsman, our teacher. Yakov had taught us much but all of us felt constrained under his hold and decided to run. That’s why I found myself all over the world and now, I ended up beside Yuuri. 

**My star in the darkness.**

Deciding on calling Chris, I clicked his name and the call button.

“Christophe Giacometti speaking,” he answered, his Swiss accent heavy as he chuckled. “May I ask what service you want?”

“It’s Victor,” I replied, turning from Yuuri’s inn and heading back towards the trail.

“Victor, my love, how are you! I haven’t heard from you for a few years,” he chirped, his excitement almost tangible. I laughed as I heard him shush the world around him. “Shut it you incorrigible sluts I’m on the phone with my best friend! Where was I? Oh, babe, it’s been a few years since you’ve spoken to me!”

“Yeah, Chris, it’s been a few,” I remarked, moving my hair from around my neck. “I, um, I guess I needed to get some stuff off of my chest and since you’re-”

“The greatest thing in your existence, you thought of me? How lovely, Victor, you know I love it when you think of me first,” he teased. I smiled, remembering how rambunctious Chris was. He wasn’t known as the Swiss Swinger for nothing.

“Of course,” I replied, beginning the climb up the side of the mountain. “Well, I kind of have a bit of a problem and I need your help.”

“Victor Nikiforov? Having a problem? Is that supposed to be new?”

“Be nice, Chris,” I grumbled, shaking my head. “I’m coming as naked as the day I was born.”

“Is it not the truth?” He regarded, his teasing lilt gone. “Whether it be funding a project you forget to finish or frivolously hanging around the wrong crowd just for a bit of excitement, it seems like you always have ‘little problems’ you have to handle.”

“Says the man who had a fling with a male model in Milan,” I retorted, face deadpanned. “The info on that reached me all the way in France where there was no internet or cell service.”

“I’ll have you know,” he scoffed, somewhat insulted. “That male model came to me! How could I resist those strong cheekbones, blue eyes and fifth glass of Chardonnay.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Chris,” I hummed, jumping over a rock. “Anyway, back to my problem.”

“One of your many-”

“Chris,” I warned.

“Okay, I’m done,” he said, his voice getting a little distant. “I’m in a chair so I don’t fall from how heavy this burden is going to be.”

**“I found a person….”**

A moment of silence filled the other line before Chris’ voice returned.

“Like a dead person or, I don’t know, this story seems a little boring to be honest, babe,” Chris grumbled. “I get more interesting news in crappy porn ads I see on pay-per-view.”

“I, chert, I met someone who is just so perfect that just thinking about him even now is-it’s so hard to describe,” I started, stopping to watch my warm breath cloud around me. “He’s so kind and works ridiculously hard even though I’m sure he doesn’t have to. I once watched him practice the same routine fifteen times in a row even though he was sweating and had fallen enough to bruise one side but when he finally got it, oh what a beautiful smile he had. Every time he laughs, Chris, it’s like I’m taken back to St. Petersburg! It’s like the sound of church bells and it wakens up a part of me that I had thought died years ago. Chris I don’t know-”

**“Stop,” Chris muttered, his voice strained and tight. “Just stop, Victor.”**

“Why?”

“You know why,” he grunted, all happiness and joy gone. “Is he normal?”

“No, he’s extraordinary! He’s exceptional! He’s-”

“You know what I mean, Victor,” he snapped, his voice like a knife. I nodded my head even though I was sure he couldn’t see it. “I’m taking it that by your silence, he is normal.”

“Yes.”

“Then you know you can’t be around him,” he sighed, as I clutched the phone to my cheek. “I know you really like him and he’s everything you’ve dreamed of but I’m sure you don’t want to hurt him, do you? You don’t want to have to watch him die in your arms or run away from you when he learns about what you’ve done, do you?”

“Of course not,” I groaned, my heart speeding up. “Just cause we’re-”

“No, Victor!” He shouted, his voice shutting me up in that one moment. **“You don’t want him to end up like me right? Or like you? You’ve suffered for years because of what happened to you! I’d think you’d know better than anyone that this is dangerous and that you should stay away from him. Forever.”**

Chris was right. 

I was foolish for bringing him into my life. 

I should have just watched from the sidelines like I had for so many years. Just bringing Yuuri into my home was risking his life and no part of me wanted him to suffer like I had. He deserved so much better. A better life, a better person, even a better friend. 

“Okay,” I muttered, trudging forward again. “I’ll tell him that I can’t see him again.”

Chris sighed, the sound weary and empty. “Fine. But that’s it, Victor. You know I love you and I want the best for you. I’m not trying to hurt you.”

“I know.”

“Damn, I feel like the biggest bully right now,” he grumbled. “I hate telling you no.”

“I know, Chris.”

“Then stop putting yourself in situations that make me have to choose,” he said, his voice returning back to normal. “Just cause you need a little light in your life, I’ll head for Zermatt in two weeks. I would come now but I have a model home to show in China.”

“I understand.”

“Alright, baby, I’ll see you soon!”

“Yeah, see you soon,” I mumbled, hanging up the phone just as I reached the front door of the manor. Pushing the door open, I was greeted by Makka who immediately became disappointed as he didn’t see Yuuri beside me. “I know, Makka. I want him to be here too.” Kicking off of my trek boots, I threw myself onto the couch, feeling the poodle join me. As I stroked their back and felt the pressure of their body on my chest, I sighed. **“But we won’t ever see him again.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST  
> YUP  
> IT'S GOTTA BE THERE
> 
> Translations:  
> Chert: Damn


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWEOWEOWEOWOEWOWOEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEOWEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stands with camera in your face*  
> You're doing great honey!

“He hasn’t called me or text me for a week, Phichit,” I grumbled, throwing my face into the pillow in my lap. I had found myself leaving the loneliness of my room to venture into Phichit’s space every day since I returned from Victor’s house. Initially, it was to tell him about the perfect stranger and how we had decided to remain friends. Phichit found it amusing that me, the antisocial one, was the first to make a friend. When he asked for photos of how he looked, I told him I didn’t have any. It had completely slipped my mind to at least take some time to look up his information. When Phichit typed his name into a browser, millions of links associated with international trade and old money popped up but no pictures. Not a single one. It was like he existed only in computerized documents and blank checks to organizations. 

A few days past and I waited for Victor to contact me. He knew I wasn’t the upfront type so I assumed he would text me first in order to meet up on his schedule, but he never did. The last couple of days, I had found myself restless at night, craving some kind of body heat or the scent of pine. It was weird to think that I needed someone’s body warmth after practically sleeping alone for most of my life. Phichit didn’t mind me sleeping with him, of course, but the more I pined, the more aggravated he got with my behavior.

“Why don’t you just text the Mystery Man and see if he answers again?” Phichit snapped, grabbing for my phone on the counter. As I tried to beat him to it, I nearly fell off of the bed as Phichit opened the phone. “I’m going to text him.”

“Don’t text him,” I groaned, weakly reaching for the phone but Phichit swatted my hand away. “I’ll look needy.”

“You **are** needy, honey.”

“He’s not even my boyfriend,” I retorted, sitting up. Running my hands through my hair, I slapped my glasses back into place and looked to Phichit for help. “I’ve only spent a day with him and I want to be around him even more.”

“So,you’re needy. No shame in that,” Phichit chuckled, searching my phone. Gasping, he turned the phone around to show me the empty contact with Victor’s name on it. “You’ve only spoken once on the phone!”

“Yeah, so he could tell me that he is switching phones and would call me as soon as his phone was shipped in,” I muttered, feeling even more like trash. “But the shipments should have already come by now.”

“You said McDreamy was rich and handsome right? Maybe you got the wrong vibe from him. Maybe he’s just a flirt.”

“Phichit, I woke up next to him in bed. My bed,” I responded, voice monotone. “He cooked me dinner, asked if I had a boyfriend, played with my hair and literally pressed his body against me when I was cooking pancakes.”

“They must have been some damn good pancakes,” Phichit mused, irritating me even more.

“Phichit!”

“What? I’m sorry,” he apologized, joining me on the bed. Laying himself in my lap, he tossed the phone to the side and rolled onto his stomach. I looked down at the Thai skater, my eyes filled with tears about to fall. “Oh, don’t cry, Yuuri.”

“What if he didn’t actually like me and I’m just imagining it?” I whispered, running my hand through his hair. “I usually overthink things so maybe I over thought all of this. Now I look like a needy nobody that wants to be friends with a millionaire.”

“Possibly billionaire,” Phichit added.

“Possibly billionaire,” I huffed, falling back to the pillows. “And he probably thought it was amusing to play around with me while he had the time.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit groaned, sitting up and looking down on me. “I totally doubt that. If you say that he was all over you and smiling, doesn’t that means he likes you? Even if it’s just a little,I mean, he let you stay at his house when most people don’t, right?”

Phichit had a point.

He did say that he didn’t really have that many friends and he wanted to be my friend. Even when I asked him to be friends he looked like he was truly happy that someone wanted to be friends with him. I know it was really was more like primary school when I asked him to be friends with me but we were both fine with that. Or at least we seemed fine with that. The walk back was amazing too! He was such an animated person that when I got silent, he let me stay in my silence. He made me feel so comfortable so important to him. **Was I really nothing to him?**

“What do I do then?”

“March up to his doorstep and demand an answer,” he offered, slamming his hand against a pillow for emphasis. “Victor can’t just show up, rescue you, flirt and say ‘I’m switching phones and can’t talk right now’. That’s a bullshit answer and you need a true shit answer.”

“That was the least motivational quote I think you’ve ever given,” I chuckled, looking at the clock on the counter. It was only two in the afternoon so I had plenty of time to walk up the trail and back. 

“I try to keep my best friend happy, even if that means I have to motivate him to fight a millionaire,” he grinned, his perfect teeth sparkling as he spread his signature smile and thumbs up.

“I guess no time is like the present,” I mumbled, shooing Phichit from my lap and grabbing my phone charger. It was late enough that if it took the usual hour, hour and a half, I should make it before the sun sets. Even if the sun did set, I was sure Victor wouldn’t kick me out. He would feel bad if I was eaten by bears or froze in the below zero wind chill. Part of me wanted him to just let me stay in his bed instead of the room that I was in before but I had to control myself. Victor was just a friend and we would never be more than that. “I’ll grab some stuff and head over.”

“Let’s put a clean bandage on first, please,”Phichit insisted as he moved to find the rooms first aid kit. “I’m sure a bear can smell you bleeding from a hundred miles away and is just waiting to chomp that cute little butt off of you.”

“The cut has already closed, Phichit,” I retorted, looking down to the stinging scar I earned from falling out. I still couldn’t remember much of what happened but the scar still hurt just the same. It had closed up pretty nicely but it hurt to stretch it too far or grasp anything with it. “Unless I do something out of the norm, I should be fine.”

“I think expressing your thanks with a handjob is definitely out of the norm so we should re-wrap-”

“Phichit!”

“I’m just being careful!”

  
  
  


The walk up the mountain was fairly easy and once Victor’s Manor came into view, I was ecstatic to see the lights were on. Sun already low in the sky, I knew for certain that I would have to spend the night here and was semi-thankful that I had brought some of my own clothes to change into so I wouldn’t need to wear Victor’s. Makkachin’s doggy door in the front of the Manor was open, meaning the little devil was somewhere in the brush around frolicking to its heart's content. As I pulled up to the door, a figure moved from a window to greet me. 

“Victor! I was wondering if-”

“Who are you?” A voice shouted as the door was sprung open, slapping against the wooden walls of the manor. I froze as the man who had opened the door leaned his lithe body against the door frame, yellow dyed hair slick with sweat. Wrapped around him and barely covering his skin from view was a dark black robe with a deep V to accentuate his upper torso. His skin was flushed red and the stubble on his cheeks were irritated, making him look sensual in the Zermatt air. Dark hazel eyes with long brown lashes were looking down on me with a fervor I wasn’t familiar with. He looked annoyed but amused, as if someone had interrupted him. Could this guy be the reason why Victor wasn’t answering the phone? He seemed to know enough about Victor be here since you couldn’t really just wander into Victor’s house. It was in the middle of the mountains and only noticeable if you knew about it.

“U-um, hi, is Victor home?” I muttered, my voice cracking a bit under the weight of the air. Clearing my throat, I repeated myself. “Is Victor here? I-I know he lives here and I want to see him.”

“Why would you need Victor?” The man asked, his accent a little off and unfamiliar. “Do you know him well?”

“I guess you could say that,” I responded, dropping my eyes under the man’s gaze.

“You still haven’t answered me,” he grumbled, running a hand through his hair as he took a sip of wine from the glass I hadn’t even noticed he had. “Who are you?”

“I’m-Whoa, Makka,” I jumped, feeling the silken fur of a poodle against my leg. Peering down, I found Makka pawing at my feet for attention. Leaning down, I scratched under their neck and around their ears, tail wagging in thanks. “Hi baby!”

“Makkachin inside,” the man barked, immediately making the dog whimper and huddle indoors. I cringed at the way he sounded and when I looked up at him, I swore I saw his eyes darken to black. “You need to tell me who you are right now or I can’t promise something will happen to you.”

“M-My name is Katsuki Yuuri,” I said, ducking my head a bit in respect. “I came here just a week ago when Victor saved me from dying of frostbite after I passed out.”

“Hm,” he mumbled, shaking his head as he looked at something behind me. When I turned to look at the same spot, I found that there was only the trail. I didn’t question him as he moved out of the doorway and let the door stay open. “Don’t worry about it, just come inside before something happens.”

Another look onto the trail behind me.

“Excuse me?” I asked turning around again to see what he was looking at. “Is there something I should be looking for?”

“Damn, why can’t you just come with me and not question so much,” he growled, yanking my arm as he tugged me inside. Closing the door shut behind me, he peered out of the window before tugging me into the living room. Candles were set up against the furniture and two bottles of wine were on ice. It honestly looked like I had interrupted an intimate date between two lovers. My heart dropped into my stomach as I thought about this stranger and Victor enjoying the plate of cheeses and fruit together. It made me sick to my stomach in jealous anger, something that I shouldn’t have felt for someone I barely knew. As I followed the man onto one of the couches, I tried to keep as much space between us. Silence fell between us and I could feel his eyes barrelling down on me. With a hum, he reached for a glass on the counter. Pouring some of the red wine in, he offered me the glass. Out of frustration, I picked it up and chugged it, feeling the after burn bring me to tears. “Wow. I’m slightly impressed.”

“What?”

“I haven’t seen many people chug forty year old chardonnay like that,” he hummed, a smirk on his swollen lips. “At least, not this year.”

“H-How much did this cost?” I asked, grabbing the bottle to look at the date to confirm. To my surprise, it  **was** forty years old and from a vineyard in Spain. Of course Victor brought out the good wine for his special guest.

“Four thousand two hundred and fifty four American dollars per bottle,” he answered, voice amused as I sputered. “Don’t worry. I doubt Victor would make you pay for it. He likes to show off.”

“I couldn’t if I wanted to,” I breathed, placing the bottle and glass safely on the table. We fell into silence again as I watched Makka toy with a rope on the floor near their bed. That’s when the man cleared his throat, asking for me to initiate conversation. “Oh, um, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Christophe Giacometti,” he answered, fluttering his eyelashes in response. “I’m Victor’s very special friend.”

“What d-do you mean by very special?” I asked, thumbs hooked against my jacket loops. “If you were so special I’m sure Victor would have told me about you, Mr. Christophe.”

“Oh, saucy aren’t we?” Christophe chuckled, crossing his legs as the shoulder of his robe slipped off of his shoulder. To my surprise, an angry bite mark was on his shoulder blade, red and brazen. It looked a few days old and it was possessive to say the least. “What are  **you** to Victor,Yuuri?”

What was I to Victor?

I couldn’t really say friend since he hadn’t contacted me in a week. If he really wanted to spend time with me, he would have made an effort. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what inn I was in or what my schedule was. He just stopped all contact with me because he just wanted to. I wouldn’t let this person who I barely knew scoff at my relationship with Victor, though. I really wanted to be friends with him and I wanted him to feel the same way. It had nothing to do with possessiveness or jealousy, it was just my right as Victor’s new friend. 

“I’m Victor’s very special friend too,” I responded, staring the man down as best as I could. “But maybe not as special as I thought.”

“Oh, I doubt that, my little Yuuri,” he smiled, lips curled much like the cheshire cat. “I’m only special because of the **services** I give but you haven’t left Victor’s mind in so long. That’s why I’m here. To occupy his time with whatever he wants..”

Special services?

What could that possibly even mean?

Was Christophe Giacometti a sex friend? Victor didn’t seem like the type to have a Friend with Benefits. The Victor that was around me didn’t seem like someone who would use another person's body like that. The Victor I knew was sweet and kind, a little jealous at times and even overprotective. Was I really seeing him incorrectly? Part of me wanted to be excited that I was on his mind over the past week but that was only deflated when I remembered why I was here. 

Victor had ignored me.

Victor had brought someone else into his house to be his friend and forgot about me.

**I wasn’t important to Victor.**

That’s when the front door opened.

“Chris! Who’s here? I smell something famili-”

My eyes lifted to find Victor standing in the hall, his hair slightly disheveled and a bag thrown over his shoulders. Dirt was caked around his hands but his clothes were perfectly clean. He looked just as beautiful as I had seen him before but I didn’t want to marvel at him, I wanted to slap him. Jolting up, I strode over to him, trying my best to stare him down. 

“Y-Yuuri! What are you doing here?” He gasped, dropping his bag near his feet. I watched as he glanced over to Christophe and down to me multiple times. “I told you I had to switch phones-”

“Bullshit!” I shouted, fists clenched tight beside me. Christophe gasped, a chuckle following, only making me more enraged. “I can’t believe I walked for an hour from the inn to here, only to find out you have a friend with benefits! It wasn’t like you couldn’t just tell me, I mean, I’m fairly understanding but you decided to lie to me and say your phone was switched and that you would contact me! Surprise! You didn’t keep your promise!”

“Yuuri-”

“And then you have the audacity to ignore me for a week!” I shrilled, pointing a finger directly in his face. “I trusted you! I wanted to be friends with you! All of that complaining and sappy stories about being alone we're all a lie because you have someone that can obviously be more entertaining than me! You even spend money on-”

“Yuuri!” He shouted, grabbing my hands and pulling them to his chest. His fingers were so warm around mine and I could feel my shaking cease as he looked me in the eye. “Can you listen to me?”

“Why should I listen to you!” I growled, trying to yank my hands away but he had an iron grip. “Let me go! Let go!”

“I’ll let you go if you listen to me,” he breathed, his voice calm and infuriating. “Please, Yuuri.”

“No!”

“Yuuri-”

“NO!”

“Stop acting like a child and just listen,” he snapped, tightening his grip a little more. When I finally huffed and admitted defeat with a nod, he let me go. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I looked down at the floor, trying not to focus on the lingering heat on my skin. He was so much warmer now than he was before and I didn’t know if that had anything to do with how angry I was or how angry he felt. “Now, can I explain myself?”

I didn’t answer as I waited for him to speak.

“There seems to be a few misunderstandings in what you heard and what you thought,” he started, immediately pressing a finger against my lips as I began to argue again. “Let me finish, please.” Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through the ends of his hair. “I really did get a new phone.”

Pulling a set of devices from his pocket, he showed me a cracked satellite phone and a brand new smartphone. “I dropped the satellite phone onto the tile and it cracked before the tile did. I memorized your number so I texted you via my email. It should have come under the same number.”

“Oh,” I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck as I looked up at Victor. “Why did it take you so long to talk to me, then?”

“That would be my doing, darling,” Christophe chuckled, moving from his spot on the couch. Draping an arm over my shoulders, he explained. “I’ve been here for a few days and I missed the forest life. Since I don’t get cellphones, or computers, he doesn’t get them either. Even if that means not contacting his new special friend.”

“It’s a friend rule, apparently,” Victor sighed, obviously annoyed. “I really wanted to talk to you but Chris cut off my net access and I don’t know how to put it back on.”

“I’ll put it back on after we have fun,”Chris smirked, making me tense up. Chris noticed this time and patted my shoulder. “Don’t worry, love, it will, unfortunately, be the non-sexual kind.”

“Chris is my best friend that I’ve known for years,” Victor explained, waving his hand around the room. “This house was designed by him. He’s that friend I told you about that does design and travels a lot.”

“You designed this house?” I gasped, turning to look the red faced man in the eye. He didn’t look like he could do much more than design the outside of his underwear but the house was a masterpiece all on its own. It was impressive to think that this foreigner was good at interior and exterior design.

“Guilty,” he replied, moving off of me to the walls. “Every inch of this house is my baby, so don’t fuck it up.” Sending me a warning glare, he leaned against said wall. 

I nodded as Victor continued. 

“And Chris has a dedicated relationship with a mystery man he won’t tell me about so he and I aren’t at all in a relationship and never would be,” Victor smiled, reaching up to touch my cheek. “He and I both have our eyes on someone.”

Someone…

So there was someone that he was in a relationship with.

Had it always seemed like he was hinting at something?

My heart was racing inside my chest as I tried to look away. I was embarrassed in every form right now. I was embarrassed that I had gotten angry and climbed a mountain to confront Victor. More than embarrassed, I was ashamed that I had made Chris out to be the bad guy. He was just Victor’s oddly attractive and majorly flamboyant friend. Even if they were dating, what would I have done. 

**Absolutely nothing.**

I had no chance of getting to that side of Victor’s life and I knew he didn’t think of me in that way. I was just his friend and I would have to curb my enthusiasm when it came to the few people that were around him. After all, I wasn’t one to talk about flirty friends.

“I’m really sorry, Victor and Chris,” I sighed, bowing my head deeply in respect. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. Even if those conclusions really didn’t have anything to do with me.”

“That’s totally fine,” Chris smiled, tugging me into a tight hug. I jumped as my face made contact with his bare chest and the scent of strong cologne filled my nasal cavities. “But as riveting as this conversation was, I think it tuckered me out.”

“But weren’t you just drinking wine and preparing-”

“No need for that, Yuuri, I’ll walk you to your room,” he chuckled, tugging me away from the hall. I didn’t question him as I looked back to Victor to say ‘Good Night’ but suddenly hee looked a little weary and his skin was pale.

“Is Victor okay?” I asked trying to turn but Chris tugged me to the steps. “Chris?”

“Don’t worry,” he smiled, the gesture soft. “I just need to give Victor something. Stress has taken a bit of a toll on him. Why don’t you go change into your pajamas and settle into bed? Victor has some things he has to handle before he can come up. I promise he’ll tell you goodnight before he goes to bed.”

“Um, okay,” I responded, shaking my head and walking up the steps. “Good Night, Chris."

“Good night, love, and make sure you lock the door tonight,” Chris joked, winking at me. “You don’t want me invading your bed, do you?”

I promised myself I would lock the door. I liked Chris now but I preferred a bed without him in it.

Quickly changing into my pajamas, I searched the room for any changes that might have occurred while I was gone. Not much had changed, even the way that the clothes I had worn from before were folded in the nearly empty drawer. Shedding the bottoms to my pajamas, I indulged myself a bit by wearing Victor’s pants. Comfy and large was much more my style anyway and the pajamas I brought showed more curves than I needed to show. Slumping against the mountains of fresh pillows and warming blankets, I dozed off in the warm comfort of the familiar bed.

  
  


A knock woke me from my sleep

“Victor?” I mumbled, throat dry as I flicked the light on in my room. "Is that you?"

“....yeah, it’s-uh, it’s me,” he whispered, the sound more strangled than I liked.

“Are you okay, Victor?” I asked, stepping out of the bed and walking towards the door. “You don’t sound so good.”

“Don’t come by the door!” He shouted, nearly making my heart leap out of my chest. I slowly backed away and sat back on the bed, feet dangling on the edge. “I-I-I think I may have a bug and I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Oh, that’s, um, that’s really nice of you to think of me...like that, I mean, I guess,” I fumbled, running my hands through my hair. “So, maybe you should get some rest. It’s cold and that doesn’t help either.”

“I will, I promise, I just,” he sighed, the sound heavy enough for me to hear. “I just wanted to say goodnight to you. I missed the sound of your voice.”

My heart clenched at the way his voice sounded. It was so tender and sweet that there was so many ways to misconstrue his meaning. Victor didn’t care for me like how I cared for him. I didn’t even know how I cared for him. All I knew was that I wanted to hear Victor’s voice near my ears and feel his hands on mine. 

“Good night, Victor,” I smiled, waiting to hear his voice. A few moment past without him saying anything but when I heard him chuckle, I knew he was there. “Victor?”

“Good Night, Krasivaya,” he hummed, before I heard his heels click in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALS WEEK IS A BITCH  
> This literally took me five days to even look at and I had to pull an all nighter to edit it......like what the fuck  
> Stupid ass Finals......


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HISTORY LESSON

The smell of burnt bread and sickeningly bitter sugar filled the air, jolting me from my sweet dreams of pale haired sirens with heart shaped lips. Lulling my head to the side, I found my bed, disappointingly, empty. I guess Victor  **was** really sick and couldn’t come to spend the night with me. I shouldn’t have been so disappointed but I couldn’t stop myself. Shaking my groggy head, I jumped out of the bed and stumbled down the steps until I reached the kitchen. To my surprise, I found Chris dressed in only boxers and an apron, plate of smoking something burning in his hands. The kitchen was filled with smoke and as I bolted over to the windows and pushed them open, Chris finally saw me.

“Oh, Yuuri! Goodmorning babe,” he winked, returning his gaze to the burning lump in the pan. He reached for the faucet and was about to let the water run in the pan before I shouted.

“NO! Don’t do that!” 

“Why?” He asked, moving his face from the range of the smoke. “Doesn’t water help?”

“The oil in the pan could cause a fire!”

“Oh, really,” he hummed, placing the pan on a cool eye. “I didn’t know that.”

“Have you ever cooked before, Chris?” I asked, moving to grab another pan. “Like in a safe, kitchen area?”

“No, honey,” he sighed, pulling himself up on the counter. I didn’t make a comment about his almost bare butt where food goes since he would probably make a statement about butts needing to be on counters. He looked oddly mushed, hair in several places, eyeboogies still on his face and dark circles under his eyes, very different than what I saw yesterday. “I have someone who cooks for me and they tried to teach me but I’d get too hungry and cranky before I was able to finish the lesson.”

“That’s understandable, I guess,” I responded, moving to the fridge. Inside, there were only some leftovers and the bare minimum to make a decent omelet. Scrunching my nose, I glared in Chris’ direction. “Have the two of you only been living on wine for the past few days?”

“You make that sound like it’s a bad thing,” Chris pouted, reaching for a bottle out of the wine cooler. This time it was a clear bottle of expensive, unopened vodka. My eyes bulged nearly out of my head as he poured a shot glass and downed it in a second, a smirk on his face. Pouring himself another, he said. “Every memorable morning starts with a shot of Vodka.”

“You almost sound like a true Russian,” a voice chuckled, a body moving from the hall. Victor glided in like the moon near midnight, his body draped in a black robe and hair pulled up in a messy, yet utterly desirable bun. The pale skin from the night before was flushed and healthy looking, a divine glow emitting from his smile. I stilled as he walked over, pulling me into a tight hug and burrowing his face into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest, wallowing in the warmth of his body. “Good Morning, Krasivaya.”

“Morning, Victor,” I mumbled, quickly realizing that we weren’t really the only people here and we shouldn’t be this cuddly. Moving as gently as I could, I took a step back and swung my arms. “I’m, um, sorry. I didn’t-”

“Seem awfully cuddly in the morning, Yuuri,” Chris chuckled, leaning forward a bit. “Where was my Good Morning cuddle?”

“Oh, um, I’m sorry,” I replied, moving to hug Chris. I wasn’t much of a snuggler but it did feel a little mean leaving Chris without a hug. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I felt his hands drift a little lower than I wished he would touch, just over the base of my butt. I gasped but didn’t let go as the feel of his cold bare skin and the scent of citrus filled my senses.  It felt so different from the warmth of Victor that I almost wanted to go get another hug from him but I didn’t. “Better?”

“Much,” he smirked, glancing over to Victor. Victor’s face was emotionless as I turned to him and poured the omelette mixture into the pan. “Want a glass of vodka for your morning juice?”

“Yes,” he grumbled, his morning mood ruined by something. Taking the shot, he filled another glass and offered it to me. “It’s always best when you share it with friends. Or do you not have the tolerance for alcohol?”

“Oh, I have pretty good tolerance but, um, I don’t do so well when it comes to Vodka,” I responded, flipping the omelette on the pan. “By the way, what do you want in your omelette? You only had chopped onions, some tomatoes and cheese so your options are a little limited.”

“Whatever you put in it, Yuuri, will be lovely,” he smiled, handing the shot to Chris. Moving to crack some eggs, we worked in comfortable silence together, glancing over to each other every few moments. Three omelettes made for us and Makka’s bowl filled with food, we sat at the table and began to eat. Victor emphasized how good it was and Chris gave me a wink even though it was just a basic omelette, nothing special. Chris and Victor took over most of the conversation and I didn’t mind, they’re conversations were filled with colorful language and obscene remarks. Some of what they said was also in Russian, probably to stop me from blushing. At one point, I took the time to grab a glass of water while Victor and Chris cleaned the dishes and put them away. Once we finished, Victor turned to me with a smile. “Well, I didn’t get the chance to clean up before I smelled the smoke. If you’d like, Yuuri, why don’t you come clean up in my bathroom?”

“Sure,” I answered, placing my glass on the counter. “Chris did you get the chance to clean up?”

“Oh, don’t worry about me, dear,” he chuckled, placing a manicured nail between polished teeth. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Victor.”

“That leaves a very open window, Chris,” he retorted, placing a hand against the small of my back. **“You’ve done everything.”**

  
  
  


Victor and I brushed our teeth with horrible toothpaste conversations, my toothbrush from the previous week in it’s own cup on the counter right beside his. I was surprised to see that only Victor and I’s toothbrushes were on the counter, not a trace of Chris in the entire room. As Victor washed his face and brushed his hair, I toured the minimal areas of his room. The last time I was in here, there weren’t any chances to see the room longer than a glance and I guess that Victor wouldn’t mind as long as I didn’t go through shelves or lay on his bed. Bypassing the emptiest parts of the room like near Makkachin’s bed or the couches, I walked over to the office area just behind the bed wall. The wall of books were in several different languages. Russian, French, English and Arabic titles were some of the few that I noticed right from the lettering. One set of titles were only in symbols while the ones next to them weren’t even titled. Letting my fingers touch the leather bindings and expensive seals, I noticed the office desk was covered in animal skin bound books and folders labelled in Russian lettering. One book was written in English and laid just beside his laptop. Lifting the book, I read the title ‘An Extensive Rendition of Greek Mythology.’ It was an odd book to have on a grown man's work table. I remember taking a small six week course my freshman year of college just to get credit but after that, I didn’t touch a book like this ever again. Sighing, I placed it back on the table. 

I continued to walk around the room, observing more books until I found a tattered album nuzzled into the corner of the shelves. Small turned edges and a string bookmark hung out of the side and it looked rather frail and old. Reaching out, I pulled the album out and decided to take a seat in Victor’s chair. The album itself was probably decades old, tiny sowing strings were frayed and the edges of some pages were missing. On one side of the album, there were several burn marks that looked like cigarette burns and and some pages were water damaged. Flipping a page, I found a picture of a black and white portrait of a baby. The baby was perched against the side of a large tree, wide eyes fixed on the cameraman. It was a boy, dressed in a striped, patterned onesie with a matching hat covering his pale hair. The background was a bit faded, a tiny pond and several toys only slightly visible. Written in the corner in black were the words  **1846** **Виктор** . As I turned the page, I found another picture, with the same title of  **Виктор** beside another year  **1850** . The child had grown over the four year span and was standing on the edge of a rock, his toothy grin and freckled face beautiful in the black and white photo. He was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with a slightly lighter grey scarf around his waist. A fluffy hat was on his head, tilted a bit to the side and just too big for him. Pure white fluff was all around his feet and judging from the flecks of white on his skin.  Just as I was about to turn the page, I heard Victor walk into the office.

“Did you find something to read?” He muttered, moving to stand above where I sat. “Oh...you found the album.”

“Was I not supposed to look at it?” I scrambled, immediately closing the book. Victor shook his head, reopening the book and turning the pages. 

“It’s no problem if it’s you,” he smiled, flipping the page to the one I left on. 

“Who’s baby is this?” I asked, pointing to the child. “He’s very cute.”

“Oh, thank you,” he chuckled, placing his finger on the year. “This is my great, great, grandfather when he was a child. His name was Victor as well.”

“Well, he was an adorable baby,” I smiled, running my finger over the foreign spelling of Victor’s name. “Do you know why you were named after him?”

“Not really,” he shrugged, turning the page to another photo of the child, this time aged at least ten years. He really did look like how I assumed Victor would look at fourteen. His hair was just as long as Victor’s was now except he was thinner, almost feminine, in his body shape. He was dressed in tights and ballet flats, the attire for a male ballet dancer. 

“He was a dancer….” I mused, trailing a finger on the tattered edge of the page.

“Yes, much to his handlers chagrin,” he smirked, pointing to a stool in the back. “He would sit on the corner of his stool and watch Prima Ballerinas practice for hours and when it was dark and no one could judge him, he did the same moves. That’s what got him in trouble.”

“What do you mean?”

“He ended up being fairly good and started to become famous among Primas,” he started, thumb against a corner of the page as he turned it to show a tattered and wearing leaflet with the words ‘Viktor Nikiforova! St. Petersburgs Prince of Ice!’. “After several months of fighting with his foster family, he gave up on ballet. The way he cope was by skating on ice, a trivial female sport in the eyes of some Russian men. He ignored them, of course, and one day he performed as the lone male skater in front of the Romanov family.”

“The Russian Tsar!” I gasped, looking back to the page.

“Yes,” he chuckled, looking down to me with a smile. “He was revolutionary and some would say incredible. Soon, he had it all. Commissions from royalty, gifts from theatre stars, the world at his feet.” Taking a deep breath, he frowned. “Then a war happened and he was sent into it. He didn’t believe that the war was worth him giving up his dreams so he used his connections to come off of a battle, riches and all on his belt, and return to the world’s stage. He spread his wealth among his men, more than enough left for him to live their lives without war. Then one day, when he was in his late twenties leaving a performance, he was beaten and thrown in a river by the same men he had fought with.” Turning a page, he clenched his fist and pointed. I gasped at the sight of a very thin young man, tubes and bottles of dark liquid surrounding him. His staunch jaw and thin hair were laid around his pillow and his lips were nearly unnoticeable against his pale skin. “He would have become so much more if those men hadn’t hit him in the head. It gave him something short of cancer and back then, they didn’t have a way of fixing it. He died a quick death just before his twenty-eighth birthday.”

“Victor…” I whispered, glancing down at the page. It seemed so unfair to look at the man’s progress through small photos. I was sure there were more photos in the album and I was definitely curious but the look on Victor’s face was stopping me from asking anything else. Closing the album, I placed it on the table and reached out to tug Victor’s sleeve. His bright blue eyes met mine as I wrapped an arm over his shoulder and burrowing his face into my neck. The man gasped but quickly enveloped me in his arms, warm breath softly beating against my neck. His body was so warm that it almost made me want to cry.“He didn’t deserve anything like that. No one does.”

Victor’s breath hitched as he tightened the hug only to let go as soon as I felt the need to hold on longer. When I looked to Victor for an answer, I noticed his eyes were darker than they were before. **“You are a dangerous one, Yuuri.”**

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” he muttered, picking up the album and putting it back where it belonged. “We should head back downstairs before we find Chris searching your bag for your underwear.” 

“Are you serious?” I chortled, thinking it was a joke, but by the look on Victor’s face, it was anything less.

“Unfortunately,” he muttered, heading out of the office, leaving me to wonder why he was friends with someone as special as Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the wee little history lesson because that information is very important for you to remember  
> *wink wink*


	9. Chapter 9: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realized that that chap summary is fairly rude soooo  
> Merry Christmas witches with a b, in other words, my gracious followers!

It was dangerous being around Yuuri.

I knew this fact from the way he had control over my actions and emotions.

I never planned on telling him parts of my history or things that had affected my past. From the beginning I thought I would ease into that conversation after we established something….something more than this. Our friendship was something I could cherish for an eternity but that wasn’t all I wanted from Yuuri. Everything in my mind was set on one task and one goal only.

**I wanted Katsuki Yuuri for myself.**

Not in the calm or sweet sort of way a generous lover would hope for but the possessive, greedy and sinful way that if Yuuri only knew how much I wanted him, he’d probably be afraid to ever stand before me again. Yuuri thought I was only someone with simple desires of friendship that entails small visits and quaint conversation but he was far from the truth. At first, that was how I felt about Yuuri. I wanted the ability to reach out and cheer him on as a skater, if only long enough to see those rare smiles. I wanted to just spend time talking and laughing about ridiculous things but as soon as I had my hands on his skin and felt his heartbeat against my chest, I wanted every bit of him. I wanted him to shiver with anticipation every time I touched him and moan as my mouth tasted his tongue. I wanted him beneath me, pearl white skin covered in my bite marks and sweat. It was filthy and rude to think like that but every bit of me wanted these desires to come true.

When I noticed his hands staring down at pictures that would haunt my memories forever, I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to blurt it so loud that all of Zermatt heard and I wanted him to accept me for what I was. But Chris’ words were stuck in my head. Did I want Yuuri to suffer like I had? Even if he accepted what I was, he would quickly realize that we couldn’t be together forever. He would die and I wouldn’t and he would suffer while I was ageless.  Disease, pain, mental torment, he would experience it all and I would just have to watch him suffer. My heart couldn’t take the pain of all of this and the more it surmounted and the more discouraged I became, the more I wanted to cherish the little time we had together. Who knew when something would come and destroy it all?

“...I’m only going to be here for a few months anyway,” Yuuri sighed, moving his hands under his blanket. We had decided to sit on the couch to get to know one another a bit more. Chris caught on to the atmosphere and decided to take Makka for a walk, winking at me. It left us with a little quiet time before I would have to take Yuuri back to the inn and meet his friend Phichit for dinner.

“What?” 

“I said I’m only here for a few months,” he chuckled, poking me in the cheek. “If I’m boring you, I can always go home earlier.”

“No no no no,” I blurted, causing the man to laugh louder. “I was just thinking about something.”

“Was it about your grandfather?” He asked, adjusting his glasses. “Or does it have to do with telling me?”

How was he so good at seeing how I felt? I had spent years learning how to be impassive but he was so good at seeing right through it all. 

“I’m sorry if I brought up some bad memories, I shouldn’t have snooped,” he muttered, fixing his glasses further on his face. Looking up to me, his chestnut brown eyes were darker than normal, almost as if he were lamenting. “Maybe I should really leave you alone if the memory is bothering you so much. I don’t like it when you get all quiet because of me.”

“Not at all, Yuuri,” I sighed, moving my arm over his shoulder. The man shivered, sending heated waves through my body but I had to stay controlled and calm. This was a friendly conversation and nothing else. “I want you to learn everything about me and me you. This is nothing.”

“Victor, are you sure?”

“Of course, Yuuri,” I smiled, making sure it was the brightest I could give. He didn’t seem fooled though, just like I could only expect from someone as exceptional as Yuuri. He didn’t push the matter as I brought up another topic. “Why don’t you tell me more about your skating career? I’m not much of an online person since I just learned how to send emails so I haven’t watched you online or anything.”

“What!” He gasped, turning to me with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, Chris taught me when I sent you that message about my phone.”

“Your lying,” he mumbled, pulling the blanket up his lap. “I thought I was technologically challenged but you’ve created a whole new level! How have you been doing work and things like that?”

“Are you talking about the charities?”

“Yeah, Phichit and I saw it when we were looking you up-” He quickly shut himself up with a slap of his hand over his mouth. A smirk grew on my lips as I reached to pull his hands from his face.

“Did you just say you were looking me up, Yuuri?” I giggled, tugging a little harder. Yuuri finally gave up, a red mark on his face from how hard he had hit himself. I didn’t have the heart to tell him anything as he started to show signs of nerves.

“Well….yes,” he replied, eyes darting around the room. “Phichit was curious and he wanted to make sure you weren’t a serial killer or some international spy so he looked you up.”

“Phichit looked me up…”

Yuuri nodded, glasses jumping on his nose.

“Aw,” I moaned, moving to lay my head on Yuuri’s lap. The Japanese man gasped but didn’t say anything, probably too shocked to speak . Since his thighs were so muscled from his skating, it was the perfect pillow for me to get comfortable on. “I thought you were interested in me so you looked me up.”

“I am,” he whispered. “Interested in you, I mean.”

Turning just a bit, I faced him, the back of my head against his lap. He looked down at me with a fond smile, the gesture quickly growing into a chuckle as I scrunched my nose. “Then ask me things. I want you to know everything about me.”

“Okay,” he hummed, bringing his nail between his lips as he thought of something to ask. Popping up a bit, he looked back down to me, question on his perfectly plump lips. “What is your favorite thing to do?”

“Other than be with you, skating,” I replied, snuggling back into a comfortable position. When I said the word skating, Yuuri perked up a bit. I could see he was eager to understand what I meant and I was just as eager to talk to him about it.“I told you that my Grandfather was an incredible figure skater. I promised myself I would at least learn. I was pretty good too but I decided to quit because I didn’t feel the passion anymore.”

“You must have danced beautifully,” he breathed, looking down at me.

“Not as beautifully as you,” I sighed, eyes getting heavy as blinking became harder and harder. Yuuri chuckled, boldly reaching down to brush a few hairs from my face. When he noticed what he had done, he began to pull away but I snatched his hand, urging him to continue. The feel of his thin fingers carting through my hair and blunt nails barely hitting my scalp was welcomed.

“You’ve never seen me dance.”

“Oh, I have,” I mumbled, feeling his hands push deeper into my hair, tugging gently at tresses and waves. “And it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you,” he paused, chuckling as he shuffled to get comfortable. I watched as he looked out of the window just across from us, snow flurries twinkling down. The expression on his face was so calm and serene. It was impossible for me to stay awake as I let Yuuri’s soft and clean scent fill my senses and lull me sleep.

  
  
  
  


“.......Chris,  please don’t wake him,” a voice begged, my mind immediately connecting the sound with Yuuri’s voice. He sounded frustrated and slightly amused as the voice of my best friend interrupted my sleep. “He looks so peaceful.”

“Oh, Yuuri, if you don’t leave in the next few hours, you won’t be able to do anything,” Chris huffed. I heard the couch shift as his weight was added to the bed. “It’s nearly four and both of you have slept the day away like an old married couple!”

“Then I’ll just stay another night,” he chuckled, moving his hands in my hair again. I nearly preened but I didn’t want to startle Yuuri or let him know that I was awake. “Phichit won’t mind and I don’t have to talk to Celestino until Friday. But no matter what, I have to practice tomorrow.”

“I know loverboy would love to see his little angel dancing on the ice again,” Chris noted, causing Yuuri to sigh.

“That reminds me, Victor said that he had seen me skate but I’m sure he said he doesn’t know how to use a computer.”

Oh no.

I hadn’t told him that I had been watching him dance for a few days now! I hadn’t told Chris this either! 

I was seconds away from reawakening before Chris burst into laughter.

“He’s horrible with technology but I was able to find some videos on Youtube,” he responded, the lie rolling right over Yuuri’s head. “Some of which you look too sexual to ignore.”

“No,” he groaned, his body shifting a bit as he lamented. “All the videos on Youtube are of my failures or Junior performances. I don’t want Victor seeing that!”

“Stop being so dramatic! You looked sexy!”

“Did you see the pink outfit from my Senior debut?”

“Oh, that wasn’t sexy at all. That was atrocious,” Chris gagged, making Yuuri laugh. “But the other ones were nice. The Stammi Vicino one was very snazzy.”

“Thank you.”

“Victor would love to rip that off of your cute little butt if he had the chance.”

“Chris!” Yuuri gasped, his hands immediately stopping their ministrations. “Victor d-doesn’t see me like that. I’m just his friend.”

“I promise you that if you told him you wanted him to beat his meat inside you, he’d say yes in a heartbeat.”

“So Gehin,” Yuuri breathed, judging by his movement, shaking his head. “Victor is too….I don’t know. He’s way out of my league. It makes no sense to try.”

My heart surged for a moment as I heard the interest in his voice. I was sure that Yuuri was out of  **my** league. He was nearly a celebrity in the Figure Skating world and with looks like his, he could be an international super star. I wished and hoped and possibly even begged that he would try and see me as something more. If only a chance was given to me, I was sure I could make Yuuri fall for me.

“Don’t give up so soon,” Chris sighed, patting Yuuri on his back. “You may learn that Victor Nikiforov has more flaws than you may notice.”

  
  


The next time I woke up, I was covered in my favorite sheepskin blanket, feet propped up on the couch by a pillow. Yuuri was no longer under me and I could hear laughter in the kitchen that was a mixture of my best friend and newfound love. Stretching, I folded the blanket and headed for the kitchen, careful to not make too much noise. Inside, I found Chris sitting with a blushing Yuuri on his lap, Yuuri’s hands covering his face. I immediately wanted to grab Yuuri and sit him on my lap but I knew that that was probably petty of me. Chris knew not to go after anyone I was interested in. He was unnecessarily vulgar and inappropriate but he had boundaries and earned his right as my best friend.

“..and that’s when he decided the girl was being too handsy and he tried to push her away,” Chris chuckled, reaching under Yuuri’s butt, he squeezed. “But he did this instead of push so the girl thought he was joking and was just playing hard to get.”

Yuuri began to laugh, the sound beautiful and clear as he covered his mouth. Chris finally noticed that I was in the room and removed his hands from Yuuri’s butt. “I think you should ask Victor what happened next! It was a day to remember!”

“Oh, Victor,” he breathed, finally looking in my direction. Slowly, peeling himself off of Chris’ lap, he walked over to me with a bright grin and outreached hand. “Chris was just telling me about some memories you guys have together while in France. Why don’t you come and join us?”

“I’d love to,” I sighed, taking his hand but not sitting at the table. “But I have to advise you it is much later than I expected and I would like to get you back to your inn before it gets too dark.”

“Aww, don’t ruin the fun, Vitya,” Chris groaned, making a show of how disappointed he was by shuffling his feet. “Why can’t Yuuri just stay the night?”

“I would love for him to spend the night with me but your flight leaves tomorrow and I’m sure Phichit is worried about Yuuri,” I replied, tugging Yuuri towards the stairs. “Why don’t you go pack up your things while Chris and I get our jackets together to leave.”

“Oh. Alright,” Yuuri smiled, bowing his head a little as he shuffled off to the stairs. I waited until I heard the door open on the third floor before turning to Chris with a frown.

“Was that really necessary?” I grumbled, pushing the empty seat back towards the table.

“Whatever could you mean, Vitenka?” Chris chuckled, standing and doing the same. “Everything I did with Yuuri was completely harmless.”

“Nothing you do is harmless, Christophe. France was a weird time for the both of us,” I grunted, heading towards the front door. As I began to put my jacket on, I noticed Chris wasn’t reaching for his. “What? Not going to join me on the walk back to embarrass me further?”

“You wound me, Victor,” he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like he had something to say but it was troubling him. “Last night you were able to have some nightly fun and tonight I’ll have mine. In two days, I have a billion dollar house to sell and a fifteen hour flight and layover to deal with. Not all of us have aged as well as you have.”

“You’re only a few years younger than me, Chris.”

“And that means I have much to learn about,” he chuckled, the sound slowly dying off. Reaching out, Chris placed a hand on my shoulder, quickly taking my attention. He looked hesitant and a bit uncomfortable as he looked down at the ground. “I guess I was a bit wrong about what I said before.”

“What do you mean?”

Pausing, he answered slowly and with little emotion. “I guess what I mean to say is that, I’ve never seen you comfortable enough around a person that you would sleep beside them like how you did with Yuuri or even tell him bits about your...history.”

“I told you Yuuri was special to me,” I explained, leaning against the wall. “He puts me at ease and makes me feel again.”

“It seems like you have the same effect on him,” he replied, looking out of the front window. “He told me some things about himself that I was sure he didn't mean to say. Things that were more unsavory thoughts than anything else Even then, he spoke about you in the best light.”

“What kind of things are you talking about?”

“Things he will tell you himself, I’m sure,” Chris reassured me, hand slipping from my shoulder. “But he’s far too kind for his own good and doesn’t give himself enough credit.”

“That he does,” I breathed, looking to my friend. “But why are you apologizing?”

“Because I told you that you wouldn’t be able to...pursue your happiness with him,” he started, removing his hand. “If you’re alright with taking the risk and dealing with any consequences that follow, maybe you can stay with him.”

Those consequences weren’t as little as Chris made them seem. Yuuri would have to choose between the life he had and the life he wanted if he chose me. I knew from the moment I saw him that I would give up everything to make Yuuri happy. I couldn’t tell if it was the L word that regular people threw around like candy but it was passionate and strong. I craved his touches and wanted to feel his body pressed to mine. For all I knew, this feeling could just be one of desire. Yuuri wasn’t like me, he didn’t live by his body’s needs and wants. He had thoughts and dreams that didn’t halt his mind. There was so much on the table if he chose me but so much to throw away.

“But remember,” Chris halted, a heavy sigh following after. “If he doesn’t agree to stay with you, you know what you’ll have to do.”

“Yes, I know,” I grumbled, the thought only making me more upset. **“I’ll have to kill him.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all agree that Victor is literally the physical form of sex and cinnamon roll put together?  
> And that Yuuri is dangerous as shit because he looks like the pudgy dough boy one second and then literal orgy on the ice?  
> I'm just thinking out loud.....really, really out loud.
> 
>  
> 
> So Gehin means Vulgar or so Vulgar btw


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just sweet, not anything bad

When I had returned from getting my overnight bag and fixing the room I slept in, I found Chris and Victor chatting amongst each other in whispered voices. At first, it scared me straight to the core. Millions of thoughts swam around in my mind. Was Victor complaining about me letting him sleep in my lap or upset that I had stayed so long? Was Chris upset I had disrupted his vacation? The last thing I wanted was for the pair to think ill of me, especially when I had done something so embarrassing yesterday. But soon, I had another thing to worry about when Chris said,“I hope I’ll be able to see you again.”

It wasn’t the exact words that made me nervous but the way in which he said it. It sounded like he was saying he would never see me again. The mystery behind Chris and Victor’s relationship only seemed bigger as he walked up to me, kissing me on the cheek with a loud smack. “I shouldn’t be long at the show but when I return, I better get a kiss of my own. Hopefully on my lips next time.”

“I-I, uh, I hope I’ll get to see you too, Chris,” I stammered, flushing a little at the kiss. Looking to Victor my nerves eased as smile bloomed on his perfect face. He had released his silver locks from his usual band and let them fall evenly on both sides, bangs more evident this way. I hadn’t really noticed but Victor’s hair was just past shoulder length and wavy. It didn’t frizz and didn’t have a single wrinkle in it, far too perfect for the already perfect man. The platinum shade wasn’t dyed either since every strand was covered completely and matched his lashes and eyebrows. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, krasivaya,” he smirked, opening the door to let cool Zermatt mountain wind into the house. The sun was rather low in the sky and once we arrived back to the city, I was sure Victor would have to walk back in the freezing cold air.

“Victor, how are you going to get back?” I asked, wrapping my scarf tighter around my neck and stepping out. Victor followed closely behind, shutting the door without locking it. “It’ll be freezing by the time you have to walk home.”

“I guess I’ll just have to sleep with you this time, Yuuri,” Victor hummed, a teasing smirk on his face. I blushed but it was thankfully hidden beneath the scarf and as walked, I tried to adjust my attire to keep warm. 

“I-I guess, I mean, it’s only-”

“I’m joking, Yuuri,” he chuckled, carefully adjusting my skullie on my head. “Unless, you want me to join you in bed again. I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with you.”

“Um-I! No, I mean, no, I can’t possibly-” I stammered, but quickly regretted it as disappointment flooded Victor’s eyes. “Wait, I wasn’t meaning that I didn’t like sleeping with you but I just, I guess I’m not comfortable-”

“There’s no pressure, Yuuri,” Victor sighed, looking to me with a fond smile. “We are just starting our relationship as friends. If you aren’t comfortable yet, you aren’t comfortable yet.”

“I’m sorry, Victor, I’m just not as...physical as you are,” I responded, following him down the trail and further into the forest. “It took me months to get used to Phichit.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

“No you don’t have to be-”

“But I’m making you uncomfortable-”

“You aren’t but-”

“Yuuri, I-”

Both of us paused, eyes wide as we watched each other try to understand one another. 

**And then, he laughed.**

Loud and heartfelt with arms wrapped around his waist and body leaning forward. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing alongside him and it quickly became clear why I wanted Victor to like me so much. Victor was someone I wished I could be like. He was charming and thoughtful, heart proudly stamped on his sleeve. He didn’t hide his emotions or his thoughts but was careful and apologized when he did something that could hurt another person. Having only really known me for two days, he opened his home to me and treated me like we were lifelong friends. Someone that could put people at ease with just a smile was a powerful person to be. 

Nonetheless, there was something magical about him. 

He had a power over me that no one could possibly understand. With just a glance from those crystalline blue eyes of his made me freeze and lose my breath. By simply laughing at a dumb joke I made, he allowed me the chance to feel important. This man laughing before me under the reddening sky and surrounded by flurries of powder white snow was indeed someone unique to me. 

“Wow,” I sighed, a cloud of my breath following after.

“What?” Victor smiled, throwing his hands in his pocket. “Are my gorgeous looks starting to take effect?”

If only he knew.

“No,” I smirked, earning a pouting Victor. “It’s just a lot colder than I thought it would be.”

“Switzerland does have cold nights,” he commented, kicking over a rock. Pulling his hands from his pocket, he handed me a pair of black gloves. “I never leave my house without these.”

“Oh, I’m sure you need them,” I replied, trying to hand them back but Victor’s hands were already in his pocket. “Victor?”

“You need them more than me,” he answered, shoving his hands deeper into his pocket. “If you feel so bad, why don’t you hold my hand and keep it warm?”

“H-H-H-Hold y-your-”

Victor laughed as I stammered, fog flowing from his lips with a power all his own. His nose a little red and cheeks dusted pink, he reached a hand out, placing the gloves over mine. I was surprised to see that my palm was slightly smaller and the fingers were much longer than mine. The inside was warm and soft, probably because of the expensive leather that protected the outside. Once my hands were safely inside the gloves, Victor intertwined our hands together, chuckling as I nearly melted at the touch. I couldn’t speak as he tugged me along, our shoulders touching each other every few steps.

Victor seemed to enjoy himself as we walked through the forest hand in hand. He made small comments about the flurries of snow that had perched themselves on my skullie and how the leaves are still on the trees even though it’s the dead of night and the wind is blowing. He took to swinging our hands between the two of us and rubbing his thumb against the top of mine. At one point, I nearly fall into a hole but Victor was so quick to react and grabbed me, bracing an arm against the tree behind us for support. I swore in that moment, his eyes flashed brighter as our mingled breathes swirled around us like miniature tornadoes. There was something so strong in those eyes that I couldn’t find a way to explain it in words. It felt warm and peaceful but also so dangerous that I feared touching it for too long. If I fell closer and closer into those magical blue eyes, was I going to fall in? drown? I couldn’t breathe as Victor held onto me, his hand holding me close to him. Just as I was about the say something, he laughed, tugging me to a stand and carefully taking my hand back in his. By the time I had the confidence to ask him about what happened, we had reached the end of the trail. As if out of habit, Victor let go of my hand and tugged me by the waist, careful to not let go as we walked onto the street. His hand heavy and set on the curve of my waist, far too low to be friendly.

Compared to the early morning time, Zermatt was bustling with lively music and people. Young and old were dressed in comfortable winter wear, falling in line with one another hand in hand. The streets were covered in dim light and the sky was filled with thousands of twinkling stars. There weren’t any children out, probably because it was already after dark, and the sounds of the odd motorcycle and kitchen were among the daily noise. Other than a few drunk old men and the occasional women travelling back home, there were only couples walking the streets. That made me a little embarrassed since Victor’s arm was tugging me tight to him as we fumbled along the brick sidewalk. Victor and I weren’t in that sort of relationship and I didn’t want other people to judge us. Detroit was a fairly liberal place but I wasn’t sure about Switzerland. I didn’t really know where to put my arm and I could feel Victor’s glances on me.

“V-Victor?” I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear but with those words his long, silver hair swished over his shoulder as he halted to a stop and looked down to me.

“What is it, Yuuri?”

“Um, I-I don’t want to be rude but um, I just….” How was I supposed to tell him that I had no experience in holding onto a person? We weren’t dating and probably never would but it looked like he and I were right now! Not to mention the issue of how close his face was to mine and how easily he went from a worried look to a blaringly bright smile was intense for me. I wasn’t use to the proximity of his body near mine and probably never would. “I-I think we should seperate.”

“....Sep….ar...ate?”

“L-Like, so people don’t think we are, you know, like,” I struggled, huffing a cloud of winters smoke. “You know.”

“I don’t know, Yuuri,” Victor chuckled, pushing back locks of hair as the wind whipped past us. Glancing around, he seemed to finally noticed the several other couples cuddled under the evening stars. Covering his mouth with a finger, he looked back at me with stars in his eyes. “Are you worried that someone might think we’re together?”

Too embarrassed to speak, I nodded.

“Oh, Yuuri,” he giggled, showing off his heart shaped smile and slightly chapped lips. “Is that such a bad thing?”

“Well, no-”

“Do you not like people to think we’re together?” Victor asked, his eyes getting wide and dewy. “You hate me that much that you don’t want to be seen in public with me!”

“Oh, Victor no!” I replied, waving my arms in front of me. Victor suppressed a grin as I tried to make him understand. “I love being in public with you! We’re f-friends, right? I just didn’t, like, I don’t know, I didn't want you to be embarrassed being seen with me!”

“Embarrassed?” Victor asked, his eyebrows furrowing. “Why would I be embarrassed being seen with you?”

“Well, I’m definitely different from you,” I muttered, looking out to the group of people. I hadn’t realized that we had stopped in the middle of a street. It was, thankfully, a street that wasn’t occupied by any cars but a street nonetheless. Tugging on Victor’s arm, I was able to get him to follow me to sidewalk. We were pretty close to the inn but I felt like he wouldn’t let me go unless we finished this. “You and I don’t look like the average pair.”

Victor didn’t seem to understand as he looked down at our joined hands.

“Victor,” I mumbled, loosening my grip on his upper arm. “You have seen yourself in the mirror, right?”

“Every morning,” he replied, a smirk growing on his face as he moved to inspect my hands in his gloves. “I don’t see how that has anything to do with you and I walking together.”

“I look nothing like you,” I chuckled, a little less whole-hearted than I had thought.

“Why would I want to be around a clone of myself?” He huffed, seemingly frustrated with my response. Clutching my hand in his, he looked up to me with sincerity. “Yuuri. You are much more than I could have ever asked to be around me. Why do you put value on yourself at such a low price?”

“Chris said you saw my videos so you have to understand why…” I replied, a shiver causing me to shake a little. My eyes dropped to my lap as I tried not to bring negative energy into our conversation but it was inevitable. I didn’t want Victor to think any less of me but he had to have seen how horrible I was. My early years were full of mistakes and hours of hard training that hadn’t gone anywhere other than Juniors. When I was finally picked for the Japanese team, I had to leave the country in order to focus. All of those years of training were going to go to waste. “I’ve spent my entire life focused on one thing and I failed when the chance came. You probably don’t understand that feeling but…”

Victor was silent as he looked off into the distance, mouth pinched at the sides and slim cheeks speckled with flurries. He was nearly emotionless as his gaze remained blank. Suddenly, he turned, reaching out to touch my cheek. His fingertips were cold and the pads soft as he pushed stray hairs away from my face. Tapping his thumb against my bottom lip, he smiled. “You have so much faith in me, Yuuri.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, lips warm from his touch. Victor continued to smile, hand cupping my cheek.

“You know so little of me but you place me on such a high pedestal,” he started, playfully squeezing my cheek. When I scrunched my nose, he let his hand drop with a chuckle. “You and I have the same struggles just like everyone else. Our insecurities, pride, fears and love are all the same no matter how we look on the outside or where we came from or even what’s in our wallets.” Pinching my cheek, he leaned forward to press his lips against my forehead. I suppressed a gasp as he held his lips there for a few moments before backing away. When I looked up to his face, I found my chest tightening at the sight of Victor. The light of a street lantern had formed a near perfect halo just behind his head, displaying his long silver strands and pale skin. As he smiled down to me, pinched cheek between thumb and forefinger, he sighed. “You are more than just your fears and broken pieces, Yuuri. If you hadn’t failed somewhere and gained in another, we never would have met, right?”

With those soft words, he stood, carefully removing his comforting heat from my body. I could feel the effects his words had on me and the tiniest thrum of warmth against my forehead slowly disappearing. But most of all, I knew for a fact that I wanted those lips on my skin again, just to feel the warmth that was in my chest spread even farther through my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say what I said to the other followers of my other stories.  
> I AM SO SORRY!  
> I have been going through hell and back for the past few days. With noche buena, christmas, my mom in the hospital, finals and now New Years, I am suprised I've made it this far. But I hope to keep more consistent as the holidays even out and I can get back to a better schedule. Anywhooooooo, I hope you guys like the cute because its gonna last for a wee bit and then shit hits the fan soooooooo good luck!


	11. Chapter 11

“I’m going to be really honest with you, Yuuri,” Phichit sighed, his eyes unblinking and brows nearly to his hairline. “I thought you were lying about the whole ‘beautiful, pale-haired stranger thing’ in order to hype up the gossip but now I have to sincerely apologize. He’s beautiful!”

“You thought I was lying!” I grumbled, lightly shoving him in the shoulder. Turning to Victor, I tried to apologize. “I’m sorry that Phichit is so rude...”

“There’s no need to apologize, Yuuri,” he chuckled, reaching to pull my cap off of my head. Placing it on the inn’s dinner table, he continued. “I’m just happy you think I’m beautiful.”

“Hah, I-um, I didn’t say anything like that, right Phichit? You’re j-just joking,” I stumbled, looking to Phichit for clarity but he was too busy taking photos to really pay attention. “Phichit!”

“Oh, right, yeah you didn’t say beautiful, my bad,” he started, but I could see his shit eating grin on his face. “He said sexy. That’s right. Sexy first, then beautiful followed by a few other raunchy adjectives.”

I didn’t even respond as I dropped my head onto the wooden table and hoped for my death. Sure there would be a bruise but it was probably going to be worth it if Victor could ignore what I said. Especially since it seemed stalker creepy since Victor and I only knew each other for a fraction of the time it took to be talking about this. There had to be a timeframe right? One that specifically said that there is no flirty language until you’re at least a month into a relationship.

“Aw, Yuuri! You think I’m sexy? I’m flattered,” Victor mused, carting fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck. I nearly purred at the feeling but immediately froze when I heard Phichit’s camera tone in the background. For the first time in awhile, I couldn’t care less. If he wanted to take pictures, so be it, but I wouldn’t move even if an Earthquake tried to swallow me up. I was going to live in this tiny bubble for the rest of my life with Victor’s fingers moving through my hair and the sound of soup boiling in a pot. “Yuuri?”

“Yuuri can’t come to the phone right now, he’s been disconnected,” I mumbled, Phichit’s groan soon following.

“And here comes Yuuri the Drama Queen.”

“I’m not being a Drama Queen,” I growled, lifting my head. Victor not to blatantly stare at the red mark on my forehead by fixing my fringe but failed miserably. Looking at me with dewy eyes, I caved, nodding my head so he could rub the the red from my face.

“Yes, you are,” he replied, looking over to the pot in the kitchen. The owners had left early for a night out and left the pot open for cooking. Before Victor and I had arrived, Phichit had placed chopped veggies, diced meat and some broth inside, just enough for the three of us. The table we were seated at had a perfect view of the warm fireplace and clear glass windows. As I salivated at the dense scent of stew filing the lobby, Phichit turned to Victor. “You don’t mind him calling you sexy right?”

“Not at all, I love it,” Victor smiled, pushing his bangs from his face. Phichit, of course, made a big deal out of it by covering his eyes. “Is there something wrong?”

“Your smile is too bright,” Phichit groaned. “Dare I say, brighter than mine.”

“How the good die young,” I mumbled, earning a foot to the shin. Phichit moved to check the stew, dipping his pinky into the thick mix. Bringing his little finger to his lips, he smiled, waving his arms in the air.

“I’ll ignore that rude comment and feed you,” he chuckled, brining bowls off of the counter. Filling them with stew, he placed them in front of Victor and I. “Bon Appetit!”

  
  
  


“That was honestly the best thing I have eaten in a long time, Phichit,” Victor smiled, rubbing his slightly swollen stomach. Phichit beamed as Victor continued to praise him. “Those Thai spices really change meat in magical ways.”

“I’m glad I was able to put a little culture into your life,” Phichit replied, picking up the plates and placing them into the sink. “I’m still not sure you’re real yet though.”

“Is it the hair?” Victor chuckled, running his hands through his hair. “Or is it the color?”

“It’s not that…..”

“Is it because I don’t own an Instant Gram?”

“Instagram and yes!”

“I told you, Phichit,” I chuckled, moving to wash the dishes. “He just learned how to send emails.”

“How is it that someone as rich as you doesn’t have an Instagram?” He sighed, bumping my hip as I walked past. I went to work cleaning the dishes diligently as they spoke. I was thankfully able to watch them speak since the sink overlooked the dinner table. “You would be SO famous!”

“I have no need for being famous,” Victor replied, waving a hand dismissively. “And the few friends I have are famous enough. Their numbers are all that I need.”

“You don’t have all of your friend’s numbers,” Phichit grumbled, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Motioning for Victor to hand him his phone, Phichit got to work adding his number, profile picture and way too many emojis to his name. “There!”

“Thank you,” Victor beamed, looking up to me with the same intensity. Pressing his finger to his lower lip, he began to think before sliding his phone back to Phichit. “.....Does Yuuri have an Instagram?”

“No-”

“He sure does,” Phichit interceded, quickly pulling up his app. I tried to move in to stop him but my hands were covered in soap and the dishes still needed to be cleaned. Just as I looked down from the plates, Phichit and Victor began to laugh. “That picture was the first picture on his Instagram.”

“He’s so chubby!” Victor chuckled, immediately making my heart drop but as I looked up to see the embarrassed look on his face, I found Victor’s eyes on me. Facing the phone in my direction, Victor placed the phone beside his cheek. The photo was a throwback to when I was a baby, freshly born and swaddled in a blanket. “I just want to keep you all for myself, Yuuri!”

“Phichit!” I shouted, nearly dropping the final few pieces of silverware. “Stop showing him my baby pictures!” 

“But you were so cute!” Phichit whined, an agreeing Victor nodding his head. When I glared at him for a moment too long, he finally gave up. Swiping up he scrolled to the more current photos. “Fine, then I’ll just show him your Eros program promo photos”

“Please do!” Victor hummed, clapping his hands as Phichit scrolled to the photos. I nearly imploded with embarrassment at the thought of those promo photos being seen by Victor. My hair was slicked back and I was barely wearing layers so it was practically a body suit! I didn’t even look like I usually did on the ice because of a bit of photoshop! “Oh, Yuuri! You look so manly!”

“Phichit!”

“Last one I swear!” Phichit chuckled, attempting to mutter low as he said. “I’ll just text come to you.”

“No!” I shouted, finally finishing the plates and heading over. I snatched his phone out of his hand, my own still a bit damp. “No more pictures of me.”

“Aww,” they both whined, Victor crossing his arms as he pouted. 

“But you’re so cute, Yuuri,” Victor muttered, stuffing his phone in his pocket. “I want all of the cute pictures.”

“I  **was** cute, not anymore,” I retorted, looking down at the time on my phone. “Oh no, Victor! You have to hurry back or you won’t be able to make it safely! Should I call one of the inns and see if they can transport you?”

“No need, solnyshko,” he replied, placing his hand on my shoulder. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against my cheek before pulling back. I could feel Phichit’s wide eyes on me but I couldn’t pay attention as Victor stood, light flickering through his blue eyes. Standing with him, I walked him to the door and handed him his gloves.

“Thanks for these by the way,” I smiled, helping Victor into his gloves. Once they were on, Victor smiled, running a hand through his hair. 

“No, thank you,” he responded, reaching out to tug me into an unplanned hug. This time, I didn’t gasp but I could feel his hair covering my shoulder and his arms hanging low on my waist. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I pulled him a little closer in hopes of feeling that same warmth I felt earlier. Just as he was about to let me go, I felt a tiny glimpse of it deep within my chest. I wanted to chase that feeling and have it with me but Victor had to go. That’s when I heard a sniffle that was almost too soft to come from Victor. When I looked up, I saw Victor’s red nose and ears vibrant against his skin. Chuckling, I pulled my hat out of my pocket and slid it onto Victor’s head. “Yuuri…?”

“I can get it back from you when you come grocery shopping with me tomorrow,” I mumbled, looking down to our feet as Victor shifted in front of me. I didn’t look up until I heard him chuckle.

“That’s right,” he started, tightening the skullie on his head. “I promised I would go grocery shopping.”

“W-With me,” I added, trying my best to smile up at him. Victor returned the gesture, quickly brushing a few strands behind my ear. “.....thank you.”

“It’s like I said before, Yuuri,” he started, reaching a hand towards the door. Turning back at the last moment, he chuckled, looking to me with bright eyes. “Anything for you.”

  
  


Phichit decided, just after Victor left, that it would be the perfect night for a ‘Best Friends Forever’ sleepover. I was completely against it until I learned that he had some photos of me sleeping that he promised would show up on the internet if I didn’t show up.  After picking up several necessities from my room, I headed the few steps to Phichit’s room, careful not to make too much noise. The last thing I needed was the rest of the inn to think something weird was going on with Phichit and I. Just as my knuckles were about to contact the door, Phichit was swinging the door open with a smile.

“There is so much that we have to talk about,” he chuckled, hair dripping wet as he waved me inside. As soon as I entered, I was struck with the scent of Jasmine candles and fresh shower soap. Dropping my bag onto the closest chair, I nearly fell onto the bed, stress and cotton sheets sucking me in. Today had been fairly anxiety ridden and with Victor’s touchiness, I was a little over the top. Don’t get me wrong, Victor’s touches weren’t horrible, they were just….different. They gave me mixed signals that weren’t ones I were used to. When he smiled down to me, I felt like the most important thing in the world. When he laughed at something I said, he acted like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. For someone like Victor, someone so beautiful and sweet to find me important or even interesting was new to me. There was so much to like about Victor even with the few things that I know about him. “So…..Victor’s nice.”

“.....He is.”

Phichit stared me down, hand on his hip and foot tapping on the ground as he dragged a towel through his hair. 

“He’s very attractive and that hair is to die for,” he continued, crossing his arms and staring me down even harder. I was nearly ready to burst with the glare but I didn’t say anything. “You also seem to be rather close to one another.”

“As close as a person c-can be for a few days of knowing each other, I guess-”

“Yuuri!” He snapped, running over and tackling me to the bed. I didn’t even have a second to catch my breath or stop him before he was whining again. “It’s like you two were lovers from another world!”

“Gah! How?” I asked, trying to move Phichit off. I earned an elbow to the stomach instead. “Geez, Phichit, get off!”

“What am I too heavy?” He asked, straddling my hips so I couldn’t move. “Are you calling me fat?”

“You didn’t even let me answer,” I gasped, his fist in the pit of my stomach. Looking up to him, I watched as his eyes filled with tears and he pouted. 

“I knew eating all of that ice cream after you disappeared was a bad idea,” he whined, tears welling and pouring down his cheeks. “Now I’m fat enough that you’ve noticed! My own best friend!”

“No! No no no no,” I retorted, reaching up to wipe his cheeks. Phichit smiled as I ran my hand through my hair. “You know I’d tell you if you were getting fat, which you aren’t, I promise.”

“You promise?”

“Promise,” I said, moving to slowly pull him off of my lap. 

“Now that you’re feeling sorry,” Phichit smirked, wiping his crocodile tears. I wanted to be surprised but Phichit was good at making me see his side. “I think you should go on a date with Victor tomorrow.”

“DATE!” I shouted, immediately covering my mouth. In a more hushed voice, I continued. “There’s no way that I could ever go on a date with Victor! You saw him! He’s like a walking Adonis!”

“He’s not unreachable, Yuuri,” he frowned, raising an eyebrow. “And if you saw the way he watched you today, you’d you have a huge chance!”

“There’s no way Victor would ever accept,” I pouted, leaning my head against the headboard.

“Yuuri,” Phichit gasped, grabbing the sides of my face. Brown met Black as Phichit let his fringe hang low over his eyes and nose scrunch. “Victor couldn’t take his eyes off of you! Everytime I showed him a photo of you, he nearly keeled over with how in love he was.”

“Stop exaggerating, Phichit-”

“Just cause the guys hot doesn’t mean he’s a God, Yuuri,” Phichit scolded, frustratingly yanking a lock of my hair. When I winced, he leaned against the wall, looking at me with squinted eyes. “I’m sure there are things he can’t tell you or things he’s bad at. You can’t just discredit yourself either! You have a seriously rocking body that everyone in the Federation is jealous of and when you dance! You have no idea how many hearts you steal! Not to mention, you are practically the nicest guy on the face of the planet.”

“I thought I said to stop exaggerating, Phichit,” I groaned, removing my glasses to rub the brim of my nose.

“I’m not though!” He smiled, leaning forward to lay a hand on my lap. “I literally can’t explain how great you are in words! Do I have to bring up all the times you volunteered to help teach the juniors some of the jumps? Or the time that we were walking around China and some guy tried to ask me out and you lied and said we were together! You seriously helped me then.”

“Really? I thought I was devaluing you,” I chuckled, the joke making Phichit smile. 

“Hell, the guy thought that I was banging an AV model,” he laughed, the sound slowly dying as a defiant gleam grew in his eye. “Yuuri. You are a great catch. If Victor doesn’t see that, then he’s seriously lost the greatest thing to ever happen to him.”

I knew I had a little self confidence issue that wasn’t going to go away any time soon but I had never really gone on a real date with someone. Sure, I’d go on the occasional ‘first date’ that entailed talking about how we are and how tacky the food is but no matter how we tried, there was no connection. With Victor, it was like breathing. We could talk about anything and I could feel safe around him but now, I wanted more. It was probably preamature to think about something like this but I wanted him to look at me all the time. I wanted his hands in mine and the warm feel of his breath against my neck while we slept. He made me comfortable, wanted and, for the first time in a long time,  **he made me feel whole.**

“Even if I ask him out….what are we going to do? It’s not like I’ll be here for longer than a few months,” I replied, looking down to my hands. I couldn’t let the feeling of his warm hands against my fingers leave my mind nor could I forget the way my heart skipped when he kissed me on the cheek. 

“Long distance relationships are hard but they work sometimes,” Phichit remarked, patting my hand. “Can you really say that that’s the only reason you’re scared to try?”

Barely lifting my head, I shook it, listening to the sound of Phichit laugh at my expense.

“Good!” He smiled, tugging me into a hug. “Don’t worry about the date, leave that to me.”

“What do you mean, leave that to you?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t worry, Victor and I will figure it out,” Phichit smirked, grabbing his phone. Fingers tapping away, he looked up to me with a wide grin. “You just rest that pretty little head of yours and I’ll do the rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long but there was a lot going on and this was the already done but I thought i didn't edit it gah!!! Brain dead :/


	12. Chapter 12: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little love for my extra fictional baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VICCHAN IN THE HIZZOUSE!

The walk back was fairly easy, even with the two or three feet of snow raining down on my head. It was freezing and the wind wasn’t helping me much but I could ignore all of this if that meant I could see Yuuri again. The pictures that his friend Phichit showed me were beautiful and charming, just like Yuuri. Yuuri was a rambunctious baby and the use of Instagram was going to be very helpful. Chris had created an account on the You Tube so I could watch Yuuri’s videos from his skating and the Instagram would let me see his more personal photos. I hadn’t gotten into the social media craze but at least I was able to get into it when it was most important. 

Though Phichit was irritatingly close to Yuuri, he seemed to understand that I wanted Yuuri for my own. Ar first, he seemed a little apprehensive with me but I hoped he would understand that feelings for Yuuri had nothing to do with his fame as an International Skater or his body but for the type of person Yuuri. There was so much I didn't know about him and I was excited to actually learn!

**Phichit: Hope u got back safely! Yuuri passed out from all of the fun    （‐＾▽＾‐）**

Pressing the button as gingerly as possible, I tried to reply.

**V: I am glad that he is well and I am home.**

A reply was sent immediately.

**P: I hope you don’t mind me askin but r u freee tmrrw?**

Vaguely remembering the small lesson Phichit gave me on texting, I replied using my thumbs this time.

**V: Is something wrong?**

**P: Nah, I just wanted to know if u were interested in a fun playdate with Yuuri I wanted to plan…**

Another text popped up in blue.

**P: mayb one that only involves u and Yuuri?**

My heart nearly stopped as I looked at the next photo that was sent. It was of Yuuri sleeping, drool leaking from his glistening, pink lips and his hand ruffled into his hair. Another message popped onto the seamless screen of my phone. As I opened it, I found a moving picture that looked an awful lot like Phichit winking, only smaller and slightly pixelated. This is what he said was an Emoji and promised to make one for me.

**P: Our lil devilllll is a little tired so I’ll have to run interference if that’s k with u.**

**V: As long as Yuuri does not mind, I am available.**

**P: Perfect! I’ll handle all of the planning but I think it’s best if u guyssss spend a day in the city! Is that cool?????**

I couldn’t understand why there were so many question marks but it seemed like a constant theme for Phichit. Thinking about a reply, I tapped an answer.

**V: I suppose so. Anything that needs to be paid for, please let me know. I’ll send the funds necessary.**

**P: It’s so great that Yuuri found himself a Sugar Daddy (＝⌒▽⌒＝)**

“What’s got you smiling like an alcoholic in a wine cellar, mon ami?” A voice said beside me, the scent of fruit and fresh soap wafting around. I knew instantly that it was Chris and he was looking over my shoulder with a smile. “Is that Yuuri’s friend?”

“Yeah,” I replied, slowly trying to type out the rest. “He’s asking about a playdate with Yuuri.”

“Isn’t that perfect!” Chris gasped, lips pressed against a glass of white wine. “It’s only been two days and one mysterious night together and you two are ready for the next step!”

“I don’t want this to go too fast for Yuuri, Chris,” I scowled, ignoring the text as I looked to Chris. “He deserves to be happy and comfortable. I don’t want any other….‘factors’ to come into play until he’s ready.”

“Knowing your past, all sorts of other ‘factors’ are going to come into play before he’s ready,” he responded, bumping his hip against mine. Snatching the phone from my hand, he read the texts with lightning efficiency. “Look, Victor, I’ll handle the silly details with this sweetie while you go take a nice, warm shower.”

“You sure you can handle creating a normal play date that doesn’t involve a stripper pole, four million dollars and LSD,” I joked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t knock a fun night till you try it, Nikiforov,” he scolded, ushering me up the stairs. Flashing the phone to me, he continued. “From what Yuuri says about Phichit we should have the plan done in an hour.”

“I guess I’m in your hands,” I responded, stretching my arms over my head as I stripped my jacket off and kicked my boots off. Dropping them on the ground in a pile I’d deal with later, I climbed up the usual flight of stairs to my bedroom. The room seemed so quiet and cold, something I should be used to after so many years of solitude. The sounds of Yuuri’s laughter was echoing in the expanse of my mind as I picked up a few towels to place by the pool.His smile was perfectly imperfect, one corner a little crooked. 

There was so much that I wanted to tell him about myself but I knew that if I did, he’d run away from me. Just a few days with him made me feel like the world was filled with colors, all of them new and fresh. When he laughed the world was bright and filled with yellow. The touch of his skin was like fireworks bursting with light. Just the thought of his skin against mine made goosebumps curl up my spine. Slipping out of my clothes, I headed to the bath pool, turning the knob to its highest heat. Steam filled the room almost instantly and as I poured some incense in, I nearly vibrated with excitement.

Yuuri was everything I could ever want in a lover.

Among the pictures Phichit had shown me, I was able to see the way he could smile so effortlessly and look beautiful without even trying. Phichit pulled picture after picture out of albums on his phone of Yuuri’s beginnings of his skating career. Small, chubby cheeked Yuuri holding onto the railing of a rink and Yuuri, only a few years older, with a gold medal in hand. Around his teenage years, his body fluctuated between perfectly plump to sensually streamlined. The beautiful smile that never ceased to grow on his face while skating had only gotten more brilliant over the years. Phichit even had photos of Yuuri when he didn’t notice. One where Yuuri had just fallen and tears were spreading down his cheeks. Another photo had him surrounded by dogs while running after one who had his glasses, mouth wide in laughter.

I wanted to see Yuuri in every aspect. 

It was probably selfish but I wanted him to feel things only I could help him feel. 

I wanted him to smile because I made him smile.

I wanted him to laugh because of something I had said to him.

I wanted him to moan because of how good it felt to be with me. 

**I just wanted him.**

My greed was starting to weigh heavily on me and I can’t say for certain if it was the warmth of the air but I was feeling something that I hadn’t felt for a long time. Every cell in my body was alight as I thought about how ephemeral he was on the ice. Pale skin glistening with just a bit of sweat as he glided across the ice in perfect form. The simple way his fingers came to a point as he spun was mystifying. Dark hair slicked against his forehead and falling over fierce, brown eyes were so captivating that my heart stopped at the memory of them. Just the thought of his beautiful laughter filling the air, I wanted to have him in front of me now. How was I supposed to convey my feelings without overwhelming him? I knew my personality was a little off-putting if you weren’t used to it and I didn’t want him to come to hate me. Was I going to have to take it slow or could I take a few chances? Sighing in frustration, I turned on the speakers in the pool, hoping the noise would clear the sorrows from my mind. 

  
  
  


“Victor?” A voice said, nudging my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I found Chris fanning his fan and pulling his socks off. Sinking his feet in with a sigh, he held up the two phones.  “You know, if you stay in this for too long, you’ll get wrinkles.”

“It’ll take a few years for me to get a wrinkle and you know that,” I chuckled, leaning against the side of the pool. The steam had practically filled the room and the playlist had ended a long time ago. My body felt warm and weightless now, my mind momentarily clear of Yuuri. “What brought you to my little haven in the bathroom?”

“You’re play date is confirmed,” Chris cheered, splashing me with water as he showed me my phone. On the portable calendar was a note that said ‘Play Date with Yuuri’ with seven heart emojis and time. It was scheduled for Noon and it said dress comfortably, no address provided. “It’s not too early and not too late and we booked a hotel for you guys to stay in the city.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” I grumbled, rubbing my hands through the pieces of fringe falling into my face. “Why are you booking a hotel? That’s going to completely freak Yuuri out!”

“Well, you know, you’re both grown men with libidos,” he explained, waving his hand. “And knowing you, your libido is a little higher and Yuuri always talks about how he has great stamina in skating so I’m sure that applies to the bedroo-”

“Chris!” 

“What! It’s the truth,” he grumbled, tapping something else on his phone. A sound like a bell echoed in the room and he chuckled. “Phichit agrees with me. He also said it’s not good for you to walk home after the long day he has planned.”

“You just want us to do something irresponsible,” I retorted, smacking Chris on his thigh. Slowly sinking further into the water, I let my hair get wet before grabbing for the shampoo. Squeezing some into my hands, I lathered in the suds, hoping it would take some of the stress away. “I don’t want this to be just about sex.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” I responded, scrubbing my scalp. “Yuuri’s so sweet and innocent. He’s not like anyone I’ve ever seen!”

“Who are you referring to, Victor?” Chris said, tapping away at his phone. “You’ve never dated anyone longer than a few months before you got tired of them. Josephine was six months and Carter was your longest. He lasted seven months!”

“You know I actually cared about them at the time,” I huffed, dipping my head beneath the water. Rubbing my head quickly, I lifted my head and wiped my face. “They were just….”

“Too Human?” Chris inserted, placing his phone to the side. Looking deep into my eyes, he leaned his chin onto his hand. “I understand why you’re so worried about finding the right person but maybe there isn’t one out there for people like us.”

I hated when he talked about our situation like that. 

We weren’t like everyone else and I had known that for a long time but it just seemed like our differences made it impossible for us to even pretend to be normal. I wanted to live that dream where I married someone I loved and we sat in a suburb with our four children. Of course, that was impossible for someone like me. 

Someone who was completely different. 

“Yuuri’s special,” I grunted, stepping up onto the nearest stair and climbing out. Chris didn’t make a snarky comment about my nakedness which just made me more upset. That meant that he was trying to have a serious conversation and I didn’t want to have one right now. 

“Is he special because you’ve been lonely for a while or is it something else?” Chris asked, climbing out as well. Grabbing a towel, he threw it to me and took another one so he could dry his feet. I toweled off before traipsing towards my closet where all of my impulse buys laid in wait. Grabbing the Persian Blue Silk pajama pants I favored, I slid shapely legs into the holes of them. I wasn’t one to sleep dressed but it had been one of those days and I wanted expensive silk to make me feel better. Reaching for another towel, I began to rub gently into my scalp until it was dry enough.

“He’s special because he’s special, Chris,” I grumbled, sliding into my sheets. Chris grabbed the dual phone charging cords and plugged our phones in before sliding into the sheets as well. Turning to face me, he narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“You ever wonder why we never worked out?” He asked, tugging a pillow into his arms. Slinking further into the sheets, I let my arms flop onto the blanket to get comfortable.

“I don’t know, I guess we just didn’t have that spark,” I answered, looking at the ceiling. “I mean, you’re a great guy and you’re pretty great in bed but I never felt anything other than lust when I was with you.”

“It was the same for me,” he chuckled, slapping me on the shoulder. “You’re a great lay but when we had sex, there wasn’t any emotion or spark. It was like we were just going through the motions and acting like it was working.” Nudging me with his foot, he sat up and smiled down to me. “But when I’m with him. Sex isn’t something to sustain me. It’s like feeling all five senses all over again!”

“What are you talking about?” I laughed, watching my idiot of a best friend throw himself back into the bed. He turned his head and scrunched his brows as he concentrated.

“He’s so tender and caring,” he smiled, tugging the pillow tighter. “And when he kisses me, its like fireworks go off! Just the feeling of his hands on my skin is like learning everything about love all over again. His voice makes even the worst day seem bearable and when I come home smelling like alcohol and sin, he tells me I’m the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.” Glancing over to me, he got that sinister grin on his face. “And he does this thing with his tongue that is practically black magic-”

“Okay!” I jumped, reaching for a pillow. Throwing it at his face, I laid back down. “You were doing so well too!”

“You know I can’t not talk about the way he-”

“GAH!” I shouted, throwing my head under the pillow as Chris laughed. Once his laughing died down, I was able to pull myself up. “You have enough?”

“I’m done, I promise.”

“Good,” I smiled, moving from my pillow cover. “I guess I want the same thing. I mean, not the tongue thing but at least the spark you guys have.” Moving my hands in my lap, I tried to think of how to explain it. “It’s like I’ve tried all sorts of relationships but none of them have been anything like I expected.”

“They aren’t going to if you go in with such high expectations.”

“How is expecting a spark high expectations?” I asked, rubbing my hands through my hair. “I feel more alive just watching Yuuri than I ever did in those other relationships.” 

“He must be as good as you, then,” Chris smiled, that all-knowing gleam in the front of his eyes.

“We promised we’d never talk about that.”

“We aren’t,” he responded, reaching for my hand. “But if he makes you feel alive, even if it’s more than what you feel every day. It’s worth all of this.”

Smiling up to my best friend, I pulled the blanket higher. “Wait. How the heck did we get onto this subject?”

“You not wanting to have sex with Yuuri.”

“I want to have sex with him but not on the first date. I’m not that desperate.”

“Potato, tomato.”

“That’s not how that works,” I laughed, reaching for the lamp and shutting the light off. “Thanks.”

**“What are friends for.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO!!!!!! So I hope you guys like this chapter and pay close attention because there are little bits of information that will help you come to a great conclusion.....  
> Love you guys and I hope you like it!!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Victor

**The morning couldn’t have gone any worse than it had.**

When I woke up, my hair was a complete tangled mess and stuck up in places I didn’t even know stood up like that. I had ten o’clock shadow instead of five and if I was being honest, the bags under my eyes only made me look even more like a monster. When Chris saw me in the morning he nearly choked. He had to find an old kit that he used for emergency days and it somehow helped me out. Brushing my hair and shaving had been a challenge but it happened. Finding something to wear was worse than everything else. 

Phichit said the bistro we were going to was high class but also had a modern theme. I couldn’t remember what would look like that now and Chris’ sense of fashion was a little….eclectic. I couldn’t wear a suit since that was too much but a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt aren’t enough wither. I finally settled on a pair of fitted jeans and a white shirt, a blue blazer tying it all together. The dress shoes I wore were comfortable for walking and rounded the entire outfit. I decided on having my hair in a loose ponytail since it was going to be windy, allowing a part down the middle to give a more casual look.

Yuuri seemed to like my hair down but that would be his treat once we got to the hotel. Phichit warned me that Yuuri didn’t know anything about the hotel and if I told him before it got late out, he’d bolt. I didn’t want Yuuri to be uncomfortable but I was yearning for another night spent with Yuuri in my arms. Phichit had made a night bag for him and would put it in our room, Chris dropping mine off later. As I walked up to the Enchoridge Street corner, I was excited and ready. There was a hint of crisp lavender in the air and the sky was clear of every cloud. What I wasn’t exactly ready for, was a well dressed Yuuri standing alone with earbuds in his ears. 

Phichit had dressed him up to kill and I was his recent victim.

His hair was slicked back in the way I had only seen during his performances, fluffed just a bit at the ends where the wind had caught their coattails. He still wore his signature blue glasses and they matched perfectly to his dark blue fitted peacoat and skin tight black pants that were tucked into brown lace up boots. Leaning against the exposed brick of a building, he looked tastier than ever, his bottom lip nudged between his teeth. Yuuri hadn’t noticed that I was walking up and ,for once, I was glad he hadn’t seen me. Stopping in the middle of the street, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and took a photo, something I learned with a little help from Phichit. Also thanks to he and Chris, I had gotten better at texting and could even put stickers on my photos. The three followers I had on Instagram were sad in comparison to Chris’ seven million and Phichits’ nearly eleven millions but it was a start. Capturing a few more, I decided they were good enough before walking up to Yuuri and tapping his shoulder.

“Oh! Victor!” He gasped, his eyes lighting up and his cheeks turning a little pinker than normal. It was cold enough for the air to fill with fog from his warmth breath and as he tugged the small satchel over his shoulder he smiled. “You aren’t wearing gloves?”

“Oh, I’m not?” I chuckled, looking to my hands. I knew well enough that I had forgotten my gloves on purpose just so I could hold Yuuri’s hand but, he didn’t have to know that. “It seems I’m not.”

“Don’t worry,” he smiled, reaching into his bag. “I grabbed my spare so we wouldn’t have cold hands.” Pushing a pair of brand new gloves into my hands, he tugged on his own. “Now we’ll both be warm.”

“Um, thanks,” I responded, disappointment weighing down my words. Pulling the gloves on, I stuffed my hands into my pocket, trying my best to hide my frown. I immediately felt my phone and decided to use it as a chance to get a little closer to Yuuri “Oh, why don’t we take a photo to commemorate our first play date?”

“I-um, I’m not very comfortable with photos,” he started but I tugged him into my arms as I turned the camera to selfie mode. Snapping a few, I pulled away to see the photos. Yuuri looked even more beautiful and the more they flashed, the closer I was to falling even further. 

“You look marvelous, Yuuri!”

“T-Thanks,” he muttered, looking down at the snow as a grimace crawled onto my lips. My smile quickly faded as I grabbed his hand in mine, tugging him down the street in the direction that Chris sent me. Yuuri didn’t break away as we walked and part of me was happy about that but his actions made me think he was in another world. We trekked in silence for a bit before I couldn’t bear the tension any longer.

“So,” I sighed, swinging my arm a bit. Yuuri didn’t tug away but he didn’t join in either. “How was your night?”

“Good.”

“Have any good dreams?” 

“Nothing special,” he whispered, looking out to the snow covered streets. It really was a beautiful day as the midnight blizzard left a foot of fresh snow on the ground. There were barely any people on the streets since it was around the time that children were in school and adults were at work. The fresh snow had allowed a perfect white paradise, a day that should have put a smile on Yuuri’s face but he looked more worried than happy. Setting my jaw and glancing around, I spotted the perfect place.

“How about this? Let’s head into there for a little bit,” I hummed, winking in his direction. Not waiting a moment for him to respond, I tugged him into the place that caught my eyes, frantically hoping it would at least bring a small smile onto his face. 

“Victor, wait-”

Grabbing a hold of the handle, I threw it open and lightly pushed Yuuri inside. Once inside, Yuuri turned to look at me with an eyebrow quirked in confusion. The cafe was called ‘A Cup of November’, and most of the furniture reminded me of an autumn day. Brown and cream colored furniture was arranged delicately around the small shop as the smell of freshly ground coffee permeated through the air. A green painted mural of an elephant was on the far wall and the bar was filled with coffee machines and even alcohol. The dark oak floors were stained and some of the cushions on a couch had a weird looking tear in it but it seemed like a fairly nice place. The warmth of the overhead heaters was perfect as we tugged our jackets off and hung them on the provided coat hangers. 

“Welcome to ‘A Cup of November’, sit wherever you like,” the barista said as she worked a cappuccino machine for a group of businessmen. She hadn’t glanced up as she concentrated, another barista placing a cup and sandwich onto the counter of another couple. There weren’t that many people in the cafe, maybe four or five, and I was kind of happy that there weren’t. It was more private and it allowed Yuuri and I the opportunity to talk.

“Victor,” Yuuri said, nudging me in the shoulder. I politely waved him off as I sat at the booth in the farthest corner, careful to ignore the other less private spots. It had a perfect view of the street from a large window and it was slightly above street level. “Victor, this wasn’t on the plans for today.”

“I know what Chris and Phichit planned, Yuuri, but spontaneity is the best part of any strong relationship,” I smiled, patting the table. Yuuri chose the seat across from me, much to my chagrin, and picked up the tiny menu. “Imagine the adventures we’ll have if we’re more spontaneous.”

“I just don’t want to miss any reservations or…” Peering up from my menu, I watched Yuuri squirm under my gaze. When he noticed the confusion on my face, he became embarrassed, a red flush burning up his neck. “I mean, it’s okay to miss but I know Phichit and Chris were pulling strings all night and I-I don’t want their hard work to go to w-waste.”

“Oh, soloste,” I chuckled, reaching over to pat him on the hand. “It’s okay! I spoke with Chris and he said we have a little wiggle room.”

“How much wiggle room is a little?” He asked, his thin fingers tugging at the gloves on his hand.

“About an hour or two.”

“Oh,” he sighed in relief. “I guess a cup of tea would be okay.”

“Tea?” I inquired, slightly tilting my head. “You know this is a coffee house, right?”

“I know that,” he pouted, peering over the menu again. Pointing to a spot labeled ‘Watered down leaves’, he smiled. “It says right here that they have tea.”

“Under it’s appropriate name too,” I muttered, earning a glare from Yuuri.

“Tea is amazing when you do it right,” he commented, just as the barista came to our table.

“Welcome, what can I getcha?” The barista mumbled, looking down at her notepad.

“I-I’d like your jasmine tea b-blend,” Yuuri sputtered, looking down at the menu. “Please.”

“Would you like any additives? Cream, sugar, honey and stevia are all we have.”

“No thanks.”

“And for you,” she grumbled, peering over to me. Once our eyes met, her demeanor quickly changed, a raised eyebrow warning me of what was to come. Throwing her knotted blonde braid over her shoulder and adjusting the smudged red top she wore, she smiled. The gesture seemed to unnerve Yuuri as he slide a little deeper into his chair, probably to hide. It bothered me that he was uncomfortable and I knew this barista would cause a tiny rift in my perfect date with Yuuri. “What can I get you, sir?”

“I’ll have the small non-fat latte with no foam, four raw sugars and at kid’s temperature please,” I said, watching as the girl quickly wrote down what I said. Yuuri chuckled as he watched her scramble but he quickly hid it with the menu in his hand.

“Um, we’re baking fresh lemon cake right now. Would you like a piece?” She asked, twirling the ends of her hair. It was a little embarrassing to watch her attempt at flirting but I wouldn’t make her feel uncomfortable in front of Yuuri. “I won’t charge you, I promise.”

Smiling to Yuuri, I said, “Yuuri. Would you like a piece of cake?”

“Um, sure, I guess cake would be good,” he responded, placing the menu back to where it belonged. The girl didn’t look at Yuuri as he continued. “But not too much, I still have to stay in competing shape.”

“You are in beautiful shape, moya lyubov,” I whispered, reaching for Yuuri’s hand. Both the barista and Yuuri gasped as I threaded my fingers into his, bringing them up to my lips. “If you’d like, I could share a piece with you.”

“T-There’s no need, it’s an entire cake being made,” the barista interrupted, but Yuuri nodded his head. I looked to the girl with a frown, waving her off with a hand. 

“That’ll be all, thank you.” 

Grinning as she stomped off, I watched her immediately complaining to her coworker in a hushed whisper, glancing in our direction out of the corner of her eye. When I looked at Yuuri, he was bright red, hand still tight in mine as he shuffled in his seat. Placing his hand back on the table, I played with the ends of his jacket. 

“W-We could have just gotten two pieces,” he breathed, nerves causing his voice to shake. His leg was shaking hard enough for him to move the booth and his lower lip was swollen from his nibbling. 

“Why?”

“It-It’s k-kind of embarrassing for two grown men to s-share a piece of cake….it’s like we’re-”

“On a date?” 

“N-Not a date!” He screeched, loud enough for the baristas to look over. I waved them off as I looked to Yuuri, his eyes darting around the room. “I would never, I mean, I thought it was going to be a play date, like something fun, but no, I don’t want you to think I’m moving too fast and I’m-”

“Does that mean, I have a chance to actually date you?” I asked, blue meeting brown. Yuuri stopped moving almost immediately, his hand pulling from mine. I wanted to be hurt by his actions but I couldn’t possibly be upset with him for being a little uncomfortable. Chris did warn me that Yuuri wasn’t going to be easy to persuade and I’d just have to deal with that. Sighing, I shook my head, letting a comforting grin grow on my face. “I apologize for making you uncomfortable. Just, ignore what I said.”

“I-I didn’t mean to make you mad, I just-”

“A small latte and jasmine tea with fresh lemon cake!” The Barista interrupted, placing our respective drinks in front of us, the cake much closer to me than Yuuri. The piece of  cake was huge and Yuuri looked uncomfortable as he eyed the chilling tea mug. My coffee was steaming hot and the cake had cooled perfectly. “Everything to your liking?”

“N-No, it’s fine-” Yuuri started but I cut him off swiftly.

“Not at all,” I retorted, pulling Yuuri’s tea from in front of him. Placing it in the barista’s hand, I watched as she froze. “My friend’s tea is cold. I thought the Jasmine tea was meant to be hot? Would you mind heating it please?”

“I’m so sorry, I must have forgotten to heat it up,” she apologized, glaring at Yuuri. “I’ll be right back.”

Once she was far enough away, Yuuri threw his arms down on the table and flopped his head on top. “She’s going to spit in my tea.”

“No, she won’t.”

He nodded, defiantly, refusing to lift his head. 

“And if she does, I’ll sue the company for everything they have.”

“Stupid rich people,” he grumbled, reaching for one of the spoons. Lifting his head just a little bit, he dug the utensil into the cake. Sliding the spoon between tinted lips, he grabbed for his cheek, eyes closed shut in euphoria. Pulling the spoon out slow and sweet, he said, “She could spit in my drink all she wants, this cake is amazing!”

“Oh, really, let me have some,” I asked, eyeing him in a stern look. Yuuri glanced down at the spoon right next to the plate. Taking a deep breath, I reached for the spoon. “Oh Yuuri look, it’s snowing!” Pointing outside, I watched as Yuuri glanced outside for a moment, just long enough for me to drop my spoon on the ground. “Whoops.”

“What happened?”

“I dropped my spoon,” I pouted, looking to Yuuri for sympathy. I wasn’t sure if he bought it but he silently spooned some of the cake and passed it to me. 

“You can borrow mine until the barista comes back,” he chuckled, allowing me to grab the spoon. I didn’t entirely expect him to feed me but a man can dream. Slipping the spoon into my mouth, I let my eyes fall hooded as I looked to Yuuri, the slight tingle of lemon tang tickling the insides of my cheeks. His eyes were set at my mouth, exactly where I wanted, and I hoped he would continue to stare. Turning the spoon over, I licked up the valley of the utensil, tongue completely out of my mouth. I almost squealed in delight as Yuuri swallowed thickly but I had better self control. Licking every bit of sweet icing off of the spoon, I went in for another bite. “I-I-I-I don’t think I’m gonna eat another piece.”

“Why?” I asked, looking at the spoon in my hand. It was filled with the cake and as I reached across the table, I pressed it against Yuuri’s lips. “I want you to have some! It’s so good!”

Yuuri hesitated for a moment but under my gaze he was powerless. Opening his mouth only an inch, he let me push the spoon past, carefully trying to avoid the exposed metal parts.. I waited until he pulled back before I grabbed another spoonful. It was hard not to imagine the spoon as my hand but that was an urge I’d have to push down. We quickly demolished the cake in a few moments and when the barista returned, she had a steaming cup of Jasmine tea. 

“Your tea,” she huffed, looking Yuuri right in the eye. Grabbing the mug from her hands, I brought the aromatic drink to my lips. It wasn’t my favorite but it was warm and soothing, an earthy aroma wafting off of the mug.

“Vkusno!” I moaned, breathing in the subtle Jasmine scent. “This is as good as you say it is!”

“Told you,” he grinned, reaching for the mug. He didn’t hesitate as he brought the drink to his own lips and took a few sips. “It’s good for the stomach too.”

“I’ll have to think about that when I go grocery shopping,” I commented, only glancing at the barista as she shuffled off in silence leaving Yuuri and I in our comfortable conversation.

“Oh, right,” Yuuri hummed, placing the mug down onto the counter. “Did you ever go grocery shopping? You must have been starving with little to nothing in that fridge.”

“I’ve been handling myself, thank you,” I joked, looking out of the window. “But, no, I haven’t really had the time.”

“What have you been doing for the past few hours?” He chuckled, taking another sip. “You shouldn't stay up too late at night. It’s bad for your health.”

“Work mostly,” I said, glancing down at my watch. “And if I have time, I check the stocks.” 

“On the website it said that you work as an entrepreneur and around international trade so I guess that makes sense,” he noted, bringing the glass back up to his lips. “There was a lot of charity work too.”My work history was the last thing I wanted to talk to Yuuri about, especially since my work wasn’t the cleanest. We had at least another forty or so minutes before we could walk to our next destination and there was only a small ten minute walk to the venue. At most, I’d have to be careful what I talked about and hope he didn’t try to delve in too deep.

“The charities are more for enjoyment rather than work,” I started, looking at the menu again. “I keep them around extracurricular activities in third world countries. It’s only fair to help others out who later help even more people.” I glanced to Yuuri who was staring at me intently, eating up the mild conversation we were having. “But the trade is where my family makes most of the money so I guess I can’t complain.”

“Your family? I thought you were alone?” 

De'rmo.

“I mean, I sorta lied about that,” I huffed, leaning back in my chair. Yuuri raised an eyebrow but let me continue as my heart was nearly in my throat. “I have a slew of cousins, an old man and a brother sort of…..”

He didn’t comment as if challenging me and it made me worry even more. Clearing my throat, I tried to continue.

“The brother  is just someone who does most of my business work, he’s like my little brother but without blood relations,” I explained, closing my hands in my lap. My coffee was long forgotten and Yuuri’s mug lacked steam as he focused on what I was saying.

“Are you not close?”

“It’s not about closeness, rather than his prickly, um, attitude,” I replied, waving my hand. “And it’s not like he’ll ever change so I don’t expect too much.”

Nodding, he allowed me to continue.

“My cousins are all over the world and the old man, well, I don’t really know where he is now,” I commented, looking down at my hands. “It’s been a few years, actually.”

“I’d feel horrible if I didn’t know where my family was,” he sighed, shuffling in his seat. “It has to be scary not knowing.”

“Our family isn’t as close as a normal family would be, Yuuri. There’s no need to feel sorry for us,” I grinned, feeling the conversation turn south. We still had a good twenty minutes until our reservation but it’d have to run a little early. The last thing I wanted was Yuuri feeling sorry for me. “Enough of the sad talk. How about we head to our next location?”

Yuuri shrugged and I took that moment to drop two twenties on the table and head out. Yuuri opened his mouth to object but I quickly tugged him along, careful to not pull too hard. Helping him don his jacket, I tugged my blazer over my shoulders and pulled us into the cool air. The sun had melted much of the snow from earlier and Yuuri let go of my hand the moment we reached outside. 

For the first time in a long time, I didn’t know how to gauge the person I wanted to date. To make the matter worse, Yuuri and I weren’t even at the dating phase yet! He was obviously attracted to me physically and it was adorable that he tried not to stare but it was pretty obvious. I was confident in my looks and I was just as confident that I was attracted to Yuuri. The problem lies with how comfortable Yuuri was willing to get with me. When I was hugging him or taking that picture, he tensed up and got frustrated. However, if it was sharing a spoon or bed, he wasn’t as perturbed. I could chalk it up to him having a sister but even then, I’d never have that sort of relationship with Yuuri.

Even as we walked up a small hill, I could feel the distance between us spreading. There was about a foot between he and I, way too much space for me. When I moved an inch over, he moved a foot away. Turning a corner, I had the urge to let our hands touch but just as my fingertip was going to scrape against his hand, he reached for his skullie. 

**Was he really fighting my advances that much?**

As we came to a halt in front of an iron wrought gate, I watched the look of dismay grow on Yuuri’s face. The next location for our date was an exclusive hotel with a penthouse view of Zermatt. The seventeen level hotel was a mere four stars but it was covered in glamourous gold leaf and modern designs. As we walked up to the doorman, we were greeted with high ceilings and pearl white banisters filled with people and tourists in snow gear. Stock brokers, celebrities and even a few kids were running around with their own entourages following behind. Bell hops and receptionists ran from one end to the other doting to their guests as best as they could. Stepping into the elevator, I pressed the button for the penthouse, curiously watching the expressions on Yuuri’s face.

Chris opted for a seat in the hotel’s restaurant before dinner hours, a private table set up on the balcony. Yuuri, of course, didn’t know that, because if he did, he wouldn’t have stepped onto the elevator. Watching the doors of the elevator close, I smiled as Yuuri watched the numbers ding on every floor stopping at the large Penthouse button. 

“No,” he gasped, covering his mouth as the doors split open. “You didn’t.”

“Your right,” I chuckled, pulling his hand into mine. “I didn’t. Chris and Phichit did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE!  
> I literally had a huge project for Creative Writing and my Writing juices were completely out of wack......and to make matters worse, I'm piling about five jobs on right now because I'm trying to save so I've been uber busy! Please forgive me -.-  
> and to make life better though, IT'S OLYMPICS WEEK!!!!! and that means FIGURE SKATING IN PYEONGCHANG!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH Michael Chen and Yuzuru and just plain eye candy and I don't know what to do with myself!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> According to Google, De'rmo means shit soooo


	14. Chapter 14: Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!

Modernist paintings and glistening, imported quartz floors were just the minimum glamour of the hotel restaurant. A waiter dressed in an expensive three piece suit nodded to us as we exited the elevator, two handwritten menus in hand. He didn’t speak a work as he bowed his head and ushered us into the banquet area, extravagance etched into every facet of the room. Bright bouquets of a black rose and white chrysanthemum mix were overflowing from the vases they were held in. Rows of elaborate tables covered in pure white cloth went on forever and amber light shined down on the occupants in a sensual glaze. Dark ceiling hung multiple, half ton chandeliers, each holding what seemed like a million crystals. Subtle classical music strummed by a pianist lulled the guest into the soothing ambiance, each restaurant goer comfortably having a conversation. Each face my eyes fell upon was more beautiful or handsome than the one before. My heart was nearly beating out of my chest as a tingle ran up my spine disrupting the beautiful glow of the restaurant around us. 

All of these people were high class and greatly above the status I held. Just standing here was definitely out of my league and there was no telling how I’d embarrass myself by even being here. I was completely underdressed and, to be honest, only celebrities and millionaires probably ate here. A little nobody like me could ever blend into the environment here. 

The feeling of Victor’s hand slipping into mine jolted me from my thoughts. Peeking up at the man beside me, I followed after him, the sensation of his warm thumb against my wrist irresistible. At a table just beside us, a group of businessmen guzzled wine and laughed obnoxiously as they flirted with another table of women. As we passed the group, my eyes found the wide windows that were being pelted by pounds of snow. The wall length windows gave a beautiful view of the Zermatt mountain, albeit a little fuzzy due to the oncoming blizzard. It was remarkable and easily one of the most beautiful things I would ever see but nothing compared to the excitement on Victor’s face. He was practically glowing with it and as he pointed out beautiful works of art and interesting dishes, he caught the eye of other patrons. Wandering eyes followed him as he walked and nearly every person, male or female, found themselves pulled into his trance. I tried not to feel too insecure but it was hard when there were nearly twenty or so people watching us walk by. Victor seemed to notice as he pulled me a little closer and pointed at things around him. 

“Look, Yuuri, they have an angel fountain,” he smiled, nodding his head to the polished marble fountain with a single gold cherub. Chuckling a bit more, he noticed a waiter flambaying a piece of veal. “Maybe we can order that!”

“Victor….” I whispered, carefully tugging him closer to me. “T-This is way more than I can afford.” Forget afford, I couldn’t even afford the magazine this place was probably featured in. 

“There’s no need for you to worry about paying, Yuuri,” he winked, swinging our hands in the space between us. “I’ve got you completely covered.”

That was the last thing I wanted to hear.

I didn’t want him to think that I wasn’t able to take care of myself but all of this seemed a bit overwhelming. I knew one hundred percent that Victor was well off but I never expected him to take this playdate thing to this level. The coffee shop was a nice and comfortable area where we could just talk about everything without there being too many watching eyes but here. 

**Everyone was watching us.**

Especially as we walked up to a bright red door marked, ‘Private’.

“This will be your dining area for the evening, gentleman,” the waiter replied, bowing their head as they pushed the door open. “When you’re ready to order, please ring the bell on the table.”

“Thank you,” Victor smiled as he ushered for me to enter first. 

For such a grand hotel restaurant, the private room was definitely exclusive. Bright red walls hung dark brown lanterns perfect for warm, dim light.  An extravagant table was set up with fresh flowers in a black vase, matching utensils just beside opaque plates. A large curtain captured the wall length window in a theatrical presentation parallel to the art wall. With only two seats against the mural, there was an excellent view of the sun setting. That single sight that I had seen a hundred times in my life looked brand new in that single moment. The sun was nearly hidden under the Pine and Zurich trees, most of the stars beginning to fill the red sky. Shadows played in the mist and practically every bit of earth was covered in snow, a perfect canvas for nature. It was spectacular and breathtaking, something I’d probably never forget. 

“Beautiful,” a whisper echoed just beside me. I could feel Victor’s eyes on me but I was too nervous to actually look. Just the feeling of those eyes on me made my self-consciousness burn at an uncomfortable level. Reaching a hand over, he tugged the end of my sleeve. “Why don’t I hang your coat for you?”

“Thanks,” I smiled, slipping out of the piece and handing it to him. Making a quick decision to sit by the wall, I slid into the dark seat, careful not to touch the ornaments or silverware. A bottle of aged red wine sat perfectly in a bath of ice, two chilled glasses resting just beside it.“This is incredible.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Victor hummed, moving to sit right beside me. His hip was nearly on mine with how close he was but I didn’t say anything as he poured a glass for me. Filling mine to half, he smiled. “Let’s take a toast. To us!”

**“To us,” I smiled, bringing the sweet drink to my lips.**

  
  


After ringing the bell, Victor ordered for us, my understanding of the menu completely different than what was actually on it. It didn’t take them long to bring out the appetizers which were a combination of outlandish and barely edible. Too much of the dishes were pieces of leaves or flowers to make it look pretty. Victor seemed a little bothered by that too since he pushed them to the side in order to get to the real food. When the entree arrived, Victor looked peeved, grabbing another glass of wine and filling mine nearly over. I wanted to laugh at him for being so upset over food sizes but I hadn’t exactly had the keenest sense of mind at the time. By the time the dessert came, everything was getting a little wonky and the smell of red wine was ever so enticing. 

“V-Victor?” I mumbled, waving my hand in front of my face.

“Yes, detka,” he responded, pouring another glass for he and I. 

“H-How much have I?”

“How much have you what?” He asked, grabbing for the glass in my hand. Somehow it had tipped over and was dripping down my hand. Placing it on the center of the table, he grabbed a napkin. “Your spilling seven hundred dollar Domaine Leroy, my dear.”

“Am I really?” I hummed, bringing my hand to my nose. It smelled just like preservatives from jam and I wanted to drink even more of it. Licking up the base of my hand, I lapped every drop, careful not to let it drip down my arm. “See? All better!”

Victor blinked in a ridiculously slow way that was almost comical as he patted the napkin against my drying hand. Ringing the bell, he waited until the waitress arrived.

“Will you be having dessert?” She asked, pulling a dessert menu from her back pocket. 

“T-There’s um, there’s no need,” Victor stammered, the expression ridiculously funny. “What are you laughing about, Yuuri?”

“Oh, I’m laughing,” I chuckled, covering my mouth as the waitress silently left. “Sorry, Vicchan.”

“Vicchan?” 

“Whoops,” I giggled, slapping him on the shoulder. “I meant, Victor.”

Victor  gave me a brave smile as he accepted the check from the waitress who had, apparently, returned. Signing something and adding a tip, he asked her a few questions before helping me stand. I nearly toppled over, though, as a wave of nausea took over. Victor had to have caught me because the next thing I knew, I was in his arms and clinging onto his shoulder. 

“Careful there,” he smirked, tugging my arm into mine. “I wouldn’t want you to fall.”

“How much was the uhm, you know, the uhm?”

“Bill?”

“Yeah yeah yeah, that,” I replied, following him as we headed for the door.

“There’s no need for you to worry about the price, dorogoy,” he hummed, the vibrations reverberating through his chest. I nuzzled closer to his chest, carefully tugging at his shirt. His other hand was occupied, two heavy coats stuffed in pearl white fingers. “No no no, Yuuri, I need you to not pull those out of my hand.”

Shaking my head, I looked to where my right hand was, and to my surprise, I was tugging the coats out of his hand. Whining a bit, I tugged a little harder, “I wanna help though!”

“No, detka, I have them, I promise,” he chuckled, lifting me up into a more comfortable position. I leaned my head against his shoulder as I tried to keep up with him. His shoulder was so sturdy and warm, just the feel of those lithe muscles holding me up was complete bliss.

Tracing a hand up his shoulder, I followed the slim lines of his neck to his cheek. It was as soft as pebble and smoother than anything I had ever felt before. It was easy to see the lining of his jaw and the curve of his lips from here. My fingers naturally reached to touch the unnatural perfection, just to see if they were real. Just as I touched them, they curled into a perfect smile. It was blinding and beautiful, making him nearly impossible to look away from.

“.... you shouldn’t say things like that,” Victor said, rubbing his thumb against my shoulder.

“Mmm, warms,” I giggled, shocking myself with how slurred my speech had turned. “Mmmmmmmmmmy, Vicchan.” Craning my head up, I felt the soft, silver tresses tickle against my nose, slowly pulling me into a soft sleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I've had the flu for two weeks and couple that with a horrible allergic reaction to makeup, I've been suffering :( but I'm slowly recovering so please forgive me for the short and sweet chapter.
> 
> Enjoy Yuuri before he's completely drunk because it's gonna get worse.
> 
> Translation:  
> Dorogoy: dear


	15. Chapter 15: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heloooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's been doing literally all of their midterms, tests, homework, spring break plans, work and additional work in the past two weeks!  
> LADY ACKERMAN!!!!!

Yuuri’s sleeping face was completely unfair on a man his age. 

His nose was a little red, cheeks dusted a soft pink and nearly as soft as a newborn baby’s. Dark bangs covered thick eyebrows and straight lashes were long enough to cover the hollows beneath his sockets. Small ears were hidden beneath wavy bits of hair and as I tugged him into the elevator, he began to mumble the cutest things.

“.......crinkled…..crink…..newspapers.”

“What about a crinkled newspaper, detka?” I mumbled, pulling him higher onto my chest. It was just our luck that there weren’t many guests in the hotel or near the restaurant or poor Yuuri would be too embarrassed when it came time for the morning. As the elevator dinged close, I pressed the sixteen and attached the access code for the floor. Seven six seven nine. When the machine moved up, Yuuri gripped my shoulder a bit tighter, whimpers pulling me to his attention. The scent of sweat filled the small area, tiny droplets of it forming on his forehead. 

“Hot...hotto...” he groaned, reaching for the end of his shirt. 

“Whoa! Not in here, Yuuri, let’s get to the room first,” I urged, watching the buttons slowly ding past each floor. We were only two floors from the restaurant but it felt like ages as I tried to keep Yuuri’s fumbling hands away from his buttons. His eyes were still shut but it seemed like he had a habit of stripping when he was drunk. Soon enough those double doors slid open revealing an empty hallway. “See! Here we are!”

Practically dragging him, I moved a groaning Yuuri towards the door at the end of the hall, carefully leaning him against my body. Chris promised that it wasn’t too extravagant for Yuuri while also thinking about the views. He didn’t give me an exact number on the price but it was closer to four figures than three per night. Pulling the room key our waitress had given me after dinner, I slid it it past the panel and pushed the knobless door open. 

A king-sized bed was placed at the center, pure silk sheets matching white pillows and comforters . A sitting area with minimal furniture and a metal bowl filled with melting ice were all that was left to decorate the room. The bathroom was far off, glimpses of expensive marble floors and a soaking tub for two the first things I saw as I gently laid Yuuri onto the bed, limbs falling to his side. Lazily crawling up the bed, he reached for his bottom buttons again, slowly trying to pluck them open. 

“I’ll be right back, Yuuri,” I muttered, hustling to the bathroom and tugging a white towel out of the closet. Gently dabbing cool water on the towel, I walked back to find a half naked Yuuri dunking his hands into the ice cold water. “Yuuri!”

“VICCHAN!” He shouted, pulling a miniature bottle of champagne out of the bottom of the ice bucket. Snapping the top off, he laughed as the foam coated his hand and fell to the floors. Taking a firm grip on the glass, he chugged the bottle immediately and tossed the bottle near the end table. Thankfully, it was plastic but that didn’t seem to faze him. “I missed you! How could you leave me!”

“I was only gone for a little bit, detka,” I said, moving to pull him from the bucket but he slithered away from me, eyes leering at me with heat. Raising his hands above his head, he strutted through the empty space of the room, hips cocked with every step. It was hard not to watch those hips turn, the pale expanse of his lower back divoted with muscle and curve of his ass hidden beneath falling pants. The farther he stretched his arms, the tauter his back muscles tightened and that only made me stare at the details of his back. He had yellowing bruises and even lighten purple ones on his back, probably from practicing his skating. A scar or two from youth were around his waist and as he moved they seemed to shine under the yellow light. Spinning and nearly falling over, he turned to me, face and chest red with alcoholic glee and hands mushing the damp fringe of his hair. Taking a hand, he brought it to his lips and dragged a pink muscle over his forefinger, lapping up the remnants of foam on his hand.

“I wanna drink more, Vicchan,” he moaned, low-lidded eyes staring deep into the pit of my soul. My body immediately reacted, the heat in the room doubling, but I had to stay firm. I promised myself I wouldn’t do anything to Yuuri without his permission and Yuuri couldn’t consent right now. I was many things and had done many things regrettable but rape was one of those things I’d never do. “I wanna have more, Bigchan.”

“Bigchan?” I asked, quirking an eyebrow. Yuuri dropped to his knees, the sound of bone hitting tile immediately breaking me from my thoughts. “Yuuri!”

Rushing over, I tried to tug him up but he quickly yanked me down to the ground with him. Reaching a hand into my top button, he tugged, snapping the button right off. I froze as his hands snapped another and then another until the top of my chest was completely exposed. “Yuuri?”

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighed, tears filling his eyes. I reached up to wipe a few away but Yuuri shook his head. “They aren’t um aren’t sad tears. Kirei ne?”

“I’m assuming that was japanese for something,” I whispered, wiping another falling tear from his cheek. “Whatever it was, it must have been nice so…..thank you.”

Chuckling, he stood, reaching down to tug me up in one easy pull. I couldn’t take time to marvel at his strength as the Japanese man walked closer to the table.Reaching into the jar of cold ice, he splashed a bit onto his hands and flicked it at his face, courage filling those eyes of his with passion. Taking a quick half turn in my direction, he took a deep yet unsteady breath, hands balled into fists.

“What is it, Yuuri?”

“I wanna dance,” he pouted, lower lip jutting out just a bit. “With you.”

Who would have thought that the easy going and sweet Yuuri Katsuki was stubborn and selfish when he was drunk. I wasn’t complaining in the least but it was just shocking and adorable. He looked like a little kid nearly half his age. His hair was messy and his skin was tinted pink, almost as if he had been plucked from a hot bath or freshly boiled in the sun. A slight glisten from sweat made him shine and his pants were dangerously low on his hips, only inches from falling. Though, this was the messiest I had ever seen Yuuri, this was probably the most beautiful Yuuri I had seen yet.  He was without inhibitions and somehow very calm. I knew I was seeing a piece of Yuuri that was rare and sweet, but bold and empowering at the same time. This Yuuri said things that sober Yuuri would never dream of saying and I didn’t mind listening. 

Proudly smiling in the eyes of the man I was falling for, I reached out to hold his hand. I pulled his body close to mine, an inch of space between our chests as I slowly swayed. Yuuri seemed content for the moment, his other hand placed on my shoulder and his cheek pressed against my neck. It was calming and pure, a feeling of bliss slowly radiating through my body. I tried to ignore the tingles of pleasure and the feel of his chest against mine but it was hard. Yuuri wasn’t someone who could quickly turn from innocence like I could. I had to constantly remind myself to take it slowly and think only about the repercussions that could come from me being too eager. 

His heartbeat was a slow reminder of our pace.

One. Two. Three beats strong and steady.

Taking a deep inhale, I breathed the heady scent of sweat and wine. An unholy combination that would surely get me in trouble the longer it lingered. Slowly easing Yuuri away from me, I smiled. 

“You should shower,” I whispered, pulling him closer to the bathroom.

“You just wanna do naughty things in there,” he giggled, weakly tugging his arm from my hand. 

“I swear we won’t, Yuuri,” I retorted, reaching for his hand. “Just a bath and I won’t even go in with you.”

“Susha gentlesman,” he slurred, reaching for his belt buckle. His motions were slowly starting to get worse as the alcohol burned through his body and I was a little worried about the way he was starting to act. Quickly ridding himself of his pants, he let the pants fall to his ankles as he walked from the small living space to the bathroom. Once he made it to the bathroom door, he reached for the sculpted edge of his waistband to tug them off.

“Why don’t you do that part in the bathroom, lyubov,” I quickly cautioned, grabbing his hands before he did something he’d regret. “You can see better in there.”

“Okie dokie,” he replied, shuffling into the bathroom and shutting the door. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, I flopped onto the bed, reaching for the cellphone that had slipped out of my coat pocket and fallen onto the bed. On the screen were at least fifteen messages all from Phichit and Chris and none worth really worrying about.

  
  


**Chris: How’s the date Romeo?** (Sent 12:25)

**C: No reply????? Are u being dirty again?** (Sent 2:45)

**C:I’m serious don’t do anything u’ll regret you horndog** (Sent 4:52)

 

**Phichit: How’s my BFF?** (Sent 1:51)

**P: i need a status report…..** (Sent 2:11)

**P: like yesterday.** (Sent 3:45)

**P:I’m not joking!** (Sent 3:55)

I skimmed past a ten or twelve messages before I came across one that wasn’t as boring or threat filled as the others.

**P: come on millionaire mogul, don’t make me track u down.** (Sent 4:56)

**P: apparently Chris has a GPS on you just in case somethin would happen to u. Glad u made it to the hotel.** (Sent 7:58)

**P: don’t impregnate my bestie** (Sent 8:11)

 

Impregnate Yuuri?

A guttural heat burned low in my stomach at just the thought of doing so. Though I knew a hundred percent that Yuuri was a man, it didn’t hurt to try. 

No. It did.

Be patient.

“You just have to convey your feelings in the most innocent way possible before you even dream of doing that,” I whispered, mostly to myself and partially to the heated energy in the room. 

A click of a door opening brought me out of my mind. Dressed in nothing but a pair of form-fitting briefs, Yuuri teetered out of the bathroom. His hair was sopping wet, droplets of water trickling down a pale neck and onto a pale torso. Lithe abdominal muscles flexed under the strain of his stretch as he reached for the skies and slid into a perfect split. 

“Lookie lookie, Vicchan! I can do a split!”

It was hard not to stare at the man as he reached for his toes and pulled, eyes shining with pride. Strong thigh muscles bent and molded to his shapely legs and the curve of his ass was undeniable in barely any clothes. Yuuri was a beautiful creature even when liberated and he was quickly going to take over every piece of my heart. Standing, I walked over to him, lifting him up as easily as I could, his body draping near lifeless over mine. 

“Vicchan’s no fun,” he pouted, poking me on the cheek. “I wanin, um, I wanted you to praise me.”

“Praise you?” I chuckled, laying him on the bed. “I had assumed you didn't like it when I flirted with you.”

“Flirtin’ ain’t nothing but smooth talking,” Yuuri giggled, nudging me with his palm. “Or that’s, uh, that’s what my bestest bestie bestie says.”

“Oh really.”

“Yup Yup!”

“Then that’s exactly what we will call it,” I hummed, reaching for a blanket. Wrapping his upper body in it, I searched for a towel, snatching it off of the counter. “But first, we’ll have to work on straightening out your split.”

“Why straighten it when you can stretch me farther!” He joked, immediately covering his mouth. “Whoops! You’re notsa ‘pose to know that.”

“Is there anything else I’m not supposed to know, zoloste?” I laughed, ruffling his hair under the towel. Yuuri stilled at the comment, immediately ducking his head as I dried it off. When I pulled the towel from his head, I saw tears set into his eyes. “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

“I-I-I-I,” he started, tears trickling down his face.

“What is it, Yuuri?” I repeated, reaching a hand up to wipe his tears away. “Why are you crying?”

“Because you’re so nice to me,” he whimpered, pulling the blanket close to his body. “Like, you’re so han-hand, um cute and I’m not and I’m a failure-:

“You aren’t a failure, Yuuri-” I starte but he immediately stopped me by covering my mouth.

“I am,” he whispered, breath laced with sweet wine. Leaning forward, he placed his lips just a hair away from my ear. “I dii’nt tell you before but I-”

Silence. 

Shifting my head, I looked at the man leaning against my shoulder, drool dripping out of his mouth. 

He was completely asleep.

“Yuuri?” I muttered, shaking his shoulder but he just nestled closer to my body. Groaning, I shuffled him carefully onto the left side of the bed where he would comfortably sleep for the night. His light snoring filled the silent room as snow beat against the windows outside. It was amazing to think that even an inebriated Yuuri could grab my attention like this. I was hanging onto every word that came out of his mouth and, even though he did not reveal much, I had learned a bit more about him. He was a flirtatious drunk who spoke what was immediately on his mind and if asked, he’d probably drink more. He loved to dance when he was drunk and, though some of it was suggestive, he liked to take things slow too. Leaning down a bit, I could map out the curves and peaks of his face and thin neck. Dark lashes and damp fringe accentuated his soft cheekbones and exposed collarbones. He was beautiful, I knew, both awake and asleep. The expanses of pale skin were just begging for me to mark them and it was hard to control myself. 

Just a small bite wouldn’t hurt could it?

After all, Yuuri had left me hanging and I deserved a little something for my trouble. Straddling the drunk with my thighs, I leaned forward, tongue lapping at a reddening space just near the apple of his throat. The taste of salted sweat nearly threw me over the edge as I watched Yuuri’s throat bob as he swallowed. Yuuri didn’t make a sound as I licked again, carefully pressing a kiss to the spot. 

“Mhh,” Yuuri moaned, the sound travelling south immediately. My bottoms were unbearably tight as I placed my lips right to the perfect hollows of his neck. Licking one last time, I bit in shallow and as gently as I could. Breathing in, I cleared my cheeks of air and sucked deep and strong, carefully holding Yuuri’s head in place. He immediately reacted, hands gripping at my arm and nails digging crescents into the skin. His face had flushed a bright red and his eyes turned to thin lines. As he swallowed, I felt every gulp and heard his moans and gasps as his mouth opened wide. “Ah!”

I quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, careful not to hurt him. Latching on tighter, I revelled in the heat the trailed up his chest and coiled around his neck, my brand burning deep into his neck. As I pulled away, I grinned at my handiwork, pride welling deep in my chest. A beautiful red bruise turned darker with every second as if it were going to stay on his skin forever. The errant mark on his pure skin was gorgeous and a primal part of me basked in his reactions. His breathing had sped up and I could practically hear the sound of his heart beating in the cool air. 

**“It’s only what you deserve, Yuuri,” I breathed, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. “And when you wake up, I hope you’ll remember what you said or more punishment will be on the way.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Thank you.   
> I needed a needy sluttly Victor and a drunk Yuuri but I didn't think I would go this far on the first go.... please let me know if I fucked up cause I think it's fine but my friend said if a guy did that to them, they'd punch them and then kiss them. SOOOOOO I'm a bit at a loss.


	16. Chapter 16: Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I keep apologizing to you all......but that's what happens when you have a million and twelve things going on and you have to find time to write while also coaching, working, writing for school, sleeping and eating too much when you get stressed......yup, that's the life I live right now....

Was it possible to make such a bad decision that you regret it for the rest of your life?

That was the recurring thought in my mind as I laid, eyes shut and mouth closed, in bed. My entire body felt warm, a feeling I had learned to mean that I was covered in a blanket and laying on a pillow. Eyes burned from an ache only familiar with drinking and my neck felt like it was pinned in an awkward, yet oddly satisfying, position. As I swallowed, a tight ache melted into heat around the base of my collarbone, tingles of tender nerves pulsing just behind it. I wouldn’t dare open my eyes until it was completely necessary, stretching each muscle as I waited for my mind to catch up with my body. Once my legs and arms were stretched to their max, I opened my lids to find complete and utter darkness. As the room started to clear up just enough for outlines, I noticed that I wasn’t in the cabin lodging that I vaguely remembered sleeping in nights before. Reaching a listless arm out to the nightstand beside me, I found my glasses sitting perfectly on the top just out of my fingertips reach. Stretching, I noticed that there was something pressing against my chest. 

“.....What?”

“Good Morning, lyubov!”

“AH!” 

My heart nearly dropped out of my chest as I fell out of the bed and onto the floor in a confused pile. Sheets draped my nearly naked body in a cloth coffin as I entangled myself further in the remnants of the sheets. It took him only a second to reach for the light switch and look down at me with a puzzled look.

“Yuuri…..what are you doing?” 

“I-uh, what am I? How did I? Huh?” I fumbled, slinking my way out of the sheets. Hair splayed over muscled shoulders and cerulean eyes peering over to me, Victor looked like a homme fatale. His skin was amber tinged under the soft light of the lamp and I couldn’t help but let my jaw drop at the sight of him smirking at me with amusement. “V-Victor!”

“Did you expect someone else?” He chuckled, slipping out of the sheets. Soft white slipped past his chest to his abdomen before exposing small silver strands before I didn’t have the courage to look. Covering my eyes with my hands, I listened to the soft pats of his feet against the floor as he walked over to me. Smooth fingertips touched mine, peeling them away from my face. When I opened my eyes, I was met with pale planes of pearly skin. “Yuuri?”

“Y-Yes, Victor?” 

“Were you hoping to wake up in the bed of another?” He asked, hands pulling mine to his lips. “Am I not enough for you?”

“...no, t-that’s not what I was saying,” I blushed, body stilling as I felt the tips of fingernails slide up my arm.

“I would hope not, Yuuri, especially after everything we did last night,” he hummed, releasing me as he waltzed over to the bathroom, hips swaying as he moved. My heart stopped as I pulled the dense mass of sheets up to my chest, eyes staring blankly into the space before me.

**What we did last night?**

My mind had completely hidden the moments from last night and I couldn’t find them under the ache of a hangover and pang of a headache. I was used to getting drunk and forgetting but had Victor and I done something far more than what acquaintances, no, friends could do with one another? I felt nauseous as I thought of how I could have ruined our friendship by my drunken selfishness. Standing, I found myself still dressed but only in the lopsided pieces of my shirt and underwear. My glasses didn’t even fit on my face right because of the slight bend in the frame. Slipping them off, I tugged my fringe back and sighed, looking for my pants. I’d have to make a quick run from here if I was ever going to have my pride left. 

“Ah! You should take a shower, Yuuri, the water is marvelous!”

Nodding my head, I refused to look to Victor as I walked around the room to find the bottoms and jacket of my outfit from last night. Of course, I couldn’t find them. My wandering had caught Victor’s eye as he followed me with his eyes, body laid out on the bed like a fine, white gown. His hair was pulled up on top of his head and he was clothed in a plush, white robe. 

“Yuuri,” he muttered, frustration deep in his voice. “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for my...um, my p-pants,” I responded, cheeks burning as Victor’s eyes searched my face.

“You threw them off in the bathroom so I sent them out to get dry-cleaned,” he chuckled, sitting up. Strands of his silverlocks splayed over his shoulders and sparkled under the dim lamp light. He was beautiful and I couldn’t stop myself from staring for just a moment too long. “What? Is there something on my face?”

“No, um, it’s…”

I couldn’t possibly tell him that I was staring at him because he looked beautiful! And I look even weirder if I’m just staring blankly into space for no reason!

“I was j-just wondering why my neck hurts so much,” I blurted, running my hand up the back. It was still tender to the touch and I could feel a sheen of sweat layered over the top. Victor chuckled as he stood to examine the spot.

Muttering something under his breath, he whistled, “That sure looks like it was a little painful.”

“What does it look like?”

“You may want to check that out in the bathroom,” he smiled, running a hand up the side of my face. Tilting my head to the side in confusion, I walked into the kitchen, hand still pressed to the spot on my neck. When the door was finally closed and the light turned on, I looked to my neck. 

“Oh no…..”

Darkening purple and inflamed was a giant bruise just under the hollows of my Adam’s apple. My eyes widened at the size of the bruise, far bigger than I had assumed it would be. The size was almost comical and, if it weren’t so unassuming, I would think I was in a fight. Unfortunately, it was the size of two fingers and it was placed in a spot where I could only hide it with a scarf or makeup. 

“Do you like your present, Yuuri?” Victor called out, the sound almost muffled in the door. 

“You did this!” I gasped, peering into the mirror again. “What did you do? Punch me?”

“Of course not, lyubov,” he chuckled, the sound a bit closer than before. Looking up from my neck, I saw the silhouette of Victor’s body under the fluorescent light of the bathroom. He was bathed in white and the flush of tinged pink skin under a pale robe was enough to make my heartbeat speed up. Gliding towards me, he placed a delicate hand against my shoulder, the other tilting my head to the side. Exposing the bruise to the light, he sighed, fingertips grazing softly against the spot. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

I couldn’t respond as I gulped down thick saliva. 

“Such a small gesture is reminiscent of branding in some cultures,” he continued, calmly stroking a finger over the bruise again. “I guess you can say I branded you to punish you though.”

Punish me? 

Lifting a hand up, I touched the bruise, fingertips only centimeters away from Victor’s. “What did I do to deserve punishment?”

Victor laughed breathlessly in an almost perfect way. “Of course you wouldn’t remember last night. Phichit told me you were a notoriously difficult drunk.”

So I  **was** drunk….

“You paraded around the hotel room in barely any clothes,” he explained, a blush running up my neck. As he lifted a finger to his lips, he smiled. “Then you asked me to dance with you and I have to say…..it was probably the most romantic moment of my life.”

“Please be joking…” I moaned, hands going to my face. My glasses smushed against my face but I didn’t care, I was too embarrassed. “I can’t believe I did that!”

“Why are you so upset, lyubov?” He asked, eyes searching mine. “I did say it was the most romantic moment of my life and I’ve had some interesting moments in my life.” 

“W-What did you do to….you know….?”

I couldn’t stop myself from asking and I definitely couldn’t say the word. I’d never experienced one and I was sure it took time….a long time.

“Do you want all of the little details, dorogoy?” He whispered, lips only inches from my ear. I couldn’t speak as I turned red from the heat of his breath against my skin. “I can tell you how I slowly sucked at the soft skin just at the base of your neck, carefully suckling until your beautiful white skin bubbled up with pink and when I was close to making a bruise I leaned a hand down your chest-”

“Okay!” I blurted, pulling myself out of his grip. I didn’t look at him as I sped to the bedroom as fast as I could. It felt like my body was flustered at just the thought of Victor’s tongue anywhere near my skin and if I wasn’t careful, I would react too much and Victor would know. I didn’t want to lose a friend like him just from my selfishness and it wasn’t long before I could hear Victor’s sighs and see him walking towards me. 

“You should get dressed,” he said, voice back to it’s gentleness I was used to. “Our reservation at this hotel will expire soon and we have a little surprise before our play date will be over.”

Another surprise? 

Could I really take another one?

“Victor….I don’t think I have a scarf,” I mumbled, cautiously looking to go bag that had, somehow, made its way to the hotel. 

“Why would you need a scarf?” He asked, eyebrows quirked as I looked to him.

“The, um, the hickey...I don’t have makeup and I can’t really go out with it on my neck like that….” I rambled, but as I looked up, I was shocked to see a dark expression bloom onto Victor’s face. 

For a moment, I thought he looked pretty angry but it disappeared as soon as I noticed. Clearing his throat, he shook his head. “I have a scarf in my bag, I’m sure. Chris packed for me and I found at least six different coats so there’s bound to be a scarf to match your attire.”

“Thank you,” I replied, slowly walking over to my bag and searching through it. Somehow, I felt like I had been set up. Phichit knew well enough that I could drink and get a little….looser than normal. And for some reason, my go bag was here even though I only planned on spending a day with Victor, not a night. To make this all more suspicious, I was in a previously reserved hotel. Whatever was happening next would be just as deviously planned as yesterday.

  
  
  


Our reservation for breakfast at a German style cafe was an experience. I couldn’t pronounce most of the names on the menu and I needed Victor’s translations to help me out. According to him, he had lived in Germany for long enough to learn some of the food culture. While he was keen on me eating homemade sausage, he made sure to make fun of the face I made when it arrived. After we settled down, ate, and paid our bills, Victor walked us to our next reservation. He was very quiet about the details but he promised I would like it. As we walked down the streets filled with mountains of snow, he casually left an arm over my shoulder. 

“Victor, your arm is tugging the scarf off,” I mumbled, pushing the frayed ends of the red scarf further up my neck. 

“There’s no one here to notice, dorogoy,” he groaned, pulling the scarf enough to make me turn. My hand instinctively reached to hide the spot and looked around. 

“That doesn’t mean no one lives around here,” I retorted. Glancing at the foliage around us, I was starting to get a little worried that we were lost. The streets were empty and there hadn’t been a soul to see for about ten minutes. “Are you sure you know where we are?”

“Of course I do!” He exclaimed, in full confidence. I still didn’t believe him as we neared the end of the road, literally. Rows of homes ended here and there was nothing but trees and forest moving forward. Fortunately, there was a burly man with light long sleeves and jeans on to ask for directions. As we walked up, the man turned, his amber beard and bushy blonde eyebrows the first thing I saw. 

“Viktor!” The man shouted, waving as he trotted over. I didn’t realize his full height until he approached and he was nearly ten inches taller than Victor!

“Archie! How are you old friend!” Victor smiled, giving the large man a hug. Archie chuckled heartily as he slapped a paw against Victor’s back. Brown eyes falling to me, he reached out to grab me into the hug as well nearly blowing every ounce of air out of my body. 

“Who is this small man you have brought with you!” Archie asked, hand finding its way onto my shoulder. It was painful but I tried not to wince as Victor introduced us.

“This is Yuuri,” he said, tugging me closer to him. Slipping his hand into mine, he continued the introduction. “He is a very special friend of mine.”

“He must be if you are bringing him to your secret garden, no?” Archie chuckled, beating a hand against his chest. “It shouldn’t take us too long to reach it. Especially since it won’t be snowing for a few hours.”

“That’s wonderful! Let’s head up then!”

“Victor!” I muttered, the sound a little sharper than I meant. Victor calmly looked over to me with a bright smile on his face. Pointing to my shoes, I said. “I can’t climb up the mountain.”

“Archie bought us a pair of hiking boots and a little something extra just in case,” he replied, tightening his grip on my hand. I tried not to notice but his hands were still gloved, even though it wasn’t as cold as it was yesterday. “Stop worrying, Yuuri. I’ve taken care of everything!”

“That’s what worries me,” I whispered. Shrugging my shoulders, I followed after Victor and thankfully took the shoes from Archie. They were exactly my size and I wasn’t going to ask how he knew that. Slipping the climbing boots on and rewrapping the scarf around my neck, I huddled next to Victor and climbed, the incline a lot gentler than it looked. 

It was about forty minutes before I started to see what direction we were headed. Trees huddled one beside the other in dense groupings almost too perfect to be random. Bushes filled with nearly every species of wildflower and root clung to the snow with natural fervor. The object of my curiosity, though, was with the enormous space just over the hill. In one of the dips of earth on the top of the mountain was a body of water only a few hundred feet wide and a half mile long. It was perfectly sheathed in ice and small piles of snow, every bit of it shaved down to a perfect line. The wind was calm and eased over the ice in billows of quite smoke and for a moment, I thought I was dreaming. 

“Welcome to Victor’s private garden!” Archie announced, leaning against a nearby tree. “I shaved the ice down yesterday so it is perfect for skating.”

“Y-You shaved the ice down? How did you get a zamboni up here?” I asked, looking for a trail or something for him to follow. 

“Ha! You make jokes, Yuuri! I shaved it with long blade old fashioned way,” he proclaimed, pushing off of the tree. “Now, I will leave you all with timer so you know how long before you need head back down.” Dropping the large bag on his shoulder, he placed it in the snow. “You remember the way, yes?”

“Like the back of my hand, Archie,” Victor answered, reaching into the bag. 

“Perfect! Enjoy date!” Archie shouted, heading towards the trail we came on.

“Date!” I shrieked, startling Victor. Quickly apologizing, I knelt by Victor. “You told him we were on a date.”

“It was only a little lie,” he responded, a smile growing on his face. “And I wouldn’t mind if it were true.”

“Y-You mean the playdate…...right?”

For a few moments, Victor didn’t move, carefully looking into the bag. I thought he had ignored me until he reached a hand out to me. He didn’t touch me and I didn’t know whether or not to reach out myself or watch but as I looked at his opened palm, I had no choice but to hold it. Slipping my fingers into his palm, I felt the heat of his skin against mine. He was so warm in the mountain chill and I wanted to hold onto him longer but he lifted me up to my feet. Peering at my face, he appeared breathless, his eyes nearly slits and his chest unmoving. In the soft light that streamed past trees, he looked like impossibly perfect. Though hairs moved in the wind and his skin was a tinged pink, he looked like a polished statue. 

“Victor….”

“What if I told you something unbelievable? Would you believe me?”

My response was almost immediate. “Of course. You haven’t lied to me yet.”

A smile split his face nearly in two as he looked to the sky, almost as if he was sending up a prayer. “Then I don’t mind telling you something unbelievable.” Suddenly, Victor leaned down close enough for our lips to be near centimeters away from one another. I couldn’t breath as he whispered, **“I think I’m falling in love with you.”**


	17. Chapter 17: Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY HAMSTER KING!!!

As the best friend to one of the most popular social media giants in figure skating, you’d think Yuuri would be better at bringing me something photo worthy. Of course, when my best friend walked through the inn’s doors with nothing but a blank expression and dressed in a very abnormal outfit, I had to wonder if he was okay. Yuuri was a bit socially awkward and didn’t like the limelight but he never dressed too bad and definitely didn’t wear a ridiculously dark red scarf with a bright blue coat. Especially with his skin tone.

It was suspicious enough that he looked a little dazed but add on the wardrobe malfunction and the fact that I packed his go bag, his appearance was a little weird. Ushering my dazed friend up the stairs and out of the reach of the other inn guests, I waited for him to open the door to his room before shoving him inside and locking it behind me. He didn’t even flinch as I pushed him towards the bed and slipped his shoes off of his cold feet. As I reached for the ridiculous scarf, Yuuri somehow came to life. 

“You would not believe me if I told you,” he whispered, head lolling forward as he pulled the scarf closer to his neck.

“So sleeping beauty finally wakes up from his princely sleep,” I muttered, tugging at the buttons of his jacket. Yuuri decided he didn’t need my help as he slipped out of the jacket and laid back against the headboard. “What’s so unbelievable that you think you should tell me.”

Shaking his head, he pulled a pillow up to his face, covering his reddening cheeks from view. Interest piqued, I tried to tug the pillow from his face but the skater wouldn’t move.

“Katsuki Yuuri, what did you do?” I muttered, arms crossing my chest. “It’s not like you’re coming home to tell your mom you’re pregnant and I’m one hundred percent sure you’re twenty three years old and fully capable of taking care of yourself. There isn’t anything you could tell me that I wouldn’t believe.”

“He said he was falling in love with me,” he blurted out, the pitch of his voice making me jump. 

**Well, I had been wrong before.**

Of course, I wouldn’t let Yuuri know that I didn’t expect this. 

“You act as if this was such a surprise, Yuuri,” I retorted, yanking the pillow out of his hands. “The guy took you out to a luxurious restaurant, let you sleep in a grande hotel and slept with you practically naked. If the guy didn’t have the hots for you, I honestly would think he had a brain disorder.”

“You act like you knew this from the start,” he grumbled, running a hand through his fringe.

**He caught me there......**

To be honest, I thought Victor was one of those rich men who needed a few ‘hobbies’ and wanted Yuuri to be one of them. He was a sweet guy, honestly, but most millionaire entrepreneurs with loads of money at their fingertips weren’t like Victor. The guy had a charm that captured a crowd's attention and he had the money to keep that attention. Even though he wasn’t exactly old, he wasn’t young either. He was just around marrying age and I was sure he could find himself a little size 2 who would happily take a ten carat ring on her favorite finger. 

I wasn’t against Yuuri dating a guy or a girl. In fact, I was happy if he would date someone even if they were butt ugly but Victor was practically the total package. All that was left was getting the passionate figure skater and millionaire together. Being one of Yuuri’s only friends, I wanted him to have a little fun and get his mind off of the question that had been floating through his mind since he lost in the GPF. 

Was Yuuri going to quit being a professional figure skater?

Maybe this little fling would be perfect for him and make him forget about all of the stress and frustration that was fluttering through his mind recently. What I hadn’t thought about was the possibility that Victor was actually into Yuuri so much that he would confess to him like that. Yuuri’s brain must have imploded internally when Victor told him and I was sure Yuuri wasn’t the least bit ready to answer him on any of it either. 

“I know...things,” I responded, quickly changing the subject. “Did you tell him that you were falling for him too?”

“Of course not,” he responded, quickly shaking his head. The scarf around his neck was slowly falling from his frustration and that’s when I noticed a purpling bruise just beside his Adam’s apple. 

“Yuuri...you naughty little tempter,” I gasped, pulling my phone out of my pocket. Quickly taking a photo, I captured Yuuri’s confusion and surprise as the hickey became exposed. “Did you do more than just confess your love for each other? Geez, Yuuri, you move faster than I gave you credit for!”

“Phichit shut up!” He gasped, tugging the scarf down in defeat. The hickey was a lot larger than I originally thought and, as I looked closer, I realized that the mark wasn’t out of love but more out of possession and dominance. Something inside me felt a little off after noticing it and I was going to say something but Yuuri looked so red that I was almost taken aback. “He gave it to me b-because I was a little drunk and flirtatious. He got the idea that I was into him.”

“And you aren’t?”

“No, I am! I am! But let’s be honest, Phichit…..I can’t date him,” he mumbled, eyes downcast.

“Why do you say that?”

“Look at me,” he whispered, pushing his glasses back.

This part of Yuuri was what infuriated me the most about him. His lack of confidence in himself and losing the value of who he was was so aggravating that it almost made me want to hit him in the face. Yuuri was practically the total package! He was a sweetheart that strived for what he believed in. Everytime he fell down, he got back up and when he didn’t want to show is weakness, he would excuse himself. He was always the designated driver around all of the skaters and he was responsible no matter what. He never took ridiculous chances and I couldn’t blame him but this was one of those chances he needs to take. 

“If you say one more bad thing about yourself, I’m seriously going to slap you,” I warned, flicking him on the forehead. Yuuri flinched but quickly recovered as he pouted. “You are so incredible but you continue to down yourself with every word you say!”

“Self confidence isn’t my strong suit, Phichit,” he responded, chuckling. 

“I’ve known that for years but I still can’t understand why you don’t see how amazing you are!” Flopping myself into the space beside him, I hugged him, bringing his head into my shoulder. “I’ve never met anyone like you in my life. Someone who strives to be the best he can be and still finds a way to be fun is hard to find.”

“I’m glad how hard I work makes you happy,” he joked, nudging me with his shoulder. Taking a moment, he looked down to the scarf laid across his lap with a pensive look. “Do you…..do you really think I have a chance?”

“I wouldn’t egg you on if I didn’t think you had a chance, Yuuri,” I responded, ruffling his fringe. “And with a cute face like that, I can understand why he fell for you!”

“Shut up!” He chuckled, lightly shoving me and heading towards the bathroom. As he began to strip out of his jacket and boots, I was proud to see him moving forward on our little vacation. Grabbing my phone, I immediately texted Ciao-Ciao an update, hoping he would halt his coming over for at least a few more weeks. That should be enough time for the love-birds to strengthen their relationship and give me mountains of juicy pics to post online. 

**Coming to Switzerland was one of the best ideas I have had in years!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that these chapters have taken so long :((((( I've had Creative Writing Classes this semester and it has drained my creativity :((( so please take this chapter that took me way longer than it should have!  
> Especially since my CRW class has OFFICIALLY ended :)


	18. Chapter 18: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM DONE WITH SCHOOLLLLLLLL!

“To think that  **the** Victor Nikiforov would confess to a simple mortal like Yuuri,” Chris mused, his chuckle reverberating through the phone. “And in such a showy way too! You’re quite the romanticist, Victor!”

“I don’t have the energy to deal with your antics right now, Chris, I’m in a depression,” I grumbled, leaning back in the tub. 

“Why would the love sick one in our friendly relationship be depressed?” Chris responded.

“Because the one I have fallen for hasn’t spoken to me for nearly a week and a half,” I grumbled, lying deeper into the pool of rose scented water. The mask on my face was starting to stick but that didn’t bother me much anymore. A long soak seemed to be the only form of therapy I could handle at the moment.  

“Have you talked to Phichit?”

“Of course!” 

“And what did he say?” 

“That Yuuri is trying to find a way to ‘explain’ his emotions,” I grumbled, swatting an island of bubbles away from my body. “What is there to explain! I thought Yuuri felt the same way or I wouldn’t have confessed!”

“I’m sure he does, Victor,” Chris sighed. “But that doesn’t change the fact that he has to process  **you** .”

“Me? What is there to process?” 

“I assume you didn’t ask him anything in a normal way, right?” Chris asked. I refused to fall into his jokes as I dipped my head under, wiping my face as best as I could. I stayed under a few seconds longer, letting the heat of the water sting my skin before rising up above the water. Once I was above water, I heard Chris huff. “And you just completely missed what I said, didn’t you?”

“I had to wipe the mask off.”

“Ugh,” he grumbled, probably shaking his head. “What I was saying was that maybe it’s time you took the initiative? It’s been long enough for him to think it over and, honestly, if you give him too much time, he may run away.”

That was something I hadn’t thought about. 

Yuuri wasn’t cowardly in the least but he was anxious. If he thought that I was just playing around with him or didn’t understand my feelings for him, he may run right out of my life! If I didn’t figure out a way for him to understand my feelings and feel the same way I did, he’d be gone. 

Jumping out of the tub, I threw a towel around my body, tucking the phone under my arm. Ripping at the clothes in my closet, I began looking for the perfect outfit to win his heart. Would he like me better in calming blues or sensual reds? I’d have to wear my hair down since that seemed to be something he liked. I’d love it if he ran his hands through my hair or, something better.

I could already imagine his slick body covered in a thin layer of sweat, doe eyes turned into perfect slits as those calloused fingers gripped at the roots of my hair. His mewls would slink out of hard pressed lips as I thrust deep into-

“Victor!”

Hitching, I dropped the phone with a loud smack. It didn’t sound too good and I was sure I had broken the tiny object but when I picked it up, it looked fine! Minus the two or three cracks but Chris assured me it wouldn’t break unless I threw it across the room. 

“What?”

“I was asking what you’re doing about a hundred times!” He berated, his voice a bit more serious than usual. “What were you thinking about?”

“I was just thinking about what I should wear,” I muttered, grabbing a pair of form fitting jeans off of a rack. 

“Wear? Did you say, wear? What are you doing!”

“I’m going to Yuuri’s inn,” I responded, reaching for a black sweater and coat. “I can’t just sit around and hope he understands me, right? Spontaneity creates strong relationships.”

“Your version of spontaneity usually means you getting naked or drunk,” he grumbled, huffing a sigh. 

“I won’t get naked unless Yuuri asks me too,” I chuckled, slipping into the clothes. I was still a little damp so the jeans didn’t slide up perfectly and I somehow forgot to grab a pair of briefs. “And honestly, getting naked usually worked when I needed a bedmate not a long term relationship.”

As I raced to find a pair of briefs, I noticed that my quirky friend had stopped talking. 

“Have I bored you, Christophe?”

“Not at all,” he replied, sighing heavily. “I just had to mentally prepare myself for the conversation we’re going to have later.”

“What conversation?”

“The one where you realize that long term relationships never really work for you.”

  
  


Part of me felt bad for ignoring a friend like Chris and hanging up on him but the other part realized that I couldn’t have a lot of negativity around me right now.

My plan was nearly foolproof.

I dressed myself up in general clothing, nothing too flashy or too casual. 

My hair was perfectly brushed and I even added a little braid on a few strands so he’d notice my hard work.

I’d pick up a single rose packed in clear plastic so it wouldn’t be too romantic and we’d head off to a park and drink hot cocoa. 

Everything was perfectly set up!

All I had to do was propose the date to Yuuri!

Sidling myself up to the door of the inn, I called Yuuri up on his phone, carefully hiding the sounds outside. I slid the fresh cut rose I just bought into a pocket and hoped it wouldn’t get crushed.

“H-Hello?” Yuuri asked, voice deep and husked, probably from sleep.

“Yuuri! How are you doing!”

“V-V-V-V-Victor!” 

Oh, I loved the way he said my name.

“What are you, why are you calling! Is something wrong?”

“Nothing at all, dorogoy, I simply wanted to see you today if your schedule is free,” I asked, keeping the phone close to my ear. 

It was silent for a moment as something shuffled in the background. “Um, Victor….”

He was going to say no! 

I couldn’t allow him! 

I had to see him or he’d run away.

“W-We don’t have to do anything crazy! I thought it would be better if we just relaxed somewhere or-or do something else, I mean,” I sputtered, running a hand through a few strands out of frustration. 

“Wait, Victor, I wasn’t going to say no,” he chuckled, the sound so soft over the phone. A smile grew on my face as I listened to him continue. “It’s just that I kind of just woke up.”

“It’s two in the afternoon, Yuuri,” I chastised, earning my a laugh.

“I know but my skate coach popped up two days after our play date and I’ve been swamped with workouts and practice,” he explained, sighing heavily. “I haven’t had a moment without him breathing over my shoulder and even though Celestino doesn’t understand, this is supposed to be a vacation.”

“Maybe I should have a conversation with him about wearing you out,” I joked, leaning against the door frame.

“Please don’t!” He laughed, the sound almost breathless. “If you did, he may just make it all worse! I’ve still got bruises from when I complained about skating twelve laps instead of ten.”

“He seems a lot like my old coach,” I commented, immediately regretting it. It was silent for a moment as I heard shuffling in the background. There was still a lot about my past that I didn’t want Yuuri to know. Especially since I hadn’t been honest with him to that point. I was going to say something to cover up my comment but Yuuri spoke first. 

“Sorry, what did you say? I’m still tired so I kind of blanked out.”

“Ph, nothing too important,” I responded, moving from the door as someone exited the inn. He didn’t look familiar but it gave me the opportunity to slip into the inn. The living area looked exactly the same, minus a few other people that I had never met before. Looking to the kitchen, I was given an idea.“Have you had breakfast yet?”

“Nope,” he sighed, clicking his teeth. “I should. I’m kind of hungry.” Since Yuuri was exhausted, I could only assume Phichit was too. That meant I wouldn’t have the distraction of his fun-loving best friend. Slipping into the kitchen, I grabbed a mug and filled it with some coffee from a boiling pot. Grabbing a few packets of sugar and a milk bottle, I stuck them under my arm. Looking around and fumbling through a cupboard, I finally found a portable short table. “........I should probably brush my teeth too. It’s ridiculous how long I’ve waited to brush them.”

“Are you going to hang up?” I asked, grabbing a few pieces of toast and sliding them into the toaster. 

“I probably should since I’m brushing my teeth,” he said, chuckling as he shifted the phone. “I doubt you want to hear me brush them.”

“It may be interesting,” I joked, buttering the toast and bringing jam with me. Settling everything on the portable table, I pushed the phone between my shoulder and ear before beginning the descent up the steps. Phichit texted me his room number before so I knew exactly how to get there. I even told him, so I’m sure he unlocked the door too. “For all you know, that could have been the reason I fell in love with you.”

“Y-You know, you don’t have to keep saying that,” he whispered, a click in the background telling me that he had starting to brush his teeth. “It’ll geiw me rope.”

“I don’t know what rope has to do with anything,” I said, clearing my throat. Steadying the table in one hand, I turned the knob and entered. The room smelled like Yuuri, an intoxicating clean scent that stuck wherever he went. Shaking my head, I placed the table onto a small nightstand before looking to his bed. Of course, it wasn’t made yet since Yuuri just woke up, but that didn’t stop me from slipping out of my scarf and sitting down. I could hear the sound of him filling the sink with water and, since the door was closed, there was no way he heard me enter. Holding the phone to my ear, I said, “But I like when you have hope in what I say.”

There was a pause before he spit, a noise I heard over the phone and from inside the room. “Victor….” he whined, turning the water off. The call was muffled as he towelled his face off. I sat in anticipation as the door slowly opened and Yuuri walked out dressed in a white shirt and large sweatpants that slid down his waist. His hair was ruffled almost unrecognizable and his glasses were skewed on his face. As he wiped his face, he yawned, settling the phone on his ear. When he looked up, he immediately froze, looking behind him at the foggy mirror before glancing back in my direction. 

Hanging up, I waved.

“Hey, Yuuri!”

“V-V-Vic-uh, what? How did you….? Am I still asleep?”

“I am overjoyed that you think seeing me is a dream but I am here,” I explained, patting the space beside me. “I’m here to spend time with the one I want to see the most.”

“I think I should go back in the bathroom,” he mumbled, pivoting on his heels but I was quick to reach out and grab his hand. 

“Please don’t go,” I sighed, turning him by his shoulders. “I made you breakfast since we haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“You made breakfast?” He asked, eyes widening as he peered over my shoulder. “Oh and you made me coffee!”

“I didn’t know if you wanted sugar and milk so I just brought it along,” I explained, tugging him towards the best. He didn’t fight as he settled onto the bed and placed the table into his lap. Pouring some milk and sugar into the coffee, he relished the smell before taking a cautionary sip. Immediately, he hummed, a bright red blush rising on his cheeks as he gulped. 

“That’s so good,” he moaned, closing his eyes in euphoria. I watched as he reached for the toast and took a bite, butter and crumbs sticking to the corners of his lips. I reached over to wipe it off with my thumb as he continued to enjoy his meal. “Thank you, Victor! I really needed this.”

“I’m glad I could have been of service,” I smiled, bowing my head. He smiled as he inhaled his breakfast and was left with the cup of coffee. There was a small silence as we both looked to each other, a little embarrassed at seeing one another. 

“So, um….you said you wanted to see me, right?”

“That’s true.”

“What….what was it about?” He asked, leaning back against the wall. 

I found myself a little embarrassed since I hadn’t really thought about how I was going to convince him to, essentially, fall in love. It was impossible to just tell a person, ‘I’m everything you need, fall in love with me’. He would immediately think I’m crazy or at least think that I needed to stay away from him. It was hard to control the desire I felt for Yuuri. He was honest and true, absolutely certain in his love for others. Even though he struggles with his anxieties and self assurance, he always finds the right in people. Though I’m sure there are things he is bad at, I’ve only seen cute and adorable sides.

“Do…..”

How was I supposed to start this conversation?

“Do you remember…..do you remember what I said a few days ago?” 

Yuuri sighed as he placed his empty mug onto the nightstand, eyes set on his hands.  “I guess you’re talking about the uh, confession.”

“If you constitute a confession as saying I’m falling in love, then yes,” I replied, watching Yuuri’s face. The red had returned to his cheeks as he ran a hand up his arm and around his neck. “I want you to understand, I was very serious.”

“I-I know, Victor,” he whispered, gulping. Waving his hands in front of him, he continued. “I just, you know we really can’t do this.”

“Why?” I breathed, reaching out to touch his shoulder. I was happy he didn’t flinch away but he did shrink further into himself as he tried to explain.

“We’re too different,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m sure if you focus your attention on someone more suitable, you’d find a beautiful girl that would be perfect for you.”

“Is this about gender?” I asked, laying a hand over his. “If you want to know, I don’t care about gender!”

“It’s not that…”

“Then what!” I cried, clutching his hand in mine. 

“Do you even know who you are?” He explained, looking up to me in frustration. “If you google your name, dollar signs pop up. When I looked up Chris’ there were hundreds of models, stars and heiresses you could marry. Pick them! They suit you!”

“How can you tell me what suits me!” I shouted, eyes bearing down on Yuuri. He looked shocked that I had screamed at him but I was so frustrated. Why did he have this misconception that I would choose someone other than him! 

He was everything I needed and wanted. 

Spontaneous and fair! Loving and true!

He spoke to me like I was just a normal person! 

“Yuuri….you suit me!” I begged, clutching his hand in mine. Bringing it to my lips, I kissed his palm, placing it on my chest. “I’ve never felt this need before in my entire life! I want to be with you every moment and talk to you about my problems! I want to travel the world and see places through your eyes! I want to wake up with you by my side and fall asleep with you in my arms! Why don’t you understand that!”

He looked troubled as he stared at his hand. 

For a moment, I thought he was angry at me. 

His eyebrows had scrunched and his brown eyes had turned fierce but as he clutched at the cotton of my shirt, those eyes softened. The tight strain in his arm had laxed and he looked like he had given up. 

“You act like it was love at first sight,” he huffed, laying his head on my shoulder. I was surprised for a moment but I could feel his body relax as he did so. Lifting a hand to his shoulder, I rubbed in circles, carefully pulling him closer. 

“Maybe it was,” I replied, holding his hand closer to my chest. “And if it is?”

“That would be ridiculous.”

“Love works like that.”

“I guess it does,” he chuckled, lifting his head. I hadn’t noticed how close he was to me until his nose nearly bumped mine. Both of our eyes opened wide and I could feel the wafts of his breath against my cheek. As we gazed at one another, a smile grew on both of our faces. That smile quickly turned to a laugh as Yuuri nearly bumped his head into mine. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” I grinned, reaching for his cheek. He gazed up at me, carefully studying the expression on my face. “I think I have proven my side of this.”

“You have.”

“But I still don’t know your reply,” I said, rubbing a thumb against his cheek. 

Squinting his eyes and leaning into my arm, he shook his head. “You really know how to wear me down, huh?”

“I try, sometimes.”

“Then here’s your answer, Victor Nikiforov,” he responded, leaning forward. Pressing his lips softly against mine, only a small breaths touch, he smiled, licking his lips. I couldn’t move as I replayed the feel of his chapped lips against mine but the moment he laughed at the shock on my face, I knew. 

He felt the same. 

Yuuri Katsuki actually liked someone like me.

**And I would cherish him until the day I died.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is done with school so I can finally live like a real person!!!!  
> Anyway!  
> CONFESSION HAPPENED!!!!!!!  
> I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected but I like the slow and steady.....  
> Now that their together, they are going to experience some ups and downs.....be prepared.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP  
> HELLOOOOOOO

**If someone had told me that I would kiss someone like Victor Nikiforov first, I would have overreacted and slapped them for lying.**

Especially since I had just woken up and probably tasted like toothpaste and was probably the worst at initiating a kiss.

Blame it on sleep deprivation, broken hopes or some foolish movie I saw when I was hanging with my sister but there was nothing that could have stopped me at that moment. To make it worse, I didn’t think Victor would cry after I kissed him. 

Of course, I didn’t know what I was supposed to do when he did and offered him some coffee but the mug was empty and the toast was gone so that didn’t help much. Victor was happy enough that I had tried to help as he slid the blanket on the bed down, kicked his shoes off and tucking himself under the covers. For a moment, I was confused as to what he was doing but as he laid his head against the pillows, his hair flayed around him like a halo and I immediately felt at ease. Both he and I had spent days thinking over and over about what had happened on that date. He had confessed, which I thought was a joke at first and mostly ignored as we hiked but soon enough I realized, he was serious. That made me feel hollow and cold as I processed what I had done to possibly get him to like me. 

He was right when he said that I really did like him. 

Victor was oddly charming in his personality, something completely new to me. Usually people that were as flashy as Victor were scary to me, especially in the world I lived in but Victor’s flashy side was just a small part of his personality. Even though he didn’t have to try too hard, he was naturally loving. It wasn’t just with me but you could see how much he loved Makkachin and Chris. Meeting a stranger like me, he treated me exactly the same as his best friends. When he met Phichit, he immediately meshed with him even though Phichit was a bit of an oddball too. I knew he wasn’t perfect because, to be honest, no one was, but being around Victor made the world around me seem so perfect. 

I hadn’t seen him for days and for some strange reason, I missed him more than I should and it was a little dangerous. Could I really like someone I just started being friends with? Even then, we weren’t as close as Phichit and I were and probably never would be. Of course, I’d never date Phichit, he and I were too…...no. 

But Victor…..

**I wanted Victor.**

More than on a physical level but also an emotional one. 

I wanted to know the sides of Victor that he was too scared to show anyone else. I wanted him to know parts of me that, even though they embarrassed me, were what made me who I am. I wanted to search the universe together and cause mischief together. I wanted him to show up to my competitions with a sign that said, ‘GO YUURI!’ and when he had a banquet, I wanted to back him up.

There was such a beautiful future that could be set for us and we were taking the first step.

Now, Victor was finally here laying next to me, snuggling into the sheets with his arm reaching out to me. I wasn’t one to snuggle in bed with an animal skin blanket but he looked so inviting…..

Victor didn’t give me much of a choice as he pulled me close and tucked me under his arm. The feeling of his chest moving against my cheek was so familiar. His arm was cool against my shoulder as his fingers drew tiny circles against my hip. At first, I couldn’t figure out where to place my arm but as he tugged me closer, I let it lay across his stomach, comfortably stretching it to the other side of the bed. The muscles of his stomach were lithe and solid, making my cheeks burn a little. Being this close to him was reassuring, though, as I breathed in the scent of snow and wind blowing off of his skin. Somehow, I was able to count down the moment when I was too comfortable and my eyes started to sting, sleep tugging me deeper. 

Soon enough, I was gone. 

  
  
  


Slowly waking up after confessing your love for your friend really takes a toll on the body, especially when it knocks you out for three and a half hours. I could have relished in the feel of Victors body next to me if it weren’t for Phichit ruining my moment. 

“Yuuri! It’s six in the afternoon and I’m tired of taking photos of nature!” Phichit grumbled, throwing the door open. When he noticed Victor sleeping beside me, he immediately smiled. “Oh……..Yuuri! You surprise me yet again!”

“It’s not what you think,” I mumbled, tugging my arm from around Victor’s chest. I was lucky that Victor didn’t even stir as I laid the sheets back onto his body, carefully waiting to see if he was comfortable. When he mumbled something and nestled deeper into the bed, I was sure he was comfy.

“Bed in breakfast and spending the rest of the day lying around usually means a little something happened only reserved for adults,” he chittered, covering his mouth. Grumbling some obscenities in a mix of English and Japanese, I slowly ushered the skater out of the room and shut the door with a click.  “What were you and Sleeping Beauty doing for the past few hours?”

“Nothing, Phichit,” I grumbled, crossing my arms. “He and I just, you know, had a conversation.”

“About what?”

“Some….stuff, I guess,” I smiled, moving a step away from Phichit. Phichit didn’t let me move far as he grabbed me by the arm. 

“He confessed again didn’t he!” He squealed, literally stomping his feet into the ground. “Tell me you said yes! Tell me or I swear I’ll break up with you as your best friend!”

“I don’t think that’s how friendship works.”

“You know good and well that’s how our friendship works,” he chided, gripping tighter. “And don’t think you can leave me and shack up with Sir Sexy Pants over there.”

“It’s not like I’m getting married,” I chuckled, lightly prying his fingers off of my arm. “And it’s not like we’re going to do anything.”

“But you guys totally could! You’re perfectly perfect for each other,” he gushed, leaning against the wall. Suddenly a hand laid on his shoulder, fingernails perfectly manicured.

“I’m glad you think we’re both perfect for one another,” Victor smiled, shirt wrinkled from the light tossing and turning from his nap. Silver hair was draped over his shoulders in the most sinful way and though he was just sleeping a moments ago, his cheeks were still flushed. Reaching a comfortable arm out, he tugged me to his body, the ends of his hair tickling my cheek. “I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect partner.”

“V-Victor, I didn’t um, know I woke you up, I’m sorry,” I sputtered, looking to Phichit for help. The Thai skater shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

“I wish I would have woken up sooner,” Victor sighed, resting his head on top of mine. “I could have spent even a moment longer with you.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet, Yuuri,” Phichit grinned, an evil twinkle in his eye. As soon as I noticed the gleam was just a moment too late as the man poked a finger against his lower lip. “I have the grandest idea Victor!”

“What would that be?” Victor asked, wrapping another arm around my shoulder. 

“Why don’t you take Yuuri for a few days?” Phichit said, eyes sparkling with amusement. My jaw literally dropped open as he continued. “Cao Cao isn’t coming back for a few weeks so we get a little vacation time. Yuuri’s muscles are probably sore and I have a little dinner date with one of the Alpine skaters in the lodge so he’s all by himself.”

“I am not all by myself!” I retorted, turning to Victor but I could already see it in his eyes. He was one hundred percent on board. “Victor, I don’t need a babysitter.”

“But you do need someone to spend time with,” he responded, reaching a thin finger to my cheek. “And I’m all alone now that Chris went to New York for a show. You don’t want me to be lonely, right?” Building an argument in my head, I was about to reply but I quickly noticed the pink pout of his lips and the fluttering of his pale lashes as he looked down to me. I was immediately defeated and shook my head, earning a cheer and hug from Victor. It was slightly suffocating and his grip was too tight but I wouldn’t admit that it actually felt really good to have those strong arms holding me right now.

For now, I’d blame it on the sore muscles and fatigue. 

 

Phichit didn’t waste time packing up a few days of clothes in an extra bag he had. Victor took it upon himself to go grocery shopping now since he had, according to him, ‘Needed groceries just in case takeout wouldn’t deliver in the snow.’ I didn’t comment on that as I packed a few practice clothes so I could get my routine down while I was up the mountain. I hadn’t forgotten about that beautiful slate of ice where I had practiced just a few weeks ago and I wanted to perfect my routine before Celestino returned. I still wasn’t sure if I wanted to quit skating but I knew for sure that I wanted to skate my failed routine perfectly at least once before making a decision. 

Once my bag was packed and the groceries were ordered, Victor and I headed up the mountain. For a good thirty or so minutes, Victor didn’t say a word, which in itself was a little weird. At first, I assumed it was because he was regretting letting me stay over for a few days but now I was certain it was because he was just as nervous as I was. If I were to be completely honest, I would tell him that I had never done the boyfriend thing. It had nothing to do with gender or anything like that but more along the lines of never doing the dating thing. I never had the time to date someone for longer than a few weeks, the longest being a month. To make everything worse, I was a usually too afraid to tell the person I was ‘dating’ how I felt. 

I was a little embarrassed that it had been a few years since I last had something serious but that was the life of a skater and Katsuki Yuuri. Phichit was different and his own little breed of human so he never had any issues when it comes to romance. He could easily fall in love for a weekend and be satisfied with all that came with but me……

I couldn’t take that little time and count it as anything. 

Being with a person intimately for a long period of time was what I needed  but for some reason, this time was different. We had barely known each other for two weeks and I was sure I could trust him with my life. Though, I didn’t know everything about him, I could tell that he was important to me. Even when I could get him to smile it was like receiving the greatest gift ever! When he said he liked me, I couldn’t understand but as the days passed, I slowly fell harder for him. Each day melted into the other and when I was skating, I could only think that he was watching. That made me push harder and harder until Celestino had no choice but to send me home to rest. 

Victor stirred something inside me that I hadn’t felt for a long time. 

Somehow, he found something deep inside me that made me want to connect with him. 

“Well, we’re here,” Victor sighed, wiping a bit of sweat off of his brow. The mansion looked every bit as magical as it had before only this time, I was met with Victor’s fluffy companion. Makkachin was perched at the front door, right paw scratching the back of its ear. As soon as we came into view, the poodle darted towards us completely running past Victor and jumping onto me. I fell back with an unattractive yelp before feeling sticky saliva and sandpaper against my cheek. “Someone seems to have missed you.”

“Ma-haha! Makka get down!” I chuckled, trying to get the thirty pounder off of my chest but the dog just pressed a toe bean against my cheek and smiled. “Okay! Okay! I missed you too!”

After a few minutes of belly rubs and a kiss to my cheek, I was finally freed from the tyrannical puppy. Victor hadn’t moved a muscle since my attack and when I narrowed my eyes in his direction, he just smiled. 

“You couldn’t save me?” I grumbled, picking up my bag and throwing it over my shoulder. 

“Why break the bond between man and man’s best friend?” Smiling, he took the bag away from me, fingertips brushing against mine.

“Oh, I don’t need help, Victor,” I started but Victor shook his head.

“You’re my guest, Yuuri,” he replied, kicking the door open. “And my lover. You should get used to me spoiling you.”

“L-L-L-Lover!” I shrieked, staring at Victor but he just grinned from ear to ear. “I uh, wh-what are you talking about?”

“Isn’t that what we are?” He hummed, walking towards the living area. Depositing my bag onto the closest couch, he turned towards me, fingers entangled in his hair. “I thought when you kissed me that that meant we were now in a relationship.”

“I-um...I guess we do h-have a relationship, but I can’t say we’re l-l-l,” I stumbled, stomping my foot in the ground. “The L word.”

“The L word,” he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Leaning back against the couch, he stared me down, eyes blank and emotionless. 

Feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze, I reached for my bag. “I guess this is a good time to take a shower,” I said, clearing my throat. 

Victor didn’t answer as I rummaged through my bag, carefully looking for my soap. Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine and yanked me eye level, brown meeting blue. The chill of Victor’s breath wafted against my lips with how close he was and I could practically feel the heat burning through his eyes. I didn’t have a second to gasp as another hand reached around my body and tugged me so close that I could count the lashes at the end of his eyelids. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against mine, carefully registering the look in my eye. 

“Yuuri,” he whispered, his breath wafting against my lips. “Are we not lovers?”

I couldn’t speak as he repeated my name. “Yuuri.”

“Yes,” I breathed, watching as the dark iris of his eyes quiver. 

“Are we not lovers?” He said again, placing his lips against my cheek. I could feel the searing heat of his palm against my hand as he trailed a finger up to my shoulder and around my cheek. Nodding, I tried to take a step back but Victor only pulled me tighter. “I want you to say it, Yuuri.”

“Victor, I-”

“Stop fighting it,” he smiled, pressing warm lips against mine. Immediately I was pulled into the weight of his body, my arms sandwiched between us. As his hand wandered lower to my waist, smooth lips worked against mine, slowly coaxing my mouth open. Taking the split second opportunity, Victor slipped his slick tongue past and, for a moment, I swore I tasted something sweet. Chilled fingers sent a shiver up my spine while a moan rumbled deep inside me at the sensation of his mouth against mine. Heat was pooling uncomfortably in my stomach and I wanted to melt even deeper. Victor’s heart raced against my palm as he tugged me closer, carefully working in slow, sensual waves. Spurred on by want, I tried to lean deeper into the kiss but just as my hand clenched at Victor’s shirt to beg for more, he stopped. Pulling back with a smile on glistening lips, he chuckled, eyes a dark navy. 

It was undeniably sexy seeing the slight swell in his lips but nothing could have prepared me for the husk in his voice as he said my name again. “Yuuri.”

“Yeah,” I swallowed, trying to move my gaze from his mouth. “Um, yeah.”

“It should be illegal how good you look right now,” he muttered, his tongue peaking out to moisten his dry lips. “I really want to have a taste of you.”

For a second, I thought he actually might as his eyes turned darker and his voice dropped to a deep low. Chuckling, he stepped back, carefully tugging errant strands away from his cheek. “But I won’t,” he stated, eyes venturing elsewhere. I stood there staring at him in disbelief as he moved towards the steps. Stopping at the third step, he turned to me, a smile bright on his face. **“This is going to be a fun few days, don’t you think?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GOOOOOO  
> TIME TO HAVE FUN


	20. Chapter 20: Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TRASH AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR FEET I KNOW

As I climbed the familiar steps of the the Nikiforov Mansion, I found myself watching Victor’s form. It was a little embarrassing to admit but he looked flawless under the lowering sunlight. The streams of silver hair pinned behind his ears had billowed over his shoulders with flecks of melting snow dripping down the ends. His broad shoulders were relaxed as he glided up the steps and walked towards his bedroom, a comfortable grace to his gait. As he turned to watch me clumsily climb the steps, he smiled, the gesture too brilliant to look at for long. When I turned to head towards the normal hall set for the guest room, Victor was there, hand placed over mine. 

“Don’t think you’ll get away that easily,” he chuckled, sliding his fingers around mine. “You’ll be sleeping in my room for the next few nights.”

“You don’t really have to do that, Victor,” I responded, allowing the man to tug me. “I can just sleep in the guest room.”

“Never! My lover has to sleep with me,” he grinned, pushing his bedroom doors open with flare. I had forgotten how magnificent his bedroom actually was and how much space his bathroom took up. With a tap against his cell phone screen, he started the bath up, waving me towards his closet. As he rummaged through a few shelves and drawers, I dropped my bag on the side of the bed, plopping down beside it. I immediately sunk in, the muscles of my back screaming as they settled against the air soft sheets. Letting the bed swallow me, I laid back, the upper half of my body barely taking up any space. The deep smell of frost and wind that wafted on the enormous bed only made it that more amazing. It probably cost all of my sponsorships combined and only available to the rich and famous but I could only imagine that a few nights of this would spoil me. “Are you enjoying yourself, Yuuri?”

“You have no idea,” I smiled, reluctantly sitting up. Reaching for my bag, I began to pull out my portable soaps and shampoo as well as a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt.  “Um, is it okay if I take a shower first?”

“Why don’t we take it together?” He asked, tugging his turtleneck over his head. The offensive garment slid up his chiseled shoulders as long muscles pulled and tugged against the cotton. The stretch of his triceps carefully elongated his body as he leaned forward and chucked the shirt into a nearby basket. Quickly twirling his hair into a makeshift bun, he reached for the buttons of his pants, carefully taking his time to unbutton and reveal a dark elastic band. I immediately turned my back to him as he stripped, thinking of a million places I’d rather be than a few feet away from a naked Victor Nikiforov. “Why are you facing the wall, Yuuri?”

“I’m giving you privacy,” I hissed, fiddling with the buttons of my collared shirt. “It’s rude to watch someone strip.”

“What’s the point? We’re going to see each other naked when we bathe,” he responded, the amusement in his voice a little irritating. I could hear him picking up his clothes and dumping them into the same basket as before. This was a perfect opportunity to race towards the bath and strip before he would notice me. I still wasn’t in the greatest shape and I didn’t want Victor to see me either but as I turned, I was met face to face with Victor’s bare chest. “Don’t you think you should get undressed too.”

It was difficult to answer him as my eyes immediately focused on the dark freckle just beneath his collarbone. Swallowing, I averted my eyes lower to the trail of silver hairs headed south before I immediately covered my eyes. I couldn’t find the strength to face him, especially since I could feel my face burning up from the realization of what I did. I had been effectively caught and I knew he wouldn’t let me walk away now without a joke or two. “I-I uh, think I’ll wait until you’re done bathing before I get in.”

“Aww, Yuuri,” he pouted, tugging at my arms. This forced me to look at his face as he puffed out his cheek and narrowed his eyes. It was oddly cute for a twenty-something year old man, especially as thin, pale hairs slid into his face and accentuated his red cheeks. “Sleepovers are meant for bonding and assuring our relationship.”

“You need assurance, huh,” I chuckled, letting my hands drop to my side. “You should already know that I, you know.”

“I know that and you know that but what about Makka?” He asked, nodding his head toward the old puppy. They had settled into their large pillow, carefully watching us with chestnut eyes filled with wonder. It did seem like the poodle was judging us and anticipating how we would interact. With a huff, they narrowed their gaze, mostly at me. “See! My poor poodle is worried that we’re fighting! What are you going to do?”

Honestly, under the gaze of the adorable dog, I was a bit confused.

“No-I-ugh,” I groaned, looking between Victor and Makkachin. Giving up, I threw my hands in the air and said, “I’ll only bathe with you if you’re in the tub when I come in.”

“Deal!”

“And no peeking,” I added, watching the Russian saunter over to his pool sized bath. Trying to ignore the state of his body as best as I could, I waited until he slid into the steaming water before allowing myself a breath.

This wasn’t supposed to be so hard!

It’s just two guys going into a bath!

I had bathed with hundreds if not thousands of foreigners and locals and all of them had been one hundred percent naked at the time. Since my parents owned an Onsen bathhouse, I was tasked with working there too. When the nights were especially cold, I would bring my friends and fellow skaters along to keep warm. After hard workouts, I tended to slip in with some of the neighbors and odd travelers that came by. This, however, was a little too intimate for my taste. 

It would only be Victor and I in the water. 

After what Victor hinted at earlier about the ‘fun’ we were going to have, I couldn’t lie, I was a little intimidated.  There was no way that Victor would touch me while I was like this, right? He had to understand that there was a barrier that I wouldn’t be able to push past without a few more weeks ahead of us. We had only officially started dating this morning and I was sure that if he understood time meant a bit more to me than him, that he would give it to me. 

Quickly reaching for the buttons of my shirt again, I plucked each open and slid the top off. Taking a quick glance in the direction of the bath, I saw Victor fiddling with a remote and changing the songs a few too many times. This gave me the perfect opportunity to undress further. My pants were easily stripped off and shoes kicked beside the bed to set downstairs later. Needless to say, my few moments without ogling eyes only lasted for that, a few moments. When I looked up from my shoes to search for a towel, I found crystalline blue eyes staring at me from the lip of the bath. Victor had leaned himself against a corner and carefully rested his head on his arms as to not make too much noise. Faster than necessary, I raced towards the closet where Victor had previously held the towels and covered myself.

“What are you doing?” Victor asked, his keen eyes searching my face. I struggled to look away as I reached for my bottle of soap and shampoo.   
“Where are you going?”

“You promised!” I screeched, wrapping the towel tighter around my waist. “I’m going to go take a bath in one of the guest bathrooms.”

“No, Yuuri!” He whined, pulling himself out of the tub and spilling bubbles onto the shining floors. The water dripping down his body clung to him in the most sensual way making it nearly impossible not to follow a few droplets. Pieces of Victor’s hair had slipped from his bun as he pouted a flushed lip out and stared down at me. “This is supposed to be time we spend together.”

Don’t fall for it. Don’t fall for it. Don’t fall for it. Don’t fall for it. Don’t fall for it.

But honestly, it was hard not falling for a grown man pouting like a toddler while naked and wet. Blame it on the bath salts and bath bombs in the pool but I shrugged my shoulders and conceded as Victor raced to the bath without slipping. Carefully sinking in, he leaned against the far wall, raising a hand to invite me in. Groaning, I slowly placed my bottles on the edge, slipped the towel from around my waist and folded it to cover myself. Sticking a toe into the water, I hummed at the warm feel of rose scented water and foam. Sinking my leg further in, I stepped forward, carefully concealing myself as best as I could. Just before the towel hit the water, I lifted it, slipping my other leg in before sinking into the water. The rush of warm water felt amazing against my skin and soft jets pulsated against the pads of my feet and lower back. Shifting myself deeper into the water, I found a sweet spot where my chin was nearly covered in bubbles and body submerged in warm waves. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Victor chuckled, waving from across the bath. 

“Maybe just a little,” I hummed, leaning my head against the wall. The flick of water and the sound of the waterfall were all so beautiful and as I looked to my right, I could see the beautiful scape of mountains and snow. Victor really did have a nice view of the Matterhorn from his mansion and the soft, classical music playing in the background made the moment even more memorable. I could easily get swept into a place like this and I probably wouldn’t mind. After all, there was nothing but illustrious views, quiet and a great companion.

“I’m glad you feel comfortable,” he grinned, carefully flicking up an errant strand. “You seemed a little stressed.” Slowly raising a foam covered arm, he continued.  “I will always have an open ear.”

I hadn’t noticed that I was showing how worried I actually was. It was disheartening to think that I had effected Victor with my problems but with the way he was staring at me, he was actually worried. From across the bath, I could see him thoughtfully working out details and thoroughly finding a solution. He probably invited me to bathe with him in order to raise my mood. The way he leaned his back against the wall and bore his gaze on me was practically begging and I wouldn’t let him wait much longer. I guess it was only fair since I had practically ignored him for the past week and we were, technically…….dating. 

No….not technically. 

We were. 

Taking a deep breath, I braved a small swim towards Victor and plopped a few feet away. Swiping some bubble islands off of the top of the water, I began to explain. “I’m thinking about a lot right now and I really don’t want to burden you,” I started, watching his reaction. Victor nodded his head, urging me to continue. “But I have a decision to make at the end of this vacation that could change my life.”

“And what else,” he responded, allowing me to continue.  

“This decision could change a lot of what I do with my life,” I continued, slipping some of the bubbles between my fingers. “You already know that I’m a professional skater but I’m starting to get a little older and maybe it’s for the best.”

“What’s for the best, detka?” Victor asked, slowly.

“Maybe…...maybe I should retire,” I whispered, looking into the water. Somehow, it felt good getting those words out into the air. I had struggled actually saying the words and I knew that it would be difficult for me but sitting here in front of Victor was so impossibly calming that I could tell him everything that I needed to get out. I could feel his heavy gaze settling on me and I knew that he was probably going to say that it was okay. He was understanding like that and so easygoing. He had to understand that I was making this decision with a lot of thought placed into it. 

“Quit….” he muttered, barely a breath over the hiss of the water. 

“Yeah, it might be for the best,” I replied, looking up. I didn’t expect to see anger radiating off of Victor like a menacing wave of frustration. His eyes were a stormy blue that sent a shiver down my spine and made it hard to breath. Standing, he straightened his back, exposing strong muscles and chiseled edges to their fullest. His domineering gaze was heightened as silver locks peeled from it’s perfect bun and slid down his shoulders, the moonlight spreading light over me. He was beautiful and radiant but also scary and unnatural. My emotions were jumbled in my chest as I moved from awe to fear.  “Victor…”

“Don’t quit,” he demanded, voice thick and deep. Slinking through the water, he knelt before me, carefully lifting my hand to his lips. “Someone as radiant and beautiful as you, Yuuri, can’t be hidden from the world so soon. You must show me your true Eros that you have never shown anyone else.”

“W-What are you talking about, Victor?” I responded as he brought my open palm to his cheek. Resting it against his cool face, he stared down at me with reddened cheeks and an intense stare. That glance alone felt like I was falling down an endless well, plunging deeper and deeper into those dark cerulean eyes. The further I fell, the more I wanted to do as Victor asked. It was impossibly easy to just listen to him and I was almost immediately caught until Victor leaned forward to kiss my lips, a small peck that jolted my nerves to life. 

“You must banish the thought of quitting from your mind,” he hummed, warmth restored in his voice. It wrapped me tight in it’s grip, carefully caressing me in a slow rhythmic pull as Victor tugged me to a stand. Resting one hand against my waist and the other around my face, he held me close, our breath mingling in the damp air. “Your skating is more beautiful than anything I have ever seen, Yuuri. It is something that the world must witness and if that means I will have to coach you myself, I will.”

Coach me?

I thought Victor’s Grandfather was the one that skated over a century ago. 

Wait...or was it his Great Grandfather?

For some reason, I couldn’t remember.

All I could feel was the sway of the water at my waist and Victor’s fingers drawing circles against my spine. My eyes were getting drowsy and my body felt off. The sensation of Victor’s body touching mine was so clear that it felt like he and I were all that there was in the universe. Who could possibly understand the feelings we had between each other as our bodies touched and the air burned with our gazes? That burn was strong and built through my chest almost engulfing me in everything that was Victor. 

**Until, it was completely dark.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cute flair and dangerous sexiness doesn't hurt anybody


	21. Chapter 21: Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys want to sacrifice me to the YOI fandom for taking a month to upload but please spare me :/

Feeling soft hands running through my hair in slow, sweet movements was something I hadn’t felt in a long time. Somehow, the sensation was a little different than I remembered too as the blunt nails were nothing like my mom’s and definitely weren’t as sharp as Phichit’s. The slight fuzz of a soft towel rubbing against my stomach was definitely new as well. A hint of lavender and a warm breeze immediately told me that I wasn’t sitting in the waiting room of the onsen taking a quick nap. As I peeled my eyes open, I was met with crystalline orbs of blue and soft strands of pale hair caressing the sides of my face. I nearly jumped out of my skin but strong hands pressed me into the bed, giving me a few seconds to get a look at my surroundings.

Had an angel could have come to me in my sleep?

Long silver lashes, sparkling blue eyes and pink lips were all traits of the Christian Angel in the American churches.

This had to be one reincarnated.

“You have a funny look on your face, Yuuri,” the Angel chuckled, hand reaching up to touch my cheek. Pushing my fringe back, he smiled, the light exposing the pale sheen of his cheek. “I would think someone from Japan would be able to take a hot bath without passing out, wouldn’t you?”

Passing out?

Really?

My memories were fuzzy as I tried to recall what landed me in the arms of an Angel. Though my memories were off, I definitely remember walking into the house, preparing for a shower and being told that a bath was made for two. That’s when Victor coaxed me into bathing together and I,regrettably, stepped into the warm foam and bubbles. Moments later, Victor’s hands were on my waist and his fingers were climbing up my spine causing goosebumps and hairs to raise all over my body. His fingers drifted towards my neck and into my hair and then…...nothing.

I couldn’t remember what happened after that.

I had never passed out in the Onsen back at home and our temperatures were a competitive high. There was no way that Victor’s pool was going to be hotter than that! Was I sick or something? Did I catch a cold?

“I was lucky enough to catch you,” he hummed, forefinger pressing against his lower lip. Sticking a pink tongue out and winking, he smiled. “But I’ll always catch my little Piglet Prince when he falls.”

“I’m not a piglet,” I grumbled, narrowing my eyes but he just snickered as he placed his hand against the top of my hip. All of my retorts disappeared as a smooth palm sunk into the curve of my waist, reaching dangerously close to the top of the towel. The only person who had ever got that close to my hip was the tailor of my costumes. It worried me that he saw the little bit of weight I had gained from stress over the past few weeks. I was probably bigger than most of his other lovers too. That’s when I felt a pinch just above my butt. “Hey!”

“I love the way your body has its own uniquely full curves,” he whispered, tugging my hips a little closer to his side of the bed. I couldn’t fight him as he leaned over me, hands on each side of my body. Tracing a finger up the bend of my waist until he reached the top of my collarbone. A devilish smile grew on his darkened face assuring me that Victor was no Angel. “A few centuries ago, your thick thighs and shapely hips would have won you the eye of every European man in view. ” Just the heavy weight of his gaze made me feel more confused than ever. A blush burned up my neck as he leaned forward, forcing me to look him directly in the eye. The harder I tried to look away, the more I began to freak out. Staring directly into his eyes didn’t help either and when he smirked at my machinations, he slid a finger below the brim of the towel at my waist. “I’m quite the lucky man, aren’t I?”

“V-Victor, what are you doing?”

“Touching my lover, of course. I can’t touch you?” Victor smiled, the look of amusement growing on his face as he began to tease the towel further. The pads of his fingers found their way down the dark hairs on my lower abdomen and I couldn’t help but hold back a moan as heat pooled into the pit of my stomach. “It’s hard to control myself when you’re just so tempting.”

His words rained down on me like a heavy blanket, warm and strong. 

The feeling was familiar and oddly alluring.

I felt like I could lay under the sound of his voice forever if I was given the chance but I had to slow him down. This was all going way too fast for me. 

I really liked Victor but I couldn’t stop myself from shaking and it wasn’t from anticipation. The saliva in my throat was like glue and I hadn’t notice that my hands had formed fists in the sheets. Victor immediately noticed as his eyes widened just a millimeter. 

“But….” he sighed, his smile dwindling just a bit. “All good temptations taste even better with time.” Victor quickly pulled his hands from my body and moved a good foot away before stretching. I couldn’t help but watch for another reaction that proved he was angry with me or, at the least, disappointed. “Seems I’m a little peckish. How about a night time snack?”

“Victor,” I whispered, but the Russian ignored me as he slipped into a pair of slippers. 

“I’ll hide the cake since I’m sure you aren’t supposed to eat sweets this late,” he hummed, pointing a finger to the pile of clothes set on the bed. “I pulled out some clothes for you that I could only assume were Phichit’s attempt at nightwear.” Wrapping his hair into a quick bun, he let a small grin slip onto his lips. “I’ll meet you downstairs?”

“....yeah,” I mumbled as I watched him slip through the door, shutting it behind him.

The groan I let out could rival a bear as I tried to suffocate myself with the bedsheets. 

All I did was stare at him.

I didn’t move even though he was trying to stir something, anything out of me. 

I was the worst adult imaginable. 

Phichit had told me hundreds of stories about his friends living it up in college and moving from one partner to another. Even now anyone would have jumped at the chance of having someone like Victor touching them like he was touching me. Phichit had it easy too since he was so outgoing and loving, no one would say no to him. Age had nothing to do with it either, since I was old enough to choose whatever bed partner I wanted and no one would say a word. But for some reason, I couldn’t stop shaking.

I was mortified. 

It wasn’t like I was scared of Victor because, let’s be honest, he was the epitome of sweet but…..what was I supposed to do next?

I had been in a few relationships before but none that I expected to go longer than the first date and definitely nothing physical. In fact, I kind of hoped they wouldn’t go too far so I wouldn’t have to deal with all of the confusion and lack of love. Knowing that I was such a difficult person to deal with, helped me understand that there may not be someone out there for me. Anxiety wasn’t sexy and hiding in your room when your scared wasn’t a turn on. 

Regular people didn’t like someone like me.

They liked the fame I had and the friends I could connect them with but they never liked what I turned into when I was scared. 

But…..

When I looked at Victor, it felt like I had finally found someone who had it all figured out. Victor knew who he was and was proud of what he had become. He had everything and needed nothing from me. He’d seen me horribly drunk and didn’t mind. He’d seen me fail at the GPF and didn’t bat an eye. 

**Anxieties and Fear were different**.

They were things everyone else didn’t feel.

After living in the States in college, I was able to open up a little bit as a person but that only forced me to deal with my anxiety too. The shaking in my hands and tightness in my chest were sure signs that I was panicking and needed to run away. I couldn’t understand what was making me more nervous right now. Victor being disappointed in the fact that I can’t keep up with him or Victor breaking up with me because he couldn’t understand why I was so weird. 

That would tear my heart right out of my chest. 

I numbly reached for the clothes Victor set out for me, pulling them apart piece by piece and sitting up. Victor was right about Phichit’s choice of clothing since he only packed a short sleeve band t-shirt and shorts as cover. At least he left me shorts since I usually sleep in boxers only. Unfortunately for me, it was planned to be one of the coldest nights in Zermatt this year and pants would have been a godsend. I searched and searched through my bag for any long sleeved sleepwear or at least a jacket but Phichit had, somehow, neglected to put that in there. Grabbing my phone, I quickly texted my frustrations to the Thai skater and slipped into the offensive clothes he prepared.

The Manor was fairly warm with heated floors but that could only do so much. Sliding my feet into a pair of socks, I clambered down the stairs as quietly as I could. Makkachin didn’t seem to want to follow me but that didn’t stop me from nearly faceplanting into a wall while trying to avoid their toys. Heading for the kitchen, I found a focused Victor staring at a computer screen, hand placed against his cheek. Seated perfectly before his laptop, he typed a few notes and reread some information. Nodding his head, he moved towards the microwave where he pulled out a pair of red mugs. As he turned towards the island, he noticed me standing a bit off from the kitchen. Thankfully, he had a smile on his face

“I thought you’d be a little cold, so I made coffee,” he hummed, placing a mug on a seat across from him. “Don’t worry, it’s decaffeinated.”

Nodding, I sat in the seat beside Victor, carefully watching as he returned to his seat and sipped on his coffee. He didn’t take a moment to pause as he continued to tap away at his computer. I gingerly breathed in the scent of dark coffee, wincing at the heat wafting up to my face. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted cream or sugar, so I just brewed some Indonesian coffee I got a while back,” he explained, wrapping his long fingers around the mug. Inhaling the fumes, he continued, “It’s made with brown sugar so it’s already a little sweet.”

Pressing my lips to the mug, I let some of the warm liquid slip into my mouth, sighing at the taste of cream, brown sugar and deep aroma of coffee beans. The bitter bite was amazing and the taste was better than most American coffees I had had before. Just drinking this made me feel more energized and, as I leaned back into the seat, I felt so calm. “This is so good.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Victor smiled, sipping from his mug as well. After a few silent sips, he rested the mug on the table.“This was something I had discovered a while back.” Turning his computer around, he showed me the screen. Pointing to a rising number on a trading website, he explained a little more. “The coffee your drinking is a part of the stocks I was working on while you changed.”

“You work in stocks?” I asked, staring at the roaming numbers.

“Not only stocks but a few ETF’s and some other things,” he noted, tapping a message into the bottom half of the screen. “Right now, there’s a trade war happening in New York over coffee and my stock in this company is nearly half. I should get a good amount back on the investment.”

“That’s pretty impressive,” I hummed, taking another sip. With each sip, the coffee got even better and most of the energy it gave me urged me on. “Mhhn.”

“Tastes pretty good for instant coffee, no?” 

“This is instant!” I responded, staring into the mug. Victor chuckled as he pointed to the brown bag settled onto the counter beside the microwave. 

“It’s called Topiko,” he grinned, setting his hands back onto the computer. With a satisfying tap, he smiled. “And fifteen percent of my stock on the company just sold for three trillion rupiah.”

Quirking my eyebrow in his direction, I stared at the computer. I couldn’t understand the numbers constantly changing and much of the page were just charts fluctuating. When I looked at Victor, he seemed a little tense as he pointed at the one number I could understand. “......that….that says two hundred and seven million dollars……”

“Yeah, that’s lower than I expected,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Two hundred million dollars is low for you,” I muttered, licking my lips to get a bit of the coffee foam off. “That’s incredible.” Sipping the last bits of my coffee, I set the mug down. “I can’t believe you do this on your own. Isn’t there someone who could do this for you?”

“Oh, there is,” he responded, carefully shutting his computer. “But the one in charge of this, my cousin, is out on a little family business and can’t seem to get to a computer at the moment.”

“Are all of you this rich?” I grumbled, feeling a little at a loss. 

“My great great great grandfather did a great job connecting with the right people,” he chuckled, finishing his coffee off as well. “Not to mention my mentor has a good sense of what’s going to be valuable over time so we just invest in what he says and reap the benefits.”

“Mentor?”

“Oh, I haven’t mentioned Yakov to you yet, have I?” He pondered, licking a bit of coffee off of his thumb.

Shaking my head, I let the man continue. 

“Well, Yakov is mostly called a mentor because he taught me most of what I know but he’s more like a Father to me than most of my foster parents ever were. He’s the one that helped me get all of this.” Waving his hands around himself, he smiled. “Though I’ll never tell him, Yakov was the one person that believed in me, even though he said otherwise.” Reaching out, he offered me his hand, almost as if he was hesitating to touch me. My hands immediately began to shake as I thought of what could possibly happen if I put my hand into his. What if my hands were sweaty or he hated the feel of my hands in his? If I didn’t hurry, I’m sure he’d be really upset. Clenching a fist in my lap, I laid my hand into his as slowly as I possibly could. Victor immediately beamed as he began to play with my fingers, eyes focusing on the lines in my palm. I could hear the joy in his voice as he continued his story. “He would really like you.”

“I-I hope to meet him someday,” I whispered, my voice quivering a bit. Victor pretended not to notice as he huffed.

“That old man would probably have a heart attack if he knew what you did as a profession.”

“Does he hate skaters?”

“Not at all, he loves them actually,” he explained, dragging a nail over the small callus just below my index finger. “He was always disappointed with whatever figure skater I was interested in.” Bringing my palm to his lips, Victor hummed, placing a delicate kiss on the base of my palm. “But you’re a different breed of skater, Yuuri.”

Was it because I was Japanese?

**I wasn’t anything special, as I had proven in the last GPF.**

Forget what breed of skater I was, how was I supposed to compete with other skaters he’d dated. I’m sure it had to be some of the skaters that pair skate, right? They’re more along the line of Victor’s success and popularity. The Russian skaters were all beautiful and strong, something completely different from me!

“Enough about me, Yuuri,” Victor said, clearing his throat. “I only know about what I could find online when it comes to you and it’s only fair that I know more than the internet. Especially since I am more than just a fan.”

“I guess that’s true,” I smiled, sitting up a bit. Victor still held my hand in his but I couldn't help but be a little happy that he hadn’t let me go. Searching my mind, I couldn’t find something that wouldn’t be online. “I’m not that interesting, Victor.”

“I think you’re very interesting, Yuuri,” he hummed, running his thumb up a vein in my wrist. “I doubt there is nothing you could tell me that I would not find interesting.”

The spark in his eyes confirmed that he was serious but I couldn’t muster a single thing that I found interesting enough to tell him about. To be frank, I felt a little too tired from all of the walking and sweat to actually think. Fortunate for me, a yawn took over and I took that as an excuse to stretch and leave. Raising my arms over my head, I covered my mouth and looked to Victor. “I think it’s time for me to go to bed. That coffee warmed me up perfectly!”

Slipping my hand from his, I stood, grabbing his mug and placing it in the sink alongside mine. Filling both with water, I left them in the sink for the morning. As I turned the water off, I felt Victor’s cool breath wafting against my shoulder causing me to shiver. Part of me wanted to run away at the realization but I knew that moving out of the way would do nothing. Victor was a very hands on person and the more I ran away, the more he’d lose interest in me. Swiveling on my heels, I faced Victor, my hands shaking behind my back. Though I was sure I was imagining it, I found dark circles under Victor’s eyes as he looked down to me. Carefully placing a hand on my shoulder, he took a deep breath. 

“Are we going to talk about this?”

“What do you mean?”

Sighing, he shook his head. “Maybe I am imagining this but you are visibly shaking whenever I reach out to touch you.” Removing his hand from my shoulder, he groaned. “The last thing I want in this life is for you to be afraid of me.”

“I’m not scared of you, Victor,” I mumbled, moving a bit to the side. Victor let me skirt by as I avoided his questioning gaze. Nodding towards the steps, I waited for Victor to look at me. “I’m just really tired and I want to go to bed. It’s been a long day.”

Victor didn’t say a word as he followed behind me, tapping off lights and changing the air before heading up the stairs. As we traipsed up the steps, it was quieter than usual and my nerves were on edge. I could hear his soft sighs as he continued to probably think about how crazy I was and that he’d break up with me as soon as I woke up in the morning. Out of habit, I stopped at the third floor, earning a grumble from Victor. “You aren’t sleeping in the guest room, Yuuri. We spoke about this.”

“I-I know that,” I stammered, continuing up the last set of stairs toward the master floor. Edging the door open, I searched the room for the sleeping poodle in a last ditch attempt at avoiding Victor as best as I could.Once the poodle was in sight, I placed my hand on their head, laughing as the pup growled low in annoyance. I continued to rub around their ear as their tail wagged and ears flopped. Worried I would wake the dog, I fiddled with nothing in my bag as I watched Victor from the corner of my eye. To my suprise, Victor settled himself into the center of the bed, his shirt tossed at the end of the bed. Settled at his back were about six pillows all nestled together to make a nest, a few larger pillows spilling over the corners of the California King. 

Patting both sides of the bed, he smiled. “Come join me, Yuuri!”

Smiling, I chose to be on his left, just a bit closer to the edge than to him. Lifting the sheets, I slid inside the immense heat underneath the sheets and weighted blanket, careful not to let in too much cold air. It was a warm welcome as I sunk deeper and laid my head on the farthest pillow. As I started to take off my glasses, I heard Victor groan. “What?”

“I told you to join me, Yuuri,” he pouted, silver locks splayed over his bare shoulders. “You’re too far away!”

“I’m completely in the bed,” I smirked, watching the pout on Victor’s face grow. Laughing, I moved closer until Victor tugged me right beside him. The feel of his warm body shocked me awake and his cool winter scent was a perfect match. Letting his hand wander, he placed one hand on my hip as he settled deeper into the pillows and covers. I didn’t say anything as I felt his hand run up and down my side as if it was natural.

“Much better,” he muttered, reaching for a remote left on a nearby pillow. Pressing the large button, he opened the large windows to expose the vast beauty of the mountain side and billions of stars. The pitch black allure of the outside was nothing like the captivating man that laid beside me. Victor’s diligent eyes watched my reactions in depth as he pulled me that much closer, our hips completely touching. A few inches sat between Victor and I and I was sure he could feel my breath against his bare chest. It was hard not to get a bit flustered at the sheer closeness of his chest near my face. I didn’t know if this affected Victor too but he didn’t make a noise as he intertwined our legs by his ankle. I was sure Victor could read my mind as he pulled the blanket up over my shoulder, perfectly encasing us in our heated tomb. “It’s a beautiful view, no?”

“Outside? Yeah,” I mumbled, pulling my hands to my chest. I couldn’t seem to find a place to lay them unlike Victor who quickly ran his thumb underneath the edge of my shirt. If Victor had the strength to do this, I had to have the same strength too. I hoped he didn’t notice my immaturity as I creeped a hand over the sheets and placed it on his stomach.

“Whoa!” 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” I shouted, retracting my hand immediately and trying to turn away. Heat crawled up my cheek as I covered my face with both hands. “I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!”

“No, it’s not bad, Yuuri,” he laughed, hands pulling me back to my original position. Effortlessly tugging my chest towards his, he reached for my hands and began to play with them. Bringing them towards his lips, he breathed hot hair onto the tips before placing them onto his shoulders. “They were just too cold.”

“Oh,” I mumbled, relief slowing my hyperventilation. Once my hand was on Victor’s shoulders, I really didn’t know what to do with it. Since it was really my first time ‘snuggling’ up to someone, I couldn’t think of what I should do next. Victor liked to rub my back so I’m sure it was the same with Victor, right?

“What are you doing?”

“Um...rubbing your shoulders?”

“....why?” He asked, eyes focused on me. 

“Um…..I-I thought that you would like that, I guess,” I muttered, quickly removing my hand. “I guess I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry. I’m….I don’t know.”

Victor stared at me for a moment longer as he shook his head. As a smile grew on his lips, he sat up, the sheets slipping down to his exposed waist. Thankfully, he was wearing briefs and the silver hairs around his waist weren’t too distracting. What worried me was the look on Victor’s face. “Yuuri…..are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” I squeaked, waving my hand. “This is just...new to me.”

“Sleeping?”

“No,” I grunted, sitting up as well. “Spending time with someone like this.” Tugging the sheets up higher on my waist, I paused to look at the view out of the window. Even as I stared at the beautiful sights out there, it paled in comparison to Victor who was just in my reach. I couldn’t help but like Victor but I kept ruining all of the great moments we could be having together. He was so busy worried about what I was thinking than about how he was feeling.  “I never really got to do this before.”

Victor tilted his head to the side as he tried to understand, a trait that reminded me more of a puppy than a grown man. Groaning, I tried to explain. 

“Whenever I dated someone before, I-I kind of couldn’t spend time with them,” I started, leaning back against the headboard. “With all of the skating, interviews, PT, and travel, I couldn’t spend it with whoever I was with and they’d feel like I was abandoning them.” Chuckling, I couldn’t help but think back to the two other ‘lovers’ I had had. There wasn’t anything at all inspirational or remarkable about them. I just liked them because Phichit said we would make a good couple and everyone agreed. “Now that I’m free and don’t really have anything to do, I realized that…..I don’t know how to do this.”

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say, Yuuri,” Victor mumbled, shaking his head.

“You know…..this,” I retorted, pointing to the space between us. 

“I don’t quite know what you mean, Yuuri,” he smirked, looking at the space between us with a smile. “I don’t see anything in the space between us.” Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the room with a careful eye. “There are only you and I in this room, aside from Makka. So you must mean, us.”

“Of course I do,” I grumbled in frustration. 

“Then I would like you to call  **us** what we are,” he responded, turning to face me. “We are lovers, boyfriends, man and man, something other than a this.”

“I know that!”

“I need you to say it,” Victor said, a serious look growing on his face. I couldn’t look him directly in the eye as I felt the words stick in my throat. “Yuuri.” Giving a frustrated groan, he placed his hands on each side of my face, forcing me to look at him. “Yuuri. Tell me what I am to you.”

It was hard not to answer him as he was the only one in my view. The stern curve of his jaw and seriousness in his eyes showed his frustration and I didn’t want to let him down. It was only fair that he wanted to know what I felt for him and I couldn’t be the selfish person that chose not to answer him. As someone who was laying in his bed, being held in his arms, and looking him in the eye, I was compelled to answer. “I like you, Victor.”

“I know.”

“But I want you to like me,” I replied, my saliva thickening the words and exposing an accent I hadn’t had in years. “And it scares me if you don’t because I don’t think I c-can do this again.”

“I won’t stop liking you, Yuuri,” he whispered, running his thumb over my cheek.

“You say that now,” I responded, lifting my hands to cover his. I hadn’t noticed but my shaking had gotten worse and it was getting hard to breath. “B-But when I start to get scared, y-you’re going to get scared and you’re going to hate me because that’s what everyone else does.” Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and tried to calm down but my heart was beating out of my chest. I could hear the sound of Victor’s quiet breathing as I tried to focus on it but to no avail as I began to hyperventilate. It started to hurt and the sensation of Victor’s hands on my face stung and burned. “They were so disappointed so they left me!”  Snatching his hands off of my face, I threw the blanket over my head and covered my face with a blanket in order to silence the world around me. Panic weighed on my chest and I tried to slow my heartbeat but it beat even louder underneath the sheet. 

That’s when I heard Victor.

“Yuuri?” He mumbled, feet shuffling underneath the sheet. I couldn’t answer him as I tried to dig deeper but there was nowhere else to go. Placing my hands over my ears, I clenched my eyes shut. 

It was quiet for a moment as the sheets stopped moving and I stopped moving. Slowly my breathing stopped coming out so fast and my heartbeat stopped banging against my chest. Suddenly, a hand was placed against my cheek. “Don’t open your eyes.”

How could I not?

I wanted to see what he looked like. I wanted to understand what he was thinking.

But something urged me to listen as I felt his thumb stroke against my cheek in slow, soothing motions. The hot air of the sheet coffin cooled as my breathing returned to normal and the shaking in my body only occured in my hands now. Just having Victor’s presence so close to mine seemed to calm me in a way I hadn’t felt in a while. The calm strokes of one hand slowly matched the feel of another that pressed against the back of my head, twirling tufts of hair at the base of my neck. 

Easing as slowly as he could, Victor tugged me close to his chest, his hands not stopping for a single moment. My shaking hands were squished between us and the feel of his body closer than before seemed to squash my fear like a match beaten by the wind. He didn’t say a word for a while and I was glad he didn’t. As the air thickened from our combined breathing, he slowly peeled the sheets back so the cool air would ease some of the stress. Once he felt I was comfortable enough, he sighed. 

“I know what I say may not help your fears but I hope you understand that I’m here for you,” he started, his voice echoing in the darkness. “I don’t care what other people say or what they think or even what they did. I like the Yuuri I have in my arms just as much as I like the Yuuri that skates, and the Yuuri that drinks imported coffee or slips in the snow, or laughs at his ridiculous baby pictures.” Moving his hands to the base of my head, he pulled my face into his chest. There I could hear the sound of a strong heartbeat bursting deep and fast against the thickness of his chest. **“Nothing you do will change what I feel for you. You think you have problems? I’m not perfect either. And when you learn about them, I want you to know, I’m just as scared as you are.”**

There was no way someone like Victor could do anything that I’d hate but just knowing that he was just as worried as I was, felt like a breath of fresh air.

For once, I was glad that I didn’t have to see the look on his face or the sadness in his eyes. I don’t think that I could stop myself from hiding the smile that grew on my face at the thought that I had made his heart beat that fast. I knew it was cruel, especially when I knew I had scared him but I couldn’t avoid how happy I was that he cared enough to show me. I’d explain it to him even more later, but now…..now I just wanted to rest my head against his shoulder and sleep.

Yeah...sleep sounded pretty good right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO  
> As someone with Anxiety, Panic Disorder, Depression and PTSD, I like to add in as much realistic representation in a story as I possibly can. Since Yuuri and I match in several aspects, ie athletes with anxieties who failed when their peak performance was necessary, I like to add in thoughts that I assume both he and I have thought of. I hope you all enjoyed this and I PROMISE ON MI MADRE that I'm going to keep up properly. Thank you Thank you Thank you for staying loyal!
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other stories Zills, another YOI story and Bellterr a Klance/Voltron story!


	22. Chapter 22: Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE FIRST POST IN FIVEEVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so busy packing, purchasing, moving, working and ughhhhh........send me your regards pleaseeee

Aches and pains echoed in my sore muscles as I tried to stretch one limb at a time. Curling toes, stretching calves, extending quads and flexing my hips rejuvenated the cobwebs stuck in my mind and brought up memories of last night. The flashes of those memories forced me to take a deep breath before another anxiety attack took form. As I tried to move my limbs a bit more, I felt soft blankets wrap themselves around me just a little tighter. My arms were tucked tightly against my chest and bound with a duvet as another pillow was tucked beneath my head. I was a human burrito and the one who made me was laying right beside me, watching me carefully with bright blue eyes and a heart shaped smile. 

“Goodmorning,” he hummed, tucking a few more sheets around my legs. “Are you hungry?”

Shaking my head, I watched him stare out of the window for a moment, carefully nodding his head in thought. “It’s fairly late so breakfast may be out of the question. How about a little late lunch or just some coffee? That sound good?”

Waiting for me to nod, he peeled out of his blankets while tugging thin fingers through his hair. White locks billowed down his shoulders as he headed for the bathroom. I listened to the sound of him brushing his teeth and humming some tune as the water ran. When he emerged from the bathroom, he looked refreshed and awake. Immediately heading for the closet, he slipped into its depths while muttering some things in Russian. Two seconds later, he was dressed in a black sweater and loose-fitting jeans. Flipping his hair over his shoulder, he searched through my bag with fervor. As I began to untangle from the sheets, he stopped me with a glance. 

“Don’t move, Yuuri! I know how to look for what I need,” he pouted, waving me off. He watched as I pulled the blankets back over me before searching again.

“What are you looking for?” I muttered, the thick saliva in my throat making it hard to really talk. 

“I don’t feel like going anywhere today so I thought we could just spend time in the garden if you wanted,” he replied, digging deeper into my bag. A pair of shorts, two red shirts and some unmentionables were thrown on the floor as he tried to gather his thoughts. When he found what he wanted, he smiled, plucking out a tank top and some shorts. “The greenhouse is pretty warm right now so you don’t have to wear a jacket.” Folding the clothes into a little pile and adding my glasses from the nightstand, he smiled while placing the objects next to my pillow. “Whenever you’re ready to come downstairs, I’ll be there. Take your time.”

Watching him leave the room was almost too ordinary that it was a bit weird. You’d think after spending time with someone as little as we did, that I would be a little more worried about it but that was just how easy it was to be around Victor. After last night, I thought for sure that I would wake up this morning to an empty bed, or worse, Victor would kick me out as soon as possible. But somehow, he didn’t seem afraid of me. If anything, he was gentler with me now than he was before. 

What he said to me made me more nervous.

He and I had never talked about his past much since we had spent time together. 

I was sure if I asked him, he’d tell me just enough to satisfy me but never anything in detail. Just last night, I had learned that he had a mentor and a cousin. Though he didn’t really have much else to say about it, there was a certain interest in Victor that I didn’t have about much else. I was sure he didn’t do it on purpose but he was shrouded in mystery. For one, he didn’t know how to use a cellphone before he met me.  To make things even more weird, he didn’t mind living in the middle of nowhere with only a computer and house phone as communication. It was like he was on an entirely different level than regular people. Not only was he rich but unfathomably so. 

That wasn’t the only thing that was really weird about Victor. 

No one I had dated or was interested in before had ever dealt with me the way Victor had last night. In his arms, I felt secure and safe. It was like nothing in the world could touch me as long as I was in his arms. I knew I wasn’t going to be judged if I stayed with him and I knew there was someone who could handle me when I felt like the world was falling apart.

I couldn’t put my finger on it, but Victor was so terribly different, that it was almost scary how undeniably different he really was. 

Sitting up, I looked down at the pile of clothes set out for me with a smile. He had taken such good care of me and now I felt like it was my turn to do something for him. I had to find a way to make him happy in some way. Slipping out of the sheets and stripping, I pulled the clothes on and headed for the bathroom. Quickly brushing my teeth, I ran a hand through my hair and grabbed my glasses before sliding my feet into a pair of socks. Makka’s bed wasn’t where it was last night and was completely surrounded by tons of toys, some of which still had price tags on them. Unfortunately, the furball was nowhere to be found. Passing the pups bed, I strolled down the steps as quietly as possible so I wouldn’t disturb Makka if they were asleep on one of the steps. Thankfully, I didn’t meet the dog on the steps but as I neared the kitchen, I heard Victor talking to someone on the phone.  

“......tell him he can’t come over this summer,” he growled, his voice a little harsh. It was the first time I had really heard him angry,nevertheless, on the phone. Shuffling the house phone to his other ear, he shook his head. “No. I already said no.” The person on the other side of the phone shouted loud enough for Victor to move the phone from his ear. Slipping it back to his other ear, he continued. “I don’t care if he wants to be here because of the weather…..I have a guest, Yakov…...tell the little kotehok(kitten) that if he needs his milk, he can find it somewhere else. I’m not catering to my little brothers needs this time.” Hanging up, he sighed, reaching for a box of pasta on the shelf. As he ripped it open, I creeped up behind him before tapping his shoulder. I guess I surprised him since he threw the entire box of pasta over his shoulder and onto the floor.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Victor!” 

“Da, dorogoy! You could have said you were coming downstairs,” he huffed as he squatted down to pick up the pasta. Joining him, I helped clean up since it was my fault. As we cleaned, he huffed a bit before throwing his hair over his shoulder. “I was surprised you would come out so early. You seemed to be really comfortable.”

“I was but…I wanted to spend time with you,” I responded, immediately turning red from embarrassment. I knew Victor heard me but he didn’t do his usual freak out. Instead, he grabbed a handful of pasta and deposited it into the trash can. Following his lead, I helped finish it up while Victor searched the pantry for another box. Depositing the new box contents into a boiling pot of water, he turned to me with a soft smile. 

“I suppose you heard my phone conversation,” he muttered, leaning against the counter. 

“Just a little bit.”

Groaning, he shook his head as he stirred the pot. “Yakov, my mentor, I assume I should call him…...he called me to see if my little brother could spend the rest of his summer here.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother,” I smiled, sitting down at the island. “It must be great! I’ve always been the little brother but I wouldn’t have minded having someone younger than me.”

“It’s great if you can ignore his attitude which, I usually do,” he breathed, turning to me. “Anyway, enough about him. How did you sleep?”

“As good as always,” I grinned, leaning back against the counter. “What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me, detka,” he chuckled, stirring the pot and added some salt. “I want to learn more about you. Like what you llike and don’t. How you sleep at night and if you like tea more than coffee.”

“I-I already told you, Victor, I’m boring,” I remarked, leaning over his shoulder. “ By the way, are you making pasta for breakfast?”

“I am more of the coffee for breakfast type so I don’t know much about what to make you,” he chuckled, a sheepish smile on his face. “I don’t have eggs or anything like that.”

“So you came up with Pasta?”

“You liked my pasta before,” he noted, pouring the pasta into a strainer. Stirring the pasta into the preheated saucepan, he brought out an unnamed bottle of sauce. “And nothing tastes better than some old fashioned vodka sauce made by a true Italian!”

“Who is the true Italian you know?”

“That’s a secret,” he smirked, as the scent of fresh garlic and parsley filled the air. I couldn’t help but moan at the smell of cream, black pepper and parmesan mingling in the air. “Plus I doubt they would be really happy if I was using their aged vodka sauce for breakfast pasta.”

“Aged?” I asked, looking at the sloppy handwriting on the cap. It looked like it was written years ago in a dying pen. “Seems pretty old. Are you sure you’re supposed to use that?”

“I think it says twenty three years old…..” he mumbled, staring at the writing. “But don’t worry, detka! The cream was added by me so the vodka sauce gets better with age!”

“What made you bring out the sauce that’s practically old enough to have a mortgage?” I chuckled as he began to plate the pasta and pouring vodka sauce on top. Letting a smile grow on his face, he passed me my finished plate and let the aroma of freshly shaved romano, parsley and pepper fill my senses. “Mmmmm!”

Leaning against the counter, Victor watched me take the first bite of his semi-homemade pasta. Just the smell of the food was remarkable but as the pasta melted in my mouth, I could barely think of anything else but the taste of aged cheese was like nothing I had ever tasted. The mixture of garlic, pepper and a hint of citrus was enough to make my mouth tingle and when I put another forkful into my mouth, I practically fell into its creaminess. As I shovelled in a few more tasty bites, I noticed that Victor hadn’t touched his food yet. Wiping my mouth, I looked at Victor’s plate, trying to find why he hadn’t started to eat. “Something wrong?”

“Not at all,” he smiled, hair falling past his shoulder. Readjusting his bun, he gasped. “I forgot to make a glass of wine.”

“Didn’t you learn before that I’m not great with alcohol?” I groaned, stuffing more into my mouth. 

“This wine has a very low liquor content, I promise,” Victor grinned, reaching into the wine cooler. Pulling out a red bottle of wine, he showed the label to me. “Only five percent alcohol. It’s just expensive grape juice.”

Nodding my head, I let him pour me a glass as I scooped more pasta up. By the time he finished pouring a glass for both of us, I was two full mouthfuls away from finishing. Victor still hadn’t touched his food but when the wine was poured, we clinked glasses and took a sip. Victor was right, there was barely an alcoholic taste to the wine. It tasted mostly like a mix of grapes and berries. As I finished the plate off and my glass of wine, I watched Victor for a moment, taking in what he was doing. By this time, he had eaten a few bites of pasta but as soon as I was done, he placed the rest of his pasta into some tupperware and began cleaning the dishes. I couldn’t help but be curious about why he didn’t eat much. 

Well, I had a million other questions on my mind too. 

Victor hadn’t said a single word about what happened last night. 

Normal people would have already asked about what was wrong with me. Though a lot of people talked about anxiety and even joked about it, not many people knew what it was or how to deal with it. For the most part, everyone skirted around the topic like they would catch it if they ever learned more about it. When I found out I had severe anxiety, I talked to my parents about it first. I hadn’t known that my dad suffered with it in high school. After meeting my mom, he was pretty much cured. Back then, no one talked about it and he thought something was wrong with him so he was extra careful when it came to me. We talked about taking medicine but I didn’t want that to show up on my drug reports so we decided to go with more ‘normal’ methods. If I ever felt like one was coming on, I was told to go somewhere dark and focus on my breathing. If that didn’t work, I’d call someone who could talk me out of it.

That person was usually Phichit or Celestino but yesterday it came on too fast.

One of my biggest fears was Victor seeing me like that.

“Victor…”

“Hm?”

“Why haven’t you said anything about...about last night?” I asked, looking at the man. He didn’t even blink as he took another sip of his wine and poured another glass for me. 

“What is there to ask about?”

“You can stop playing dumb to spare my feelings,” I grumbled, placing the glass onto the counter a bit too hard. The clink forced Victor to look me in the eye and I didn’t look away. “You saw what happened. It’s scary right?” Taking a deep breath, I focused on a crumb of fresh parmesan sitting on the counter. I didn’t want to look up and see his disappointment. Very few people in this world had accepted the ‘true’ me for who I was. There were times when I would have an anxiety attack at the rink and the younger skaters would whisper and watch. They all looked so scared and worried but I couldn’t do anything about it. I could only stay there, shaking and alone, until Phichit or Celestino got there.

The narrowed eyes of discontent and annoyance were hurtful but normal for me. 

But if I saw that look on Victor’s face…..I don’t know if I’d be able to recover.

A hand slinked across the counter causing me to flinch at the sight of it. In an instant, my hand was in his and my body was tugged across the counter. With a groan, Victor reached for my face and tilted my head up to meet his gaze. The fierceness in his eyes was new to me as a frown deepened against his usually serene look.

“There is nothing you could do that would scare me,” he whispered, eyes set on the counter in front of him. “There is so much you don’t know about me but you haven’t once been scared of me, right?”

“Y-You’re not scary at all,” I muttered, looking at his hand over mine. My hand fit perfectly in his. His long, pale fingers were intertwined with my tanner ones making the most beautiful mosaic. As I turned his hand to his palm, I found a nearly white scar just over his wrist. It was jagged and looked impossibly painful. “Victor! What happened?”

“Oh, that,” he mumbled, pulling his hand back. “I was in a fight when I was younger. The scar doesn’t really fade.” Tucking his hand behind the counter of the island, he plastered a smile onto his face. I knew he was forcing it but I had to ignore that. There were things he’d tell me when he wanted to. Even though I wanted to pry a little more out of him, I couldn’t make him tell me anything. He would never make me do that either. “I thought we were going to go to the garden! You can bring the glasses if you want.”

“Sure,” I replied, grabbing both my glass and Victor’s. Following Victor, we met Makka sitting in the Greenhouse where I had first met Victor. Everything was still as breathtaking as it was when I first arrived. Each flower had bloomed even brighter than before and the sun peeked through the trees to bask us in its warmth. I wasn’t able to notice the forest outside of the greenhouse on my first visit but it was just breathtaking how Victor had his own little tropical oasis in the middle of the wintered forest.Victor made a beeline for the piano and Makka gladly followed their master. It was a little awe inspiring to see him sit there like a prince out of a fairy tale. As he tugged his hair out of its bonds, I slid into a bench beside him just a few feet away. Makkachin noticed that I was close by so they scampered over to me, completely knocking over a pot. Victor just shook his head as he placed his long fingers against the keys and played. 

His score started with a beautiful flat note as a flurry of his hands created a synchronized chord. 

The rhythm was familiar and warm, almost like the air surrounding us and when he placed his foot flat on the pedal, Victor set both Makka and I in a trance. As his fingers glided across the keys with deft accuracy, he nodded his head, light locks grasping at the sunlight falling onto his shoulders. Fingertips melted into the keys like they were born to play and I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

There was no way I could look away from him.

He was beautiful and brave. Rhythmic and alluring. The way he held himself on a pedestal high above the rest of the world wasn’t out of narcissism but grace. 

Victor Nikiforov was a creature unlike any other. 

And he was right in my reach. 

Makka shuffled beside me, carefully pressing fluffy paws against my heels. Just that second of movement brought the familiar tone to my attention. 

I knew this song.  

The lifts of the treble and curl of the crescendo all reminded me of the song I played in a practice session Celestino and Phichit recorded for me. The sound of Victor playing it burned in my heart, making it nearly impossible to breath. As Victor slid from the piano and turned to me, I finally took a deep breath, a bright red flush heating up my face. Victor smiled, a brilliant and genuine smile, as he slipped to his feet and walked towards me.

“Did you like it?” He asked, kneeling just a foot away from me. 

“It was beautiful,” I whispered, shuffling my feet into the dirt. As Victor looked at me with a raised brow, I reached out to touch Makka’s ears. “That was from one of my practice sessions, right? It’s not available online.”

“I had Phichit pull a favor last night,” he grinned as he stood. Coming to sit next to me, he chuckled. “It wasn’t an easy chord to learn but I liked it.”

“Obviously not for you,” I hummed, nudging him with my shoulder. “You learned it in a night. That’s amazing!”

“You get pretty good when you’ve been around as long as I have.”

“You make it sound like you’re already fifty,” I grinned, pulling my knees up to my chest. For a moment, Victor was quiet and I thought I had offended him. “I-I’m joking, you know. You don’t look at all like you’re fifty.”

“Oh, yeah, I know,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “I was just thinking about what you said before about not knowing anything about me and it isn’t fair.” Clutching the ponytail holder into a clenched fist, he sighed. “It’s not fair to someone like you.”

“You don’t have to force yourself, Victor, I can live with a few secrets,” I hummed, stretching my arms out in front of me.” Standing, I let Makka run around me. Victor didn’t look up, though, as he ducked his head. “Victor?”

“I’ll tell you.”

“Victor-”

“No,” he grunted, moving to stand. “There is so much I learn about you every day and I want to learn even more but….” Reaching for my hand and bringing it to my face. “But I want you to learn about me too….for the first time in a long time. I want to tell someone more about me.”

“I’m glad it’s me, I guess,” I breathed, letting my hand stay in his. As he lightly tugged me towards the doors of the greenhouse, I paused, looking over my shoulder at the immaculate sea of green shadowed by white and for a moment, I felt something.

Not something bright, warm or comforting but...suffocating. 

**Effortlessly suffocating.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah.......forgive me now.


	23. Chapter 23: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys....I'n so sorry.....it's beeen, yeah, its been a little crzy

“Lilia Baranovskaya.”

“Who?” Yuuri asked, tilting his head a bit.

“Lilia Baranovskaya,” I repeated, a chuckle following as I watched Yuuri struggle with the name. “She was my adoptive mother in St. Petersburg and probably the first women in my life to never take my shenanigans.” It was still difficult uttering her name again as the memories began to flow through my mind but I hoped that Yuuri wouldn’t notice how uncomfortable I was. This was something that needed to be told and someone needed to hear it. “I was adopted just around the time of her first divorce and second engagement. She had just turned thirty and her passion for ballet had erupted in her to the point that she had used the money from her divorce to open an enormous dance studio.” Leaning back in my seat, I crossed my legs in hopes of relieving some of the stress from my bones. Yuuri followed suit as he tried to get comfortable. “I was five when she adopted me and she renamed me as soon as she could. I can’t remember my original first name now but Lilia told me that it wasn’t worth mentioning.”

“Why isn’t your last name Baranovskaya?”

“Lilia was the last of her family,” I explained, a smirk growing on my face as I remembered her tight, black bun and perfectly drawn eyebrows. “She didn’t want the name to continue so she let me keep my own. When she opened the Baranovskaya School of Dance, she was keen on letting that be her legacy.” I watched as Yuuri nodded his head in understanding as he listened intently. “Once I was old enough to speak in full sentences, she made me dance after her classes. I would sit and watch every routine and memorize the steps. After her practices around midnight, she’d sit and watch what I had learned, tweaking the little mistakes and stopping me from stumbling.” Chuckling, I recrossed my legs and looked to Yuuri. “I looked like an albatross at first but once I was around ten, I was old enough to participate in shows. Since the Baranovskaya School of Dance supported Ballerinas, I was the first Ballerino they would produce. I was constantly bullied about it until I got over all of the talkers a few years later but Ballet wasn’t the only thing I was going to participate in.

Lilia decided that she would put me in Figure Skating as well alongside her ex-husband, Yakov.”

“You told me about him yesterday,” Yuuri whispered, a soft look in his eyes. He was absorbing everything that I told him and there were details I had to keep to myself but I felt like I could open up even more to him. He was eager to learn about me and I was eager to tell him. This was both dangerous and beautiful. It showed me what I already knew. Yuuri was different to me. Yuuri was more important than others.  “I didn’t know that he taught you how to skate though.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t be able to enjoy your skating as much as I do if I wasn’t a skater myself,” I replied, watching as a small blush ran up his neck to his cheeks. “Anyway, I became fairly popular in both fields and started to get recognized by everyday people on the street. Just like my grandfather, I had rose through the ranks of status and wealth to create a name for myself. In little over a year, I was performing on larger stages in both ballet and figure skating. By twenty, I was in Russian history books and had international fans.” 

“Really?” Yuuri perked, eyes filled with stars and light. I couldn’t help but retell stories that had, for the longest time, been locked away in my memories. Nostalgia was something that usually made me feel confused and frustrated but as I spoke to Yuuri, I couldn’t help but relish in my stories. Tale for tale, I learned a new reaction that only Yuuri could produce. From sparkling eyes to puffed cheeks and back to shock, Yuuri was an enigma all his own. As I told him more and more about my performances, he melted deeper into my history with interest and fervor. Before I knew it, the sun had begun setting and Yuuri’s stomach had growled for the fifth time. It was adorable watching him slowly melt into embarrassment as he finally gave in.

“I-I’ll um, make dinner,” he stammered, heading towards the kitchen but I quickly grabbed him by the wrist as I pulled out my phone. 

“Don’t worry, lyubov,” I chuckled, tapping away at the new device I had bought specifically to speak to Yuuri, I showed him an app Chris had introduced to me. Proudly brandishing the cell phone, I pressed deliver. “How does delivery pepperoni and chicken pizza sound?”

“If you add some spinach so I don’t feel like even more of a pig, then it’s perfect,” he joked, as he pressed the spinach icon. After the order was finished, Yuuri slid to sit by Makka who had, fortunately, guessed the mood and tucked themselves in their toys. But as Yuuri plopped beside the poodle, they immediately came to life, playfully padding their paws against the floor. “Wait, how does the delivery man even reach this place?”

“The same way we do,” I responded, as I tossed the phone onto the couch. Joining them, I laid my hand onto Makkachin’s head. “But he gets to use an ATV instead of legs.”

“Why don’t we use an ATV!” Yuuri shouted, crossing his arms. 

“Because that’s lazy and ridiculous.”

“Says the one in perfect shape,” he muttered, arms falling to his lap. 

“You’re the international professional figure skater,” I retorted, earning an adorable pout from the same man. 

  
  


The pizza arrived far earlier than expected and as we munched down on nearly a month’s worth of calories, I continued the retelling of my life story. Well, the revised version, of course. “Where had I left off?”

“Being famous, beautiful and rich,” the skater responded, holding a pizza crust up in the air. “Dressing in Gold and having a women on each arm, the dream of every man on the planet.”

“You forgot the men that grovelled at my feet but I suppose I could forgive you for that,” I joked, earning a chuckle from my lover. “But it was as you said. I was very popular and noticed wherever I went. I don’t need to bore you with those details but there is so much more to me than who I was back then. I was young and foolish. Far more arrogant than I had earned the credit for.” I wouldn’t tell Yuuri exactly how arrogant or foolish I was. There were plenty of times that I had just missed arrest from wild partying or insulted the wrong heiress. “By twenty-five, I was a celebrity. That brought with it very jealous lovers and partners that scrounged their efforts to steal from me. All of my relationships seemed rather empty in themselves. It didn’t matter if the women was beautiful or if the man had a charming personality. Nothing worked for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just…..felt nothing when I was with these people,” I explained, running a hand up my arm. “No matter how much I tried to pretend that I liked them or found a person who was perfect in every way, I didn’t feel a single thing for them.” Looking to Yuuri, I tried to decipher the look on he gave me but I couldn’t see anything. “I had lost all of my energy and I was searching for why I was so….so-”

Tilting his head, Yuuri closed his eyes. Softly pushing back his fringe, he sighed, eyes just barely opening. “Victor....You were sick of love.”

“I suppose so,” I replied, bringing Makka’s ear to my lips. The pup sensed my feelings and licked my hand in comfort. “Without love, it was hard for me to compete. I countlessly practiced, of course, but there was no drive. I had no goals and I had no wish for something further. For a year, I practically made every bad choice I could think of.”

Thinking back to those days brought me shame and a bit of embarrassment. The reckless parties and drinking from eight until noon. Stumbling down cobblestone streets with a hooker or whore only to pass out on the bed made me worse than a useless drunk. I spent money on things I didn’t need to impress friends I didn’t like or rebel against Lilia.I was too scared to even mention this to Yuuri. I knew that he would find me worse than the dirt beneath his shoes and leave me behind.

There was nothing worse than seeing the light in your lover’s eyes dim into disappointment. 

“I guess that was probably really hard for you but good job getting through it,” Yuuri whispered, laying a hand on my shoulder. Slipping his other hand into mine, he smiled. “You know, most people in their twenties screw up too, so trust me, you aren’t the worst person on the planet. Might not even be the worst Victor on the planet.”

His optimism was adorable and made me want to kiss him but I knew if I did, he’d probably pass out right now so I decided to hold back. 

“Thank you, Yuuri,” I mumbled, intertwining my fingers into his. I could feel him trembling a bit as I slid my thumb against his wrist. That shuddered sigh caused the deepest part of my heart to quiver with anticipation. The darkest part of me wanted to peel back the innocent, naive boy that sat in front of me now to expose his Eros to the world. But the jealous and greedy side that rarely reared it’s purple head wanted to bottle him away from everyone. 

**How could the song that is Katsuki Yuuri fall for the disaster that was Victor Nikiforov?**

“What happened next?”

“What do you mean?”

“Obviously you aren’t in the middle of the worst year of your life,” he grinned, nodding his head towards Makka. “You live with your cute dog, have a great best friend and live in a beautiful house in the mountains…...it seems like you’re living a pretty amazing life right now.”

“I...uh, I guess I am,” I retorted, taken aback a bit at what he had found amazing. “You forgot one thing though.”

“What?”

“I have an adorable, sweet and devilishly handsome boyfriend as well,” I hummed, leaning forward to press my nose against his. For a moment, his eyes sparkled with adoration but as my hand slid up his arm, those brown eyes widened to the size of saucers. “He’s quite understanding and oh, so, delicious.” As my fingertips brushed under his sleeve and touched his clavicle, Yuuri’s eyes filled with a heat that made me groan. “Don’t look at me like that, Yuuri.”

“I-I’m not, um,” he fumbled, looking to his left. The hand that held mine was scrunched into his lap and I was one thought away from sliding my hands over his skin and tugging his shirt off. Just viewing that pale skin through his collar was like an invitation to a much older party that Yuuri seemed to naive for. 

But, I had to test the waters just a bit, right?

Though, curiosity does kill the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let me explain the mini hiatus I just went through.....  
> I am currently enrolled in Japanese Language school and moved to a DIFFERENT COUNTRY IN THE SPAN OF TWO WEEKS!  
> Not to mention, I had to spend my free time studying, buying stuff for my sharehouse, everyday stuff and you know, homework.....so please, please, please forgive me. I'm trying to commit to every two weeks posting since I'm not working right now and only doing school and everyday.   
> AGain, I'm super sorry and I hope you guys will forgive me. It's just been mad crazy for the past moneth and a half with themove and prepping and such.....I love you guys soooooo much and plan to continue no matter what!!!!!


	24. I'm A Useless Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me or fight me or anything like that.....

Hello.....  
I know all of you have been waiting carefully for a new chapter to come up but due to my classes being very hectic, I haven't had any time to do so.   
I have also been having some personal problems so please don't put hate or anything in the comments because of me posting this instead of a chapter. 

 

I AM GOING TO CONTINUE

 

I want to post quality work and if I'm rushing, I'm not being fair to you.  
Please continue to bookmark, comment and like, all of you have been wonderful readers and I couldn't wish for a more wonderful set of fans.   
Thank you again.


	25. Chapter 25: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short but be ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD

Laying beside me was one of the most beautiful creatures on planet Earth. Dark strands of his beautiful black hair slid against his cheeks in the faint wind as bits of red flush kissed his lips. Pale skin as bright as a pearl sparkled as his soft inhales filled the silence. I couldn’t help but let the pads of my thumb slide across his cheek, the small hairs beside his hairline moving along with it. As his lashes fluttered from the intensity of his dreams, I found myself smiling down at him.

With every glance, my chest tightened with the intensity of my love for him. 

This one man had taken my past and brought them into his heart, storing them like treasured memories. He had held my hand and listened to the numerous stories of my childhood with awe and surprise, calmly adding jokes and smirks at my pitfalls. When Phichit texted him to see if he was on his way home, he immediately asked if he could stay longer. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling and he instantly knew that meant yes. He swiftly texted Phichit a reply, eyes searching for his precious Makka.

With the smile he gave me just as he found the brown poodle, I knew for a fact that this was fate and that I was one of the most luckiest men in the world.

Yuuri truly wanted to be around me.

There was someone in this dark and lonely world who could care less about how much money was in my account, what I looked like or what I did in my past. All Yuuri cared about was me as a person, here and now. 

The same applied to him. 

Yuuri was someone who had to have thousands of people that fawned over him. As beautiful and talented as he was, there were many just in the town  below that had wanted a piece of him with just a single look. He didn’t realize the looks that people gave him as he walked by. The want and ferocity of their gazes wishing to tear into the innocent and naivety that was Yuuri. People tried to undress him as he walked and it made my insides boil with pride and jealousy all wrapped into one.

Yuuri was mine.

Yuuri would always be mine.

There was no power on this Earth that would remove him from my side.

The only time I would leave Yuuri was if he asked me to. 

Only he had the power to take this selfish, tired and jealous man to his knees.

**Only he could control me.**

When Yuuri decided that it was too early to head down the mountain, we decided to take a nap. Peering down to the Japanese man beside me, I felt him stir, nose scrunching up as he began to wake up. Dark lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes, a soft groan slipping from his soft lips. Looking up to me, he smiled, a hand reaching up to scratch his nose. 

“How long was I asleep?”

“Only a few hours, zoloste,” I replied, lightly pushing his fringe from his face. “You can sleep longer.”

“Victor,” he whined, sitting up slowly. Doing a quick stretch, he grabbed his phone to check the time. “I was supposed to wake up two hours ago! Phichit is probably waiting on me with the bag.”

“I already suggested you use my clothes,” I sighed, tugging the frustrated man into my chest but just as I felt a bit of his warmth against my body, he slipped out of my grip with a smile on his lips. Yuuri ignored the heavy groan as he looked down to me from the steps, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Are you coming?” He chuckled, the smile on his face growing as he watched me scramble to a stand. As Yuuri and I jogged up the stairs, we headed towards my bedroom where Yuuri reached for his bag and began to repack his necessities. Aside from the comfortably warm clothes he was putting on, Yuuri left behind his soaps, toothpaste and bright blue toothbrush behind. I unpacked a set of pajamas and folded them on his pillow. Yuuri didn’t miss that and it seemed to make him blush just a little. Once he was done packing his dirty clothes into the bag, he threw it over his shoulder and looked to me with a smile on his face. “I think you should come with me.”

“Why’s that?” I responded, smiling down to my blushing lover.

“Because…” he started, leaning his head against my shoulder. “I want to eat something other than pasta.” With a chuckle, he gave me a peck on the cheek, eyes wide with joy and laughter. I stood frozen, watching the man practically skip out the door with an aging, brown poodle at his side. It was hard not to place a hand over my mouth and let the warmth in my cold body spread from my lips to my chest. 

**There was so much that this one man could do to me with just the touch of his skin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short but it's because the next chapter is a bit of a shit show and all the cute, gay lovey dovey stuff goes out the window and we get, sex, drugs and murder.......  
> Love Lady Ackerman
> 
>  
> 
> I'M BACK BITCHES

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS ETC. IF YOU LIKE IT!  
> I LOVE FEEDBACK!
> 
> Also: Check out my other YOI fic Zills: The Romance of the Entertainer which is a unique type of Omegaverse. Or if you're in the Voltron Defenders of the Universe fandom and are a Klance fan, I have the story Bellterr: The Warring Land for you. L
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy it!


End file.
